Мι ѕєсяєтσ
by Anny Uchiha Asakura
Summary: UA .SasuNaru. Una falsa apariencia, sólo por buscar la aceptación de los demás... pero éste es... Mi secreto.
1. El primer día

Mi Secreto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Anny:** Me dieron ganas de crear un UA, y es que siempre me he imaginado otra vida donde Naruto y Sasuke se conocen y se vuelven locos el uno por el otro... ejem... bueno, este fic estará siendo narrado por Naru-chan y además quizá el principio se les haga algo extraño, pero no se sorprendan, por que la historia es bastante interesante y peculiar. Sin más que decir espero que les agrade y cualquier comentario espero me lo dejen en Reviews, gracias y hasta la vista._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**EL PRIMER DÍA**

He terminado la primaria con un poco de problemas, pero es común para una chica de mi edad pasar por varios problemas para cursar a la secundaria... ¿que por qué digo chica?... bueno, eso lo descubrirán ustedes mismos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Es el primer día de clases en la Secundaria Allstars, me siento muy animado, jamás imaginé verme en un gran colegio como es este... en realidad creo que mi padre debió pasar por varios problemas para lograr hacer que me aceptaran con mi bajo promedio y... con mi claro problema físico.

- Bienvenidos chicos, yo soy el profesor Iruka, les impartiré la clase de Historia y bueno, espero que podamos llevarnos bien

- ¡Sí!

- Bueno, antes de comenzar me gustaría que se presenten, hmm... de derecha a izquierda - señala a una de mis compañeras - Comencemos contigo, digan su nombre, edad y eh... lo que les gusta y lo que no

La chica se levanta de su asiento, en realidad la conozco, era compañera mía en la primaria... fuimos amigas un tiempo pero... se alejó por alguna razón.

- Buenos días - hace una pequeña reverencia - Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, tengo 12 años y me gusta... la persona que me gusta... - de pronto su mirada se fijó en alguien entre el salón, aunque no pude percatarme de a quien fue - ¡Iaaah! - se sonrojó sin poder terminar de decirlo

- Jeje... em... lo que no te gusta

- Rock Lee - mencionó sin titubear

Uno de los alumnos de la clase se levantó con lágrimas en sus ojos y después de algunos sollozos volvió a sentarse; por un instante todos estuvimos en silencio, hasta que el profesor Iruka decidió romper el hielo.

- Ajem... la que sigue

- ¡Sí! - se levanta la chica de atrás de Sakura - Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, tengo 12 años y me gusta mucho Sasuke - al decir eso el ambiente se sintió denso, Sakura le miraba entre reojo algo molesta... aunque en realidad no entiendo, me suena el nombre pero... ¿quién será ese chico?

Así todos se fueron presentando de uno en uno, hasta que llegó a mi lugar el turno.

- ¡Sí! - me levanto y miro al profesor con un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas - Etto... mi nombre es Uzumaki Naru... tengo 12 años y me gusta mucho ¡el Ramen! - digo muy entusiasmado

- ¿Uh? - el profesor esbozó una sonrisa al escucharme decir eso y me hizo creer que me vi algo torpe

- Em... y no me gustan los 3 minutos que hay que esperar para que esté listo el Ramen instantáneo

De pronto todos mis compañeros comenzaron a mofarse; me sentí mal por ello pero, no voy a flaquear por algo así.

- Eres bastante curiosa Naru-chan - fueron las palabras que me dijo el profesor Iruka

Sí, es verdad, me dijo "curiosa", no hay equivocación... y es que ya me acostumbré a esto.

Mi nombre real es Uzumaki Naruto; soy un niño de 12 años, pero, desde pequeño me han confundido con una niña; tengo una cara muy dulce, mis ojos azules impactan, en especial a las señoras amas de casa, y mi cabello, un rubio extenso; mi padre me ha acostumbrado a vivir de este modo por mi bien, ya que en varias escuelas tuve problemas con los niños por siempre aparentar ser una niña, ya que me golpeaban y era la burla de la clase...

Ahora visto con el uniforme de las niñas, me peino con dos colitas muy monas, y es por eso que digo que mi padre tuvo que pasar por varios problemas para que me permitieran entrar de este modo a la escuela.

- ¿Usted lo cree? jeje... - una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios

- Jaja, bien, puedes sentarte; el que sigue

Me he sentado en el instante que mi compañero de atrás se levantó, el cual comenzó a presentarse.

- Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, tengo 12 años, hay muchas cosas que no me gustan y pocas que me gustan

Mi mirada se fijó en un instante en el chico que estaba detrás de mí, era él, sin duda era él quien tenía locas a Sakura y a Ino; moreno, de ojos oscuros, una mirada fría y "algo" serio.

¡Ahora recuerdo!... él iba también en mí primaria, en un salón diferente, ¡es verdad!, era el chico popular y al parecer, aquí también lo será, pero con justa razón, ya que ese chico... es bastante apuesto.

¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - todas las chicas del salón estaban emocionadas sólo por haberlo escuchado hablar, pero es que ese chico era realmente un engreído... ¡que antipático!

Terminando las presentaciones el profesor Iruka pasó a explicarnos en lo que consistirían sus clases, viéndonos ya tomando nota.

El timbre ha sonado y todos salimos al descanso, es entonces cuando me topo con mi querida amiga de la primaria que ahora también lo es en la secundaria.

- ¡Hinata! - le grito al verla en el pasillo

Al principio estaba algo triste por que no me tocó en la misma clase que ella, pero viéndolo de otro modo podemos vernos aun en los descansos.

- Naru-chan - se acerca a mí sonriendo como es costumbre

Sí... ella es la única que sabe mi secreto.

- ¿Qué piensas de la escuela? - le pregunto animadamente

- Em... pues mi primera clase no estuvo nada mal

- Me imagino; además, vas en el mismo grupo que tu primo Neji ¿cierto?

- Sí... y tú vas con Sakura-san

Mi mirada se agacha al instante.

- Sí...

La verdad es que en el fondo yo estaba enamorado de Sakura... era una amiga inigualable, pero... eso terminó cuando conoció a Ino y se volvieron las "fans" número uno de ese tal Uchiha.

Caminamos por un largo tramo, la escuela es realmente grande, podría perderme si no me fijo. Y sin darnos cuenta llegamos cerca de donde estaban ellas, sí, Ino y Sakura, es allí donde la veo... sonriendo lejos de mí... me duele tenerla tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca.

- ¿Ya viste Sakura? - Ino sonríe burlona mirándome - Es tu ex amiga

- ¿Ah? - Sakura voltea a verme de una manera seca - ¡Ush!

No lo soporto, me doy media vuelta y salgo corriendo...

¿Por qué se fue de mi lado?... ¿por qué no quiso más ser mi amiga?... ¿qué hice mal?... ¿qué?

De mis ojos comienzan a brotar lágrimas, y por ir corriendo por el pasillo sin fijarme, llegué a chocar.

- Auch... - ahora en el suelo abro mis ojos inmediatamente para pedir disculpas - Lo lamen...

Vaya sorpresa, la persona con la que choqué es exactamente a quien más detesto; ese moreno que hizo que Sakura se alejara de mí.

- Fíjate por donde vas idiota... ¿hum?

- ¡Oye!... ¿eh?... - ¿qué sucede?... ¿por qué me mira de esa forma?; bajo mi mirada observando lo que él miraba

¡Dios!... este es el fin, mi falda estaba alzada y se me notaba entre la pantaleta lo que he estado ocultando durante años.

Avergonzado me cubrí con la falda al tiempo que ocultaba mi mirada. Era seguro, quizá me golpearía como lo hacían en mis antiguas escuelas, o peor, me haría quedar en ridículo en la escuela; mi padre tendrá que cambiarme de colegio...

Sentí como mi rostro estaba siendo levantado, el chico moreno me hizo mirarle a los ojos, y en realidad su cara estaba demasiado cerca de la mía, no pude ocultar el sonrojo que apareció entre mis mejillas; tiene una mirada fría, pero, muy... sensual.

¡Ah!... ¡¿pero en qué estoy pensando?!

Al volver a la realidad, Sasuke sonrió de lado mientras cerraba sus ojos y se separaba de mí, al momento me dio la espalda y comenzó a dar paso.

¿Qué era lo que había sucedido?... no lo entiendo... ¿por qué?... ¡¿por qué?!

Sin poder reaccionar, continuaba allí sentado tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido.

- ¡Espera! - decidí gritarle y levantándome lo alcancé - Espera... por favor, yo...

- Calma - Sasuke ni siquiera me volteaba a ver, tenía la mirada fija en otra dirección mientras me hablaba - No diré nada - fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a alejarse de mí

No sé por que razón sucedió, pero sentía como mi corazón latía acelerado, mis mejillas estaban rojas y mis labios temblaban.

¿Podría creerle?... ¿será capaz de no decir nada?... realmente ¿será sincero?... no entiendo que sucede, pero algo en el fondo de mi ser me decía que podía confiar en él.

La siguiente clase comenzó... y conocimos al profesor de Matemáticas Ibiki; es algo extraño y bastante feo, pero en el fondo parece ser un buen sujeto y aunque no entiendo nada a sus problemas creo que después de todo esto no está tan mal.

Aunque mi cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que escuchaba hablar a Sasuke, que se hallaba sentado tras de mí, esto no es normal, claro que no lo es, por que a mí me gusta Sakura... ¿o no?

Las clases terminaron, iba dirigido a mi casa con Hinata a mi lado, ella estaba hablándome de lo bien que le caía la profesora de Artes Kurenai, sin embargo no le podía prestar mucha atención, ya que en mi cabeza estaba aquel chico... y no podía sacarlo ni pensando en Ramen.

- Bueno Naru-chan, aquí nos separamos

- ¿Eh?... ah sí - unas tres cuadras antes de llegar a mi casa Hinata se desvía para irse a su hogar - Nos vemos mañana

- Hasta mañana - se retira lentamente de mí

Un suspiro sale forzado de mis labios y continuo caminando hacia mi casa, aun con esa tormentosa confusión en mi cabeza.

Al alzar la mirada mientras camino me doy cuenta de que frente a mí estaba él, Sasuke Uchiha; recargado en la esquina, de inmediato me sentí nervioso, tengo una idea de lo que quiere, ¿me amenazaría?, no lo sé, pero de que algo quiere, eso es seguro, ¿qué será?... ¿dinero?... ¿almuerzos todas las mañanas?... ¿o quizá sólo quiere golpearme?

Sin más remedio caminé haciéndome el distraído, pero antes de dar un paso más me sujetó de la muñeca, lo que hizo que el miedo invadiera mi cuerpo y es que sabía bien que me llegó la hora.

- ¿Q-qué pasa? - me di valor de preguntarle sin chocar mi mirada con la suya y es que me da pavor verle a los ojos

- ¿De verdad eres un chico? - se colocó de tras de mí inmediatamente introduciendo sus manos debajo de mi blusa escolar, colocándolas justamente al nivel de mis pezones - Humm... si tuvieras algo de pecho realmente serías considerado una chica

Mis mejillas estaban de color rojizo, estaba realmente paralizado, pero a la vez avergonzado. No pensandolo más lo empujé alejando sus "sucias" manos de mi cuerpo.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! - abrazándome a mí mismo le miro con desprecio aun algo apenado - ¡¿O es que eres un pervertido?!

Él sólo se dignó a sonreír, lo cual hizo que mi piel se erizara, tengo miedo... mucho miedo.

Me acorraló hacia la pared colocando sus manos a mis costados. Por mi parte, yo desvío la mirada... no quiero ver sus ojos...

Un estremecer en mi cuerpo al sentir al muy descarado acariciarme la pierna.

- ¡Hey! - por el enfado me hizo voltear a verle, y ahora sus ojos se clavaron en los míos

- Tienes unas piernas muy suaves y encantadoras - sonríe burlón - Te las depilas ¿cierto?

- ... - las palabras no salen de mis labios, estaba siendo acosado y lo peor de todo es que mi cuerpo no respondía para defenderme

Dejando de tocar mi pierna, deslizó dos de sus dedos por mis labios mientras se mordía los suyos; ¡¿qué está haciendo?!... ¿acaso trata de intimidarme o seducirme?...

Cerré mis ojos para no verlo más, pero, cuando volví a abrirlos él ya estaba dándome la espalda.

- Hasta mañana - dijo sin más comenzando a caminar, alejándose de mi presencia

¿Qué fue eso?... no, sencillamente no lo entiendo...

Bajé mi mirada avergonzado mientras abrazaba mi mochila.

Minutos después llegué a mi hogar, dirigido a mi habitación; mi padre no llegaba aun del trabajo y yo estaba muy confundido por lo que acababa de sucederme. Tirándome sobre mi cama boca abajo, el color rojizo en mis mejillas no desaparecía aun; que absurdo... he sido intimidado por ese engreído, aunque, aun me continuaba preguntando... ¿por qué se comportó de esa manera?

Me senté quitándome las prendas del colegio, entré a la ducha, dejando libre mi cabello rubio, caído así entre mis hombros, mientras continuaba con mil dudas en mi cabeza.

Dentro de la bañera, en aquella tranquilizante agua caliente, alcé mi pierna derecha, tocándomela suavemente, tal como él lo hizo momentos atrás...

¿Por qué hizo eso?...

Acaso ¿le gustan los chicos?, un momento, yo parezco chica... ¡Aaah!... no comprendo lo que está pasando...

Momentos después de la ducha, saliendo de la bañera cubriéndome en el momento con la toalla, pasé delante del espejo, deteniéndome y observándome... ese soy yo. Dejo caer la toalla mirándome totalmente desnudo ante el espejo...

¿Por qué nací con esta apariencia?... ¿Dios, por qué no simplemente te decidiste en lo que querías que fuera?

Dime por favor... ¿qué soy yo?...

¿Un chico o una chica?

Sin esperarlas, las lágrimas corrían entre mis mejillas, de nuevo, esto es casi diario; oculto el dolor ante mi padre, pero la verdad es que no soporto esto... me siento tan mal, no sé que es lo que soy...

Tirandome en la cama me hundo ante un oscuro abismo, quedándome en minutos totalmente dormido, y es que estoy agotado...

Fue mi primer día de clases y hasta ahora el más complicado... ¿qué pasará de ahora en adelante?... ¿qué será de mí?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Tu nombre

Mi Secreto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**TU NOMBRE**

Despierto lentamente dándome cuenta de que todo el cuarto está oscuro, me había quedado dormido tan temprano que despierto a altas horas de la noche, por no decir que ya era de madrugada.

Bajé las escaleras para darme cuenta que era cierto lo que suponía, mi padre aun no había llegado; suspiro levemente y entro a la cocina. Prepararé mi almuerzo para el colegio, por que mi padre después de echarse sus "copas" nocturnas no creo que quiera preparármelo él.

¿Qué puedo preparar?... quizá unas bolas de arroz o quizá...

...RING... RING...

¿El teléfono?... ¿a estas horas a quién se le ocurre llamar?... Espero que no sea mi padre perdido en algún sitio desconocido.

- ¿Aló? - aunque si es alguna venta nocturna o una "novia" de mi papá seguro que me dará un coraje

- ¿Naruto-kun?

Me quedo mudo por unos momentos... esa voz es de...

Colgué sin pensarlo; mis manos estaban temblando, yo... es verdad, estaba a punto de preparar mi almuerzo, no debo distraerme.

¿Cuanto tiempo pasó desde que colgué?... ¿por qué ha llamado?... ¿qué era lo que quería?. Ya era muy tarde para preguntar, puesto que no dudé siquiera en soltar el teléfono.

Y mientras pensaba en la llamada y preparaba unos emparedados por falta de arroz... debo recordar hacer las compras mañana, no cabe duda de que mi padre es un irresponsable.

Ha decidido llegar a quien espero, quizá no se esperaba verme aun despierto, me miró directamente al entrar a la cocina para guardar sus "sobrantes" en el refrigerador.

- Naruto... ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora? - si piensa soltarme un cuento no le creeré que desde lejos apesta a alcohol

- Papá... - le miro con ironía - Eso es lo de menos, explícame tú, ¿no habíamos hablado ya de esto? - a veces siento que quien mantiene el orden aquí soy yo

- Es que... bueno... sólo iba a ser una hora... pero jeje... tú sabes... em... ¿no sabes donde quedaron las pastillas?... tengo un mal presentimiento de que mañana no podré ir a trabajar

¿A trabajar?, por favor si estás más borracho que un burro... ok, no entendí lo que dije, bueno no importa.

- En la mesa de centro de la sala, te las preparé para cuando llegaras, incluso dejé un vaso con agua

- Jeje... se nota que ya me conoces, debes sentirte avergonzado por tener un padre como yo

- ¿Por qué?... un padre pervertido y borracho, humm... no sé por que lo dices

- Vamos Naruto, no seas cruel y deja la ironía conmigo, ¡oh! es verdad, hoy fue tu primer día de clases

- Ayer

- ¿Eh?... - miró su reloj - Vaya, las 4 am, hem... bueno y ¿qué tal te fue?

Un nuevo suspiro en mis labios resonó.

- No tan mal - no podría decirle que el chico popular de la escuela descubrió mi secreto, así como viene seguro le da un infarto

- ¿No tan mal?

- Sí bueno, ya sabes, los profesores no van a tener compasión, las tareas y trabajos estarán hasta el tope

- Jajaja, me alegro por ello - aun entre su borrachera me miró con ternura y esbozó una sonrisa - Mi hijo estudioso, seguro que te irá bien, así que no te preocupes

¿Preocuparme?... es la palabra indicada del como me siento ante el lío en el que me encuentro.

Mandado mi padre a dormir, terminé el almuerzo para la escuela, faltaban dos horas para que fuera la hora de irme al colegio, así que me duché, arreglé y todo lo necesario. Saliendo a tiempo de la casa para la escuela, camino por la banqueta mientras miro el cielo, las nubes tan fluyentes, me recuerdan a mi compañero Shikamaru, ayer todo el día estuvo mirandolas, parece tan flojo que no sé como logra levantarse en las mañanas para ir a la escuela.

Me detengo de pronto; frente a mí un chico estaba golpeando a un pobre cachorrito, ¡patanes! como los detesto.

- ¡Oye! - corrí de inmediato a donde estaba y le detuve sujetándole del brazo - ¡Deja en paz al...

Sorpresa la mia, cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad, el chico no estaba golpeando al cachorro, sino que él estaba dándole de comer; ¡perfecto Naruto, eres un idiota! ahora sal de la vergüenza.

- Err... - sonrisa nerviosa de mi parte, que tonto soy - Lo siento... pensé que tú...

- ¿Pensaste? - el chico lanzaba su mirada fijamente a mí, es pelirrojo y tiene unos ojos azul agua profundos y lo peor de la situación es que trae puesto el uniforme de mi escuela

- Eh... creí que estabas golpeándolo

El chico cambió su expreción, sonriendome y clavando sus ojos sobre los míos... ¡ahg!, me molesta que hagan eso.

- ¿P-pasa algo? - pregunto sin mostrar nervios, claro, esa ni yo me la creí

- Tu nombre

- ¿Ah?

- Dime tu nombre

¿A qué viene eso?, este chico es raro... pero mejor salgo de problemas, me siento asechado por un oso ¿servirá de algo si finjo muerte?

- Naru - sonrío un poco forzado - Uzumaki Naru

- Naru, no olvidaré tu nombre - fue lo único que se dignó a decirme dejándome atrás, adelantándose por la calle

No entendí nada de lo que pasó, pero bueno; el cachorrito es tan lindo, no puedo creer que un animal tan lindo esté sólo. Soledad... yo entiendo perfectamente lo que es eso.

Unos momentos después me di cuenta que se me estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a la escuela, corriendo ahora para que eso no suceda llego alterado al salón de clases, para darme cuenta de que...

- ¡¿El profesor aun no llega?!

- Así es Naru-chan - me responde una de mis compañeras

- ¿Eh? - miro a quien me respondió - ¡Ah! que sorpresa, ¡Temari! - la abrazo con fuerza sin chistar

- Jaja, yo también me alegro de verte Naru-chan

Ella es Temari, en la primaria éramos las amigas inseparables, sí Hinata, Temari y yo éramos como los tres mosqueteros... em... bueno mosqueteras.

- Pero... - me separo para mirarla - ¿Por qué ayer no viniste?, ya pensaba que no ibas a entrar a esta escuela

- Mi papá tenía que arreglar unos papeles, ya que inscribió también a mis hermanos

- ¿Tus hermanos?, pensé que sólo era uno, Kankuro

- No, verás, mi padre al final nos mostró un nuevo hermanito que nos tenía oculto - suspira - Me molesta que los adultos guarden tantos secretos

- Eh... jeje sí - ni hablar, Temari no sabe mi secreto y prefiero quedarme así con ella por el momento

Mientras hablaba con mi amiga que me animó diciéndome que iría en el mismo salón que yo, sentí como un escalofrío fluyó por mi cuerpo al escuchar a las chicas cuchichear emocionadas, no quise mirar... por que era seguro, él ha llegado.

- ¿Naru?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Sasuke-kun está en nuestro salón? - iba ya imaginándome su escándalo desde ahorita

- Pues... sí

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! - sus ojos parecían transformarce en destellos

- Jeje... me imaginé que también eras de sus "fans"

- Pues... en la primaria me daba igual, pero has dicho que está en nuestro salón y... - lo que sigue me lo dice en voz baja - Dicen que se puso muy guapo

Como si eso a mí me importara, no sé por que las chicas se vuelven locas por ese pervertido.

- ¿Guapo? - desinterés mío es lo que se notó - No lo creo, la verdad es que sólo es un engreído y...

- Hola Naru-chan

Ay no. Lentamente miro a la puerta, dándome cuenta de que ese sin vergüenza acababa de dirigirme la palabra, a mí, ¡frente a todas las chicas del salón!

Y además, sonriéndome con picardía ¡¿quién se cree?!

- Naru-chan; Sasuke-kun te... ¡te saludó! - incluso sabía que Temari se sorprendería - ¡Explícame! - eso se escuchó más como amenaza

- Em... no, es que... verás... - caray, pues ¿qué le digo?

Ahora aparte de tener a ese sin vergüenza burlándose de mí, tengo las miradas asesinas de todas las chicas de mi clase, y más preocupante, Sakura e Ino me miraban con fuego en sus ojos.

- Hey, te acabo de saludar - el moreno se me acerca, ¡no!, ¡no te acerques a mí! - ¿No vas a decirme nada? - parado a un lado de mí, aun con esa sucia sonrisa... ¡ah, que coraje me da!

¿Qué digo yo? ja, nada, es más le fulmino, aunque eso no fue una buena idea, parece que ahora me detestan más las chicas, no salgo de una para entrar a otra.

Y él, sonriendo aun se dirige a su asiento clavando su mirada sobre mí, mirándome de arriba-abajo, lo cual provocó un sonrojo en mis mejillas, no sé que tanto me mira si bien que él lo sabe, ¡ah! seguro se está burlando de mí, ¡eso es!

- ¡Ah!, ¡ah! - entra corriendo un adulto al salón - Buenos días alumnos, lo siento jeje, mi abuela no encontraba sus pantuflas y bueno... se me hizo tarde...

¿En serio?... ¡Wow! si no lo dice no me entero.

- Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, y les impartiré la clase de Biología

Ni hablar, tener clase de Biología con un profesor incumplido, me recuerda a mi padre.

Pero bueno, al final terminada la clase con el profesor retrasos, caminaba por el pasillo con Temari buscando a Hinata.

- Oye Naru-chan

- Dime - parece que Temari volverá a preguntarme por ese chico... ¡no! odio pensar en él

- Parece que Sasuke-kun está, bueno... - sonríe - Interesado en ti

Me detengo de golpe tropezándome con uno de los escalones, ahora estoy de nuevo en el suelo, dios, parece que el suelo me ama.

- Ouch... - esta vez no fui tan torpe, me puse un boxer cachetero, femenino pero perfecto para no dejar ver cosas que no necesito que me vean

- Jajaja, sigo pensando Naru-chan, que eres bastante curiosa - alzando mi mirada observo al profesor Iruka que parecía bastante divertido por mi forma de ser

- ¡Iah! - me incorporo inmediato sentándome en le suelo arreglándome la falda

Ya lejos el profesor Iruka me levanté sobándome el claro golpe que me di en la rodilla.

- Esto dejará moretón - resalieron lagrimillas en mis ojos

- ¡Naru-chan! - al fin, Hinata aparece y alterada al haber visto la escena de lejos

- Hinata ¿dónde estabas?

- Lo siento, Temari-san, es que venía de clase de deportes - se sonroja - Y es que el uniforme de deportes es muy vergonzoso

- Es verdad - Temari me voltea a ver - A nosotras nos toca deportes en la siguiente clase ¿no?

Un nudo en mi garganta se atravesó... ¡¿uniforme de deportes?!

- ¡¿Cómo es el uniforme de deportes Hinata?! - estoy alterado, sí, ¡lo estoy!

- Em... pues...

- Ay, no te preocupes Naru-chan, yo ya los vi y... - Temari me guiña el ojo - Podrás dejar boca abierta a Sasuke-kun

- ¿Eh? - un sonrojo notándose en mí - ¡No seas tonta, yo nunca me interesaría en alguien como él!

- ¿Sasuke-kun?

- Es verdad, Hinata no sabe nada - sonríe maliciosa Temari - Naru-chan y Sasuke-kun tienen "algo" oculto, por que él la trata de tú por tú y no es todo, la mira como si se la quisiera comer

Hinata se sonrojó de inmediato, imaginándose lo que Temari acababa de contarle, ¡AH!, ¡NO, NO IMAGINEN COSAS QUE NO SON!

- ¡Cierra la boca! - negando con mi cabeza como desesperado - ¡Yo no me intereso por chicos!

La mirada de Temari se clavó en mí.

- Eh... chicos como él - sonrío aun más nervioso de lo que podría estar

- Bueno, eso ya lo veremos - y Temari no desiste - Iré a ver donde quedaron mis hermanos, ahora nos vemos - se aleja

- Sí... - suspiro con levidad

- Naru-chan

- No Hinata, no te preocupes - le sonrío, pero en realidad no quiero ni que Hinata sepa que ese torpe Uchiha sabe mi secreto y que además se atrevió a acosarme

- No es eso - se nota nerviosa

- ¿Hm?... ¿qué pasa?

- Es que...

... ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Ahí me veo al lado de mis compañeros en el patio de la escuela.

- Buenos días chiquillos, mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko, les impartiré la clase de deportes - me señala... oh vamos, de entre tantos ¡¿por qué a mí?! - Váyanse a cambiar, que comenzaremos con el calentamiento

- Esa palabra me gusta - me susurró en el oído Sasuke ¡AAAAH, ES UN IDIOTA!

Le miro sonrojado y molesto... ja, no cabe duda, es un pervertido.

El momento de la verdad llegó, estamos allí, en los vestidores de chicas... ¡¿cómo saldré de esta?!. Miro como mis compañeras comienzan a desvertirse sin dudarlo, un sonrojo en mis mejillas volvió a aparecer, pero... sin dejar de preocuparme... ¿CÓMO VOY YO A DESVERTIRME FRENTE A ELLAS?

- ¿Te sucede algo Naru-chan? - Temari se veía preocupada por mi nerviosismo

- Em... es que... - claro que me sucede algo, ¡soy un chico!... al menos tengo "algo" que no quiero que me vean

- Yo sé que le pasa - respondió Ino mirandome con desprecio - Le da vergüenza mostrarnos que ni sostén usa por que no tiene nada la pobre jajaja

Risas de parte de las chicas hacia mí... detesto cuando se ponen pesadas.

- Es verdad - le apoya Sakura - Naru-chan, que pena me da tu poco desarrollo, seguro que Sasuke-kun no dura mucho fijado en ti

- Calla niña frentuda y tú la güereja - Temari está ¿defendiéndome? - Que si le tienen envidia por que Sasuke-kun si tiene buen gusto y Naru-chan tiene unas piernas más bonitas que las de ustedes, además... - en tono agresivo - Ella si tiene trasero, no como otras

¡Aaaah!, ¡¿qué ha dicho?!... ¡¿TENGO TRASERO?!... ahora que lo pienso nunca me he visto detenidamente por la parte de atrás en el espejo, pero... ¡AH, NO TENÍA QUE HABER DICHO ESO!.

De todos modos después de las palabras de Temari ya nadie dijo ni "pio".

- Naru-chan - me habla en voz baja mi amiga - Si es por eso de tu pecho que no te quieres desvestir vete a los baños

¡Temari!, tú si me entiendes.

- ¡Sí! - sonrío corriendo hacia el baño de chicas, sí... ¿que más?, es mejor a dejarme en ridículo

Corriendo hacia el baño vuelvo a tropezarme en los escalones.

- ¡Ahh!... ¡odio estos escalones!

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Hm? - levanto mi mirada del suelo viendo quien me preguntó

Oh sorpresa, ¡es el chico pelirrojo!

- Eh, sí, gracias - me levanto sacudiéndome la falda

- Bien, entonces, nos vemos... Naru - se aleja

- ¿Ah?... es verdad, recordó mi nombre - pestañeo un poco sorprendido, pero, nunca le pregunté yo su nombre, una gota de sudor ronda ahora por mi cabeza

Y al fin todos vestidos con el uniforme de deportes, que era bastante incomodo, al menos el de las chicas con un short aun más pequeño que la falda y un top también ajustado... ¡¿pero qué clase de director tenemos que permite estas cosas?!

- Te queda bastante bien - dice en voz baja y cruzado de brazos el moreno a un lado de mí

Inflo mis mejillas molesto; este chico cada vez me cae peor.

Después de hacernos correr como locos desenfrenados por media hora, la profesora nos dejó descansar 5 segundos... es un monstruo.

- De acuerdo - la profesora Anko comienza a dar indicaciones - Primero que nada quiero que hagan parejas de chico y chica

Sin siquiera preguntarme el mal nacido Sasuke cruzó su brazo tras de mí sujetando mi hombro... ¡AAAH, IDIOTA!

Ahora yo era el centro de atención, sonrojado y con una chinche pegada a mi lado ¿qué más podía hacer?, si rechazo el estar con él, Temari nunca me lo perdonaría. Ni hablar, mi mirada se dirige a otro lado; ¿con quién quedó Temari?... ¿ah?... ¿Shikamaru?

- Bien, ahora que están en parejas, quiero que hagan los siguientes ejercicios - pasando hojas de los ejercicios

La hoja quedó en manos del Uchiha, a quien me quedo mirándo con mi ya clásico desprecio.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿qué clase de... - sin previo aviso el sin vergüenza me tiró al suelo y se tiró sobre mí

Sonriendo con una malicia desquiciante y yo como un tonto rojizo y paralizado; algo me dice que este chico está disfrutando de mi sufrir.

Colocado en cuatro patas sobre mí a una corta distancia de tocarme, sin poder controlar las palpitaciones de mi corazón... ¡que absurdo, no es para que me ponga así!, ¡basta!,basta, basta!

- Tranquilízate Naru - sonríe con ternura, con esos ojos negros penetrando en los míos, su cabello moviéndose por el viento ante su rostro, que... que guapo... ¡AH, QUE TONTERIAS ESTOY PENSADO!

Desvío mi mirada a otro lado aun ahí en el suelo sin poder ocultar el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

- Cállate... sólo sigue los pasos de los ejercicios y ya

- Hmmm... hay un ejercicio de aprendizaje de respiración de boca a boca

- ¿QUÉ? - me siento acercando mi cara a la suya - ¡Ni se te ocurra!

- Jajaja, torpe, no hay nada de eso en los ejercicios - me muestra la hoja - Sólo bromeaba

El sonrojo aumentado y mi furia también, este chico me desespera, ¡me dan ganas de estrangularlo!

- Deja de hacerte el simpático conmigo y trabaja, que si saco mala calificación yo te...

- ¿Sí?... - acerca aun más su rostro al mío - ¿Tú me...?

- Eh... ¡hm! - vuelvo a acostarme en el suelo

Mientras él seguía sonriendo, que desesperante...

Al final de todos los ejercicios, donde el desgraciado del Uchiha no se la dudó dos veces para hacerme quedar en ridículo.

Volvimos a los vestidores... al menos ellas, yo me fui al baño.

- Esto es un infierno... - suspiro nuevamente - ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por todo esto? - recargo mi espalda en la puerta del baño mientras me quito el short - Ese chico sólo juega conmigo y yo no me puedo negar a sus burlas, después de todo no quiero que se enfade y pase algo que no quiero que pase... - suspiro colocándome la falda - Me pregunto si podré soportar toda la secundaria así

Saliendo del baño ya vestido como es "normal", al menos normal para mí... me dirijo nuevamente a la clase.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. La reunión de Sakura e Ino

Mi Secreto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**LA REUNIÓN DE SAKURA E INO**

De nuevo en el salón de clases. Hoy ha sido un día bastante agitado, de hoy en adelante mi clase más odiada es DEPORTES. En este momento tenemos clase libre, parece que tuvo un inconveniente el profesor de Inglés.

- Naru-chan ¿cómo te sientes?

- ¿A qué te refieres Temari? - una pregunta un tanto confusa de parte de mi amiga pero su razón tuvo para hacerla

- Pues... - su rostro comenzó a mostrar una sonrisa demasiado "picante" - Sasuke-kun y tú en clase de Deportes, ya sabes

Debí sospechar que se trataría de algo así, pero por Dios ¿qué le hace pensar que YO me interesaría por Uchiha Sasuke?... es decir, por más que lo veo yo...

Volteando mi mirada hacia atrás, donde se sentaba él, ese chico distraído estaba mirando hacia la ventana sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y no sólo me refiero a mí, la verdad es que todas las chicas del salón están como perdidas mirándolo todo el día. Hay momentos en donde realmente le tengo envidia, tiene la vida que cualquier chico quisiera tener, en pocas palabras la vida que yo quisiera tener.

Y es que mirándolo por dónde sea, es un chico y además, aunque me cueste admitirlo, es bastante apuesto, bueno, por algo es el más popular.

Suspiro mirando a Temari con ironía.

- Podrás presumir que tienes de amiga a la única chica que no se interesa por ese engreído - le sonreí un tanto molesto y es que el solo hablar de él me pone de malas

- No sé si creerte - mirándome un tanto interesada seguía insistiéndome - Es decir ¿no sentiste o qué?... todas nos dimos cuenta de cómo a Sasuke-kun le encantaba poner sus manos sobre tu cuerpo - entrecerrando sus ojos y mirándome con picardía; de verdad Temari, no sé de donde sacas esas ideas

Es verdad que ese descarado se la pasó rozando sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, pero eso no quiere decir nada, en realidad creo que se burla de mí el desgraciado, o quizá lo hace a propósito para ver mi reacción, no no, ya sé, él quiere provocarme para que le diga algo y después él pueda amenazarme con lo que ya sabe.

- Hey Naru-chan, atenta, las chicas feas vienen hacia aquí - el rostro de Temari que mostraba picardía un momento ahora estaba bastante furioso

Volteando disimuladamente mi mirada, vi como lo que decía mi amiga era verdad, las dos fans número uno del Uchiha estaban dirigidas hacia acá y no al lugar de mi compañero perverso, vienen hacia...

- Hola Naru-chan - una sonrisa bastante falsa es lo que se nota en ti Ino, no deberías estudiar más actuación - Estabamos pensándolo mucho y al final Sakura y yo lo decidimos

- ¿Ah? - esta chica me confunde ¿qué decidieron?

- Bueno ya que lograste de alguna forma que Sasuke-kun se diera cuenta de tu existencia, decidimos invitarte a nuestra reunión de chicas aceptadas de la escuela - al decir eso Ino se veía con un gran aire de presumida

- Sí Naru, podemos ver que hay algo en ti y quisiéramos charlar contigo y bueno quizá nos des algunos tips para interesarle a Sasuke-kun - Sakura también se veía entrada en las palabras que Ino decía

- ¿Por qué ustedes invitarían a Naru-chan a su "reunión" de niñas fresas?, para ser sincera, no creo que algo como eso le interese, ella no es como ustedes - contestó sin pensarlo Temari antes de que yo pudiera decir algo

- Bueno, la verdad es que Sakura me comentó sobre lo buena que era Naru-chan en la primaria, yo le creo, es por eso que queremos tratar más con ella y yo creo que no deberías hablar por ella¿sabes? parece que Naru-chan tiene boca, no sé si te habías dado cuenta

Temari se veía bastante molesta, pero es que con eso no podría saber como me siento, es verdad que Sakura y yo éramos como uña y mugre antes, pero en realidad ella ahora me ve más como mugre que como amiga.

- Es verdad lo que dice - Sakura me miró con sus ojos verdes y me dio una sonrisa que desde hace años no había visto... - Naru, quisiera que pudieras venir, por que...sería agradable recordar viejos tiempos

Mi corazón de nuevo estaba fuera de control y es que ella me vuelve loco, no puedo negarme a esa sonrisa y sus bellos ojos.

- No creo que esté mal...al menos hacer el intento - fue lo que salió de mis labios después de tanto pensarlo

- ¿Qué? - parece que a Temari no le agradó mucho mi respuesta, pero es que yo...

- Bien, entonces nos veremos en mi casa a las 5 pm, no faltes Naru-chan - y diciendo eso Ino y Sakura se retiraron dejándonos a Temari y a mí de nuevo a solas

Con lo que no contaba era que mi amiga se molestaría bastante.

- ¿Eres tonta? - de verdad que está molesta - ¿Cómo puedes aceptar algo como eso?...¿no te das cuenta de que podría ser una trampa?, no, no podría¡lo es!

- Pero Temari...es que...

- Pensé que veías la diferencia de alguien que te aprecia y cuando sólo te ven la cara y se burlan a tu espalda - molesta se alejó de mi banca y se fue a sentar a su lugar

Y es que Temari tiene razón, no debo confiar en personas como ellas, pero y si...¿si pudiera volver a hablar con Sakura como en los viejos tiempos?...quiero poder confiar en ella de nuevo, no quiero pensar que es sólo un engaño para burlarse de mí o utilizarme para sacarme información sólo por conquistar al pervertido del Uchiha...Sakura era mi amiga, lo era y quisiera que vuelva a serlo...

Durante lo que quedó de clases, Temari no volvió a cruzar palabra conmigo...me siento muy triste por ello, pero es que, no sé que hacer. Quiero ir a la reunión y estar de nuevo al lado de Sakura, pero no quiero que por eso Temari y Hinata se alejen de mi lado...¿qué haré?...¿qué debo hacer?...

- ¿Naru-chan? - topándome con Hinata en el pasillo, mi segunda amiga me mira preocupada por mi cara sin ánimos - ¿Qué tienes?

- Hinata...es sólo que yo...

- Hinata, vamonos, hoy quedamos en ir por una nieve a la hora de la salida y sabes que si llegamos tarde se terminan los de Chocolate y es mi favorito - jalándola del brazo se la lleva sin ni siquiera despedirse de mí

El amor me confunde, por que eso soy...un chico enamorado de la persona equivocada, por que además de que por mi apariencia...¿qué chica se interesaría por mí?, quizá sólo una lesbiana.

Parado en la salida de la escuela, miro como Temari y Hinata se alejan de mí, me siento impotente, he sido un torpe, pero no puedo remediarlo, si tengo una clara oportunidad no debo desaprovecharla, si lo hiciera no me lo perdonaría jamás...

- ¿Pasa algo Naru?

- ¿Eh? - volteando a la persona que me habló me doy cuenta de que era él, el pelirrojo con el que me topé en la mañana - Oh, eres tú - le sonrío tenuemente - No es algo por lo cual alarmarse pero... - oculto un poco mi mirada - Digamos que no soy la persona que alguien merece tener como amiga

- Hmmm...¿me dejarías invitarte un raspado? - mirándome con seriedad me di cuenta de que a pesar de ser tan misterioso parece ser en el fondo un chico muy tranquilo - Quisiera escucharte y quizá poder animarte un poco, por que tú eres de las chicas que se ve bien con una sonrisa en sus labios

- Gracias... - no estaría mal, después de todo necesito alguien con quien hablar, aunque sea un chico como él

Momentos después llegamos al sitio donde venden raspados y nos sentamos en una de las mesas fuera del local.

- Es verdad - recordé entonces algo muy importante - Aun no me haz dicho tu nombre¿cuál es?

- Gaara - respondió con la misma seriedad que llevaba en su rostro desde que salimos de la escuela

- ¿Siempre eres así de serio? - seré curioso pero quiero saberlo

- Normalmente sí, no lo voy a negar - tomó su raspado y le sorbió un poco al popote, después me miró alzando un poco la mirada - Pero no vinimos aquí a hablar de mí, mejor dime el por que piensas que nadie te merece como amiga

- Bueno... - un suspiro y de nuevo mi cara triste - Una antigua amiga me invitó a una reunión y pues...me han dicho que sólo será una trampa y no te diré que lo dudo, pero aun así, quisiera poder confiar en ella, por que la extraño demasiado, ella fue mi primera amiga oficial y bueno... - también fue y es mi primer amor

- Con que tu primer amiga oficial, por lo que dices no tuviste una infancia muy de envidiarse ¿o me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas - no puedo negar algo que es verdad por desgracia

- Pero creo que tus amigas sólo se preocupan por ti - sin despegar su mirada de mí continuaba con su opinión del asunto - Tienen miedo de que te puedan lastimar o hacerte un daño innecesario, quizá por eso están enfadadas de que quieras volver a acercarte a esa chica

- Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero es que no pude negarme...yo la quiero demasiado - más de lo que debería

- Entonces deberías hablar de eso con ellas, decirles que como fue tu primer amiga y la extrañas...

- ¡No!...no podría decirles algo así, por que... - es lógico, Sakura me ha tratado muy mal estos últimos días y si les dijera eso pensarían que soy masoquista

- Pues creo que la decisión la tienes tú

- ¿Eh? - la decisión...en eso tiene mucha razón

- Eres una chica bastante interesante, sin negar que eres muy bonita, creo que - se levanta de su asiento sin dejar de mirarme - Harás lo correcto - esbozó una pequeña sonrisa la cual es curioso pero me hizo sentir más relajado...a pesar de que me dijo que soy "bonita", no es un bruto como Sasuke, es más dulce que nada - Lo lamento, pero se me hace tarde y debo verme con unas personas, ojalá puedas salir de problemas y nos veremos mañana en la escuela

Ahora él se ha ido y yo me quedo sólo, analizando las palabras que me ha dicho y lo que está sucediendo. Temari y Hinata son mis nuevas amigas y Sakura es mi antigua amiga y mi amor imposible. La verdad es que sigo muy confundido...

- ¿Hmm?...¿qué haces aquí usuratonkachi?

Agh...de sólo escuchar su voz sé a la perfección que es él. Volteo para verle sin mucha importancia.

- ¿Acaso te han dejado dentro de la maceta? - parece que se divierte fastidiándome, pero no le daré el gusto

- Te equivocas morenito, la cita ya terminó y me quedé un poco más aquí ya que...

No pude terminar la frase, el chico en un momento rápido golpeo con su palma la mesa y acercó su rostro de golpe al mío, semejante susto que me ha dado que ha hecho que mi corazón se acelerará.

- ¿Q-qué? - no entiendo por que siempre saca cosas que me confunden, se supone que él sabe mi secreto, quisiera poder saber que es lo que piensa

- ¿Tuviste una cita?...¿con quién? - ¿de cuando acá éste se interesa por lo que hago y lo que no?...parece un novio celoso

- ¿Tiene algo de malo el que tenga una cita con alguien?

- Kh... - se incorpora de nuevo y me mira de reojo

Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de que era tan divertido ver molesto a este chico.

- ¿No me dirás que estás celoso, cierto? - enrollé un mechón de mi cabello en mi dedo índice divertido

- ¡Ja! - aun mirándome de reojo hizo una mueca bastante interesante, alejándose de mí sin decir más

Quien lo diría...de verdad pareciera como si yo le gustara, no, jaja, eso es absurdo, seguramente que le molesta la idea de que alguien más me fastidie y no sea él...eso debe ser.

Y bueno, después de caminar un tramo desde los raspados llegué a mi casa. Ahora llegó el momento, debo decidir, si iré o no a la reunión de Ino.

Mi padre volvió a salir por lo que veo, quizá ya que salió de la resaca fue a pedir una disculpa a su oficina. Subo a mi habitación para elegir la ropa que me pondré el día de hoy, es tan exasperante, mi armario lleno de ropa de chica, son pocos los conjuntos "masculinos" los que tengo, pero bueno...parece que la decisión está hecha...iré a la reunión, al menos sólo para ver lo que sucede, después de todo no podría empeorar mi situación con Sakura. Ya si lo que quieren son tips de conquiste hacia el Uchiha, no sé, me inventaré algo, yo que sé...

Una falda corta color marrón y una ombliguera naranja, con mis colitas monas, creo que no podría verme más "femenino"...hmmm...a veces me gusto yo mismo al verme al espejo, eso suena tonto, pero es que soy demasiado "bonito".

La hora está a punto de dar¿será la elección correcta la que tomaré?...quizá no, pero de verdad que deseo poder volver a hablar con Sakura, y bueno, no será mucho tiempo, me quedaré unos cuantos minutos y después...me iré, sí, eso haré.

No pensándolo más salí de la casa dirigido al aposento de Ino, no queda muy lejos de mi casa, así que dudo perderme...mientras camino sigo escuchando en mi cabeza las palabras de Gaara... "Harás lo correcto"...me pregunto si de verdad esto que hago, será lo correcto...de todos modos ya no hay marcha atrás.

En unos momentos ya me encontraba frente a la casa de Ino...¿entrar o no?...decide rápido Naruto. Soy un torpe...¿qué se supone que estoy haciendo?...vengo aquí por Sakura, pero ella nunca me ha mostrado amistad desde que me abandonó...es claro que esto sólo es por Sasuke. Lo siento Sakura, pero creo que me quedo con Temari y Hinata, ya que ellas si me quieren y no sólo por que un chico guapo se interese en mí. Y al final doy la espalda a la casa decidido a alejarme.

- ¡Naru!

Me detengo de impacto...esa es la voz de ella. Me doy media vuelta y la veo ahí, parada ante mí con una sonrisa encantadora.

- Sakura...

Corre hacia mí y tomándome del brazo me jala hacia la casa de Ino, mis piernas se dejan llevar, no puedo detenerme...Sakura está tocandome...

- ¿A dónde ibas?...llegas temprano, sólo han llegado 5 chicas aparte de tú y yo - ya dentro de la casa de Ino, las 5 chicas e Ino me miran con una sonrisa bastante atemorizante

- Hola Naru-chan - me saluda la rubia como esperaba con un disguste en la boca

- Jeje...al final decidí venir, pero es que...quizá no me quede mucho tiempo - debo salir lo más pronto que pueda, antes de que logre arrepentir

- Oh Naru-chan no te preocupes por eso, que no te irás aun, no al menos hasta que terminemos - el tono de voz de Ino sonaba un tanto amenazante

- ¿Terminemos?...¿con qué? - aunque con algo de miedo, tuve que preguntar, quiero saber a que me abstengo...seguro dos horas de preguntas sobre Sasuke o quizá insultos por que pareciera que él se interesa por mí

- Bueno Naru-chan, sabrás que todas las que adoramos a Sasuke-kun en el salón de clases tenemos el cabello largo - mientras hablaba se acariciaba su cabellera de forma presumida - Y es por que sabemos que a Sasuke-kun le gustan las chicas de cabello largo - una sonrisa bastante preocupante se mostró ante mí de parte de todas las chicas

- Y bueno, creo que podemos hacer algo - Sakura intervino y continuó con lo que trataban de insinuarme - Con...tu cabello

- ¿Ah? - creo que no he entendido lo que tratan de decirme

Sakura me pegó una fuerte bofetada dejándome en el suelo en instantes, pero ¿qué le pasa?...¿por qué hace eso?...

Sin darme cuenta las otras chicas me sujetaron ya en el suelo de brazos y piernas mientras reían como locas. ¡¿Qué piensan hacerme?!...

La noche fue larga, camino de regreso a mi casa con una lluvia bastante fuerte, no sé que pensar, estoy mal...muy mal...me siento como un total estúpido mientras mis lágrimas caen por mis mejillas...

Llego a mi casa mojando el suelo por venir empapado, mi padre viene emocionado con una buena noticia, al verme su cara quedó en shock, me abraza asustado preguntándome que fue lo que me sucedió. No te asustes papá...no es lo que piensas...suelto en llanto ante los hombros de mi padre. No puedo creerlo...ellas me han insultado y pegado...pero no es todo, me han cortado el cabello.

No debí haber ido...pero aun así fui...y ésta ha sido la consecuencia...

Todo por que Sasuke muestra interés por mí...todo por tener esta odiosa apariencia... ¿por qué Dios?... ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?... ¿por qué a mí?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Por favor vuelve Naru

Mi Secreto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** Lo sé T-T fue tan triste el final del capítulo anterior y muchos de ustedes se quedaron con muchas dudas ó-o pero hoy u¬u saldrán de ellas (**Kira:** Ya era hora ò.o ni podía comer por la intriga ¬¬)...xPU...pues espero que les guste, recuerden que sus reviews son bien resividos, además de que dan su opinión y sus ideas de lo que piensan que viene a continuación. Ah y sobre lo del cabello, no se preocupen ya sabrán como quedó Naruto... ¡Ja ne!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**POR FAVOR VUELVE NARU**

Ha pasado ya una semana desde lo ocurrido en casa de Ino...no he tenido problemas, y eso se debe a que...no he ido a la escuela...desde entonces.

- ¿De verdad crees que es necesario esto Naruto?...deberías al menos volver a hacer el intento, date una segunda oportunidad en esta escuela, apenas llevas unos días y...

Una mirada sin semblante dejó en silencio a mi padre¿es que acaso no entiende como me siento?...he sido herido no sólo físicamente, sino también psicológicamente...y lo que menos puedo soportar es la idea de que Sakura...haya sido parte de ello...

- Padre...sé lo que digo a la perfección - paso una mano por mi cabello, el cual ahora sólo me llegaba a medio cuello mientras un brote de lágrimas por coraje salían de mis ojos, estos últimos días no sale más de mí, la sonrisa ya no existe en mis facciones - No quiero volver a la escuela, contrátame un profesor particular o algo, pero no volveré a salir de la casa nunca más!

- Naruto...

Me comporto como un niño pequeño, lo sé, pero...no tengo momento para analizar mis palabras, hasta después de haberlas soltado.

- Lo siento papá...es sólo que...no lo soporto más... - agacho mi mirada con vergüenza

- No importa...si eso es lo que quieres, entonces lo haré - se levanta del sofá y va hacia el teléfono

¿Que si es lo que quiero?...no sé ni lo que quiero...

Esta semana Temari y Hinata han estado tratando de comunicarse conmigo, pero no he querido responder...¿cómo darles la cara después de haberlas traicionado?. Me siento como un total perdedor, especialmente ante mi padre, que sé que a mi lado ha sufrido todo lo que yo...por mi culpa tiene que hacer cosas extremistas y sólo por que...soy su hijo. Siempre he creído que todos estarían mejor si yo no existiera...

Quizá...si yo no existiera todos estarían mejor...mi padre no tendría por que soportar mis caprichos...Hinata y Temari no tendrían que preocuparse por tener a un atolondrado a su lado...Sakura e Ino no estarían celosas de que Sasuke esté interesado por alguien...sí, no cabe duda de que...

- Naruto

- ¿Ah? - listo, seguro que ahora ya mi padre terminó de hablar con el director de la escuela para sacarme y así...entrar a una vida vacía, la vida que merezco

- El director dice que no aceptará tu salida de la escuela hasta que no vayas personalmente por los papeles de tu inscripción

¿Qué?...¿qué clase de director es ese?...

- ¿Y para qué quiere que vaya yo?

- No lo sé...pero tendrás que ir, sino sabes bien lo que podría pasar después

- Sí, lo sé... - detesto cuando mandan psicólogos a la casa...como si de verdad ellos pudieran ayudarme, antes de intentar arreglar los problemas de los demás, esos sujetos deberían solucionar los propios

Ni hablar...no tenía salida ni opción...iría en horas de clase, así no tendría que toparme con nadie...

Decidido tuve que ir al otro día a la oficina del director. Me costó trabajo entrar a la escuela, me sentía demasiado intimidado como para poner un pie en ese lugar...

Caminando hacia la dirección miro a todos lados cauteloso, no quiero tropezar con Hinata, Temari o personas desagradables a mi vista...y estomago.

Al fin delante de la oficina, me tomé un poco mi tiempo antes de tocar...planeando las palabras que diría.

- Tranquilo...no pasará nada malo... - suspiro y toco a la puerta, unos momentos después se escucha un "adelante" a lo que me adentré a la oficina

Al entrar noté que el hombre al cual llamamos director sentado frente a mí, me miraba penetrante, que hacía que la piel se me pusiera de gallina.

- Toma asiento por favor - obedecí al momento ante su amabilidad tomando asiento en la silla puesta frente al gran escritorio que nos separaba

- Etto...como sabrá señor director, quiero darme de baja en su escuela y necesito los papeles, bueno...usted sabe perfectamente lo que necesito y...

- Antes de que digas algo más, me han pedido un favor

- ¿Eh? - de pronto sus ojos se cerraron y la perilla de la puerta que se hallaba tras de mi se escuchó abrirse

¿Un favor?...¿a qué se refería?...volteo mi mirada hacia la puerta al haber escuchado que alguien entró.

- Les daré un tiempo para hablar - dicho eso el director salió por otra puerta de la misma oficina

Traté de ocultarme en la misma silla sin resultado...después de todo sus ojos ya se habían puesto sobre mí.

- ¿Por qué haz faltado a la escuela?

Me sujeto del cabello mirando hacia otra dirección avergonzado.

- ¿Q-qué haces aquí...Sasuke?

- No me cambies el tema - ¿cómo lo hizo?...no lo sé, pero ya se encontraba al lado de donde estaba yo sentado

Seguí mirando a otra dirección sin responder a su pregunta, al menos ese era mi plan, pero...él movió la silla donde me encontraba sentado e hizo que estuviéramos de frente, acercando a escasos milímetros su rostro del mío.

- Respóndeme¿por qué no haz venido?...y ¿por qué quieres salirte de la escuela?

- ¿Qué más te da a ti? - logré decir en voz baja, dejándole ver en mis ojos aquella tristeza que inundaba mi ser

- Dime que fue lo que te sucedió...¿tiene algo que ver con tu nueva apariencia?

En la expresión de mi cara al escucharle decir eso pudo ver que tenía razón en lo que dijo.

- Parece que sí... - posó una de sus manos en algunos mechones de mi cabello con un semblante serio, me ponía nervioso...mi boca temblaba y mis mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir como sus labios se pegaban a mi oído lentamente

- Te extraño... - susurró dulcemente haciendo que me estremeciera por completo - Vuelve por favor...

- ¡No! - lo empujé levantándome del asiento sin aun ocultar ese sonrojo en mi rostro - ¡¿Tú que sabes de mí?!...tienes una vida normal, no te preocupas por nada, no sabes lo que yo he tenido que...

Su rostro de nuevo estaba demasiado cerca del mío, y no sólo eso, sentí como su cuerpo me empujó hacia el escritorio de la oficina, dejándome totalmente acorralado y anonadado.

- Vuelve - continuaba hablando en un tono tan sensual que no sabía si soportaría mucho escuchándolo - Por favor...

- N-no... - quiero empujarlo, alejarlo de mí!...pero...mi cuerpo no me responde

Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos pegándome más a él...aun pidiéndome que volviera al oído...yo estoy...llegando al límite...

- D-déjame...no me...me to..ques... - apenas lograba pronunciar palabras...sus labios estaban cubriendo mi cuello, besándolo por completo, siento que me es difícil aguantar su juego de acoso... - ¿Qué...pretendes con esto?

- Creo que el cabello corto te queda muy bien - separó sus labios de mi cuello y me miró penetrante a los ojos - Déjame hacerte cambiar de opinión

- Pues no me convences con... - cubrió mis labios con sus dedos, acariciándolos mientras volvía a pedirme que volviera al oído

De pronto a mi mente se vino una pregunta...¿por qué el director le hizo este "favor" a Sasuke?...la cual no duró mucho tiempo en mi mente.

- ¿Te gusta usar falda?

- ¡Baka!...¡¿Cómo se te ocu...?! - aferré mis manos con fuerza al escritorio tras de mí al sentir como la lengua de Sasuke pasaba por mi pierna derecha llegando hasta mi muslo - Ahh...¿qué...haces..?...perv...ah!

Apretaba mis muslos y disfrutaba de hacerlo...mientras yo en lugar de empujarlo sólo pedía que se alejara, que me soltara...cuando en realidad...me...me gusta lo que siento...

Después de sufrir un rato logré hacer que soltara mis piernas, lo veía con coraje y vergüenza, y no sé que tenía más.

- Eres un pervertido, tú sabes que yo soy... un chico

- ¿Alguna vez haz besado a alguien Naru? - a escasa distancia dejó su boca de la mía con sus ojos entrecerrados y sus manos a mis lados sobre el escritorio en segundos

De nuevo mis labios temblaban junto a mi cuerpo...¿qué piensas hacer Sasuke?...¿acaso...vas a darme...mi...primer beso...?.

¿Por qué no me responde mi cuerpo?...¿por qué no puedo decirle que pare?...mi voz y mi cuerpo me fallan y yo...comienzo a...desear...que me bese. Cerré mis ojos apenado, esperando el final de lo que comenzó...

Tarda demasiado o...sonó el timbre de cambio de clase y abrí mis ojos, él estaba ya a distancia de mí...

- No te dejes vencer fácilmente, si te lastimaron, vuelve y demuéstrales que no eres lo que creen, mejor muéstrales esa fortaleza que hay en ti y ya que vuelvas, quien sabe...quizá un día te dé un beso... - abrió la puerta de la oficina para salir y dejarme allí sólo con una confusión que me puso de cabeza

- ...¡BAKA!...¡¿Y QUIEN DIJO QUE YO QUERÍA QUE ME BESARAS?! - a pesar de saber que no me habría escuchado le grité

Mi corazón no dejaba de latir...mordí mis labios con un deseo en el fondo...¿será cierto?...¿de verdad...quería que él me besara?...

- Ba..baka... - me abracé a mi mismo aun con un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas

- ¿Qué pasó?

- ¡AAAAAAH! - el director apareció repentinamente pegándome un susto enorme haciendo que de un salto quedara pegado en la lámpara

- Jaja, lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte - sonríe mirándome desde la puerta por la que salió y volvió a entrar - ¿Y ya haz pensado bien la situación?

Ya en el suelo firme miré curioso al director.

- Sí...yo...no me iré - sonrojado y sintiéndome el chico más atolondrado del mundo respondí - PERO NO CREA QUE FUE INFLUENCIA DE ESE DESGRACIADO!!! YO TOMO MIS PROPIAS DECISIONES!!!

- De eso me doy cuenta

- Un momento...¿por qué le hizo usted ese favor a Uchiha Sasuke?...no me diga que aceptó dinero y... - coloqué una cara de terror como si hubiera visto una escena de mafiosos con droga de por medio

- ¡Ah! no, te equivocas! - mueve sus brazos alarmado ante mi gran imaginación - Lo que pasa es que... él...

- ¿Él?

- Pues él es...

¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!...¡¿SU HIJO?!

- Etto...sobre lo de "desgraciado" jeje...yo...¡sólo bromeaba!

- Jajaja, mi hijo me dijo que eran grandes amigos y que no quería por ningún motivo perder tu valiosa amistad, es por eso que le dejé que hablaran, ya que al parecer durante un tiempo no habías querido ver a nadie y él quiso intentar hacer que cambiaras de opinión

- Entiendo... - ¿de verdad él hizo todo esto por mí?... - Si no le importa, me gustaría quedarme lo que resta de las clases

- No hay problema, me alegra que te quedes - sonríe

- ¡Muchas gracias!

Saliendo de la oficina del director me dirigí a mí salón de clases muy entusiasmado. Ahora entiendo algo, no debo rendirme sin probar suerte de nuevo, además...

¡Dijo que el cabello corto me queda muy bien!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. Gaara de los Sabaku

Mi Secreto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** °W° jio jio jio, quizá muchos quedan con dudas aun y no se preocupen poco a poco descubrirán muchos de los secretos ocultos ¬w¬ (**Kira:** o-OU) y he aquí el capítulo donde descubriremos más sobre el querido pelirrojo Gaara.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**GAARA DE LOS SABAKU**

Me encontraba ya frente a la puerta de mi salón de clases...lo pensé mucho antes de entrar y al final decidí mejor no dejarme ver hasta el día de mañana. Sí, lo tengo preparado, mañana será una entrada triunfante con una excusa de por medio, sí, nadie podrá dudar de mí y entonces Ino y Sakura quedarán con cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Naru?

- ¡AAH!

Susto el que me han pegado, pero ahora viendo quien era el culpable de que casi me diera un paro cardiaco...

- Gaara...me asustaste

- Te haz cortado el cabello - me mira con sorpresa

- Etto... - paso una mano por mi cabello - Sí, decidí darme un cambio de look jeje...

En realidad cuando volví a mi casa esa noche, mi cabello era un desastre, mi padre al otro día me llevó con una amiga que es peluquera y me lo acomodó bastante. Extraño mi cabello por que en realidad me costó muchos años para tenerlo como lo tenía...ni hablar, ahora a comenzar desde el principio.

- Pues creo que ese corte te favorece bastante

- ¿Ah?... - otro que piensa que me veo bien así, jeje, creo que la peluquera es bastante buena - Gracias - sonrío agradecido

- En realidad cabello largo o corto...tú sigues siendo una chica muy hermosa

No supe que responderle ante ese halago, me sentí un poco nervioso y alcanzó a notarse un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas. Este chico siempre se ha portado muy dulce conmigo, sí, no cabe duda de que es muy diferente de Sasuke. Un momento...¿por qué siempre lo comparo con Sasuke?...

- Bueno, salí al aseo, pero debo volver a clase, espero que el que te vea aquí signifique que piensas volver a la escuela - caminó pasándome por un lado y deteniéndose por un momento tras de mí - Me haces mucha falta - se escuchó decir en voz baja

- ¿Eh? - volteé para preguntarle que había dicho ya que no me pareció entender bien la frase pero él ya se había separado y alejado bastante

Ni hablar, los chicos de este instituto cada vez me parecen más extraños, aunque creo que yo soy el más extraño de todos.

- Ja, Naruto eres un baka - me dije a mí mismo después de pensar tantas cosas sin sentido

Después de todo salí de la escuela dirigiéndome a mi casa, mañana será un día muy interesante, ya quiero ver la cara que pondrán mis compañeros cuando me vean con mi corte. Seguro que Sakura e Ino se sorprenderán al verme de regreso. En las palabras que dijo Sasuke entendí lo suficiente y no me dejaré vencer tan fácil, sé que el haber ido a esa reunión me sirvió de algo, aunque no está muy claro, quizá y no fue tan buena idea como yo pensaba...

La tarde en mi casa es bastante aburrida, tirado en mi cama admirando el techo, ese es un buen hobbie. Y al final logré lo deseado, quedarme profundamente dormido...

- ¡Detente Sasuke!...no, no sigas...por favor...de..tente - de mis labios comenzaron a salir sonidos extraños que nunca había escuchado de mí...¿gemidos?...

Abro mis ojos de impacto empapado en sudor, un sonrojo inmenso en mi rostro, por Dios...no podía ser cierto. Me senté en la cama viendo que aun no me había avergonzado lo suficiente...mi pantaleta estaba empapada, me había mojado...y también mojé parte de la colcha de mi cama...¡no¡no¡es imposible!...

Sentí como mi cara hervía de la vergüenza¿cómo...?, es decir YO tuve un sueño...¿erótico?...y...con...¿Sasuke?... Esto es demasiado, me estoy volviendo loco, mi mente comienza a jugarme sucio. Me levanté inmediatamente a cambiar la colcha por una limpia y echar la sucia a la lavadora.

Y sin poder hacer más entré a ducharme quitándome la pantaleta mojada. Pero...que embarazoso...

Ya bajo el chorro de la regadera con el agua fría para bajarme el bochorno...trataba de quitarme esas imágenes sucias de mi cabeza, cosa bastante difícil. Aun con el agua fría sentía mi cuerpo caliente, mordí mi labio inferior tranquilizando mi mente engañosa. Di paso hacia atrás chocando con la pared, mi cuerpo empapado por el agua con aquellos cortos mechones mojados frente a mis ojos...nunca me había pasado algo así antes...

Salí de bañarme rápido y me vestí con un short gris flojo y una camisa naranja larga. Bajándome a preparar la comida, no sé a donde habrá ido mi papá pero seguro que quiere comer...sí, le daré una sorpresa cuando llegue y vea todo listo. Abrí el refrigerador pero no había nada para preparar, nunca vas a cambiar padre...

Salí de casa encaminado al mercado para comprar la despensa. Al menos así me da el aire y mi mente se despeja, sí, no ha sido mala idea después de todo.

Al llegar al mercado no sabía por donde comenzar a comprar, tendría que haber pensado primero que era lo que quería realizar. Bien, compraré huevos, carne...etto...leche. Tomé el cartón de leche, seguido por más de los productos que iba escogiendo para la realización del desayuno, comida y cena de una semana.

- Son 750 yens por favor

La cajera es bastante bonita, no cabe duda que salir es bueno para mi alma, me calma y relaja bastante. Después de pagar y tomar las bolsas del mandado, me di cuenta de que llevaba más de lo que podía cargar.

- Deja te ayudo - un chico alto y de cabello y ojos claros me miró sonriente

- No es necesario...

- No te preocupes jaja no muerdo - dicho eso tomó las bolsas que pudo y se encaminó a mi lado

Bueno, no me negaré, la ayuda es la ayuda después de todo y necesitaba bastante. Caminamos juntos por un largo tramo hasta que se detuvo cerca de un callejón.

- ¿Pasa algo? - miré hacia atrás donde se había quedado el chico - ¿Ya te haz cansado?, si quieres puedes darme otras bolsas y...

Del callejón comenzaron a salir chicos de su misma estatura y con miradas no muy agradables, sabía que quedarme a platicar no era la opción, volteé rápido para seguir adelante, sin embargo... al darme la vuelta me topé con otros de ellos...me tenían totalmente rodeado.

- Etto...¿sucede algo chicos? - no lo voy a negar, esta situación me tiene bastante asustado

- Que chica tan bonita

El chico que estaba frente a mí me tomó de la muñeca con mucha fuerza, sintiendo como si quisiera arrancarme la mano, me acercó a él haciendo que las bolsas que tenía sujetadas se me cayeran, rodando por el suelo algunas de mis compras.

- ¡Suéltame! - quería zafarme, pero tenía mucha fuerza y era mucho más alto que yo, era de suponerse que no le podría hacer ni cosquillas

- Calma bonita, no te haremos daño

- Jajajaja, al menos no mucho

- Es más, verás que poco después te va a gustar lo que te haremos

Entre cada palabra que decían sentía más miedo, mi cuerpo temblaba y en esa calle tan desolada, pedir ayuda era inútil. Algo me dice que hoy no es mi día...

- Si no gritas, te prometemos que lo haremos de lo más rápido posible, para que así puedas irte a tu casa contenta - burlón y con una cara de sádico... definitivamente hoy no es mi día

Mientras el chico que me tenía sujeto de las muñecas me retenía, otro de ellos me empujo acercándome a él y pegándoseme hacia atrás, peor que un sandwich, me sentía perdido...y peor será cuando se den cuenta de que no soy una chica...no me imagino como me irá...

- Por favor...déjenme ir... - no pude evitar que lágrimas salieran de mis ojos mientras les rogaba piedad, la cual era probable que no tuvieran

- No llores preciosa, no va a durar mucho esto - eran ya tres de ellos los que me tenían a su merced

Uno tocándome el pecho desilusionado por mi mala proporción, otro lamiéndome el cuello y el último apretándome el trasero. Son tan repugnantes...fugando mi cara de un lado a otro para no dejarlos besarme, cosa que los hacían enfadar y moviendo mis piernas al frente para que no me tocaran, era muy seguro que les estaba desesperando mi actitud, pero es que el miedo y el asco no me deja librarme de ellos ni aun moviéndome por completo. Ya hartos de mi comportamiento uno de ellos, el más alto se podría decir, me acorraló en la pared tapándome la boca y acariciando su repugnante "cosa" en mi parte trasera. Quería gritar, quería quitármelos de encima...pero lo único que podía hacer era...llorar con desesperación, ante la rabia y el coraje de no tener la suficiente fuerza como para defenderme. Lamentablemente mis llantos no harían que ellos se detuvieran...y eso era más que obvio.

Cerré mis ojos con dolor sin dejar de llorar y por mi mente cruzó un nombre...

...Sasuke...sálvame...

- Hey...¡¿qué creen que están haciendo?!

Abrí mis ojos cubiertos por lágrimas...¿Sasuke haz venido a salvarme?. Mi mirada se volteó hacia un lado...

- Gaara... - el sujeto me soltó haciendo que cayera directo al suelo de rodillas

- ¿Se divierten haciendo sufrir a Naru? - el pelirrojo se notaba muy molesto, jamás lo había visto así

- Lo...lo sentimos...

No podía creer lo que veía, sujetos que quizá doblaban en edad a Gaara y más altos además estaban atemorizados ante él. Dando disculpas, incluso levantando mis compras.

- Naru...¿estás bien? - me ofreció su mano preocupado

- Sí...gracias - me tomé de la mano de él para levantarme del suelo

Después de una mirada fría de parte de él a los chicos, tomó las bolsas de mi mandado y me encaminó hasta la casa. El camino estuvo silencioso, nervioso me sentí y más que nada impactado ante tal escena¿por qué le tenían tanto miedo?...

Sin fijarme ya habíamos llegado a mi casa y dejándole pasar metió las cosas a la cocina. Quería hacerle muchas preguntas, pero me dio miedo hacerlo...o quizá no quería saber que había tras de ese dulce chico que no mostraba fácilmente una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias Gaara... - le hice una pequeña reverencia - Por ayudarme con las cosas y...por lo de hace un momento

- No hay problema, y lamento que te hayan hecho pasar por un mal rato, no saben comportarse

- Gaara...¿tú los conoces? - no podía quedarme con la duda

- Sí...en realidad ellos son, parte de mi banda

- ¿Banda?

- Sí, acabo de convertirme en su jefe apenas hace unos días, la banda se llama "Sabaku" y aun tengo que cuidar sus movimientos, parece que el antiguo líder era bastante salvaje y ellos se acostumbraron a tal cosa - la seriedad de su rostro ahora más que curiosidad me causa miedo

- Entiendo...

Jamás me hubiera imaginado a Gaara como el líder de una banda...y pensar que es tan amable¿cómo se habrá vuelto líder de los Sabaku?...

- Pero ¿cómo fue que te...

- Debo irme Naru, nos veremos mañana en la escuela ¿verdad? - caminó hasta la puerta, deteniéndose a esperar mi respuesta

- Eh...hai...

- Me alegro - sonrió con ternura y salió de inmediato de la casa

Es bastante extraño...ahora más que nunca me ha dejado con curiosidad, quisiera saber más de él...

- En el mundo hay muchas cosas sin explicación... - suspiro sin remedio - Aunque...

Lo que más me preocupaba era...que mientras estaba aterrado, yo pensé en él...

- Sasuke...

Después de haber pronunciado su nombre volvieron a mi mente aquellas imágenes del sueño que tuve en la tarde. Un nuevo sonrojo en mi cara.

- ¡Ese maldito pervertido!...¡me molesta hasta en mis sueños!

Pero eso ya no importa, he llegado a la casa sano y salvo, prepararé ahora la cena, que ya es tarde para comida y estaré listo para el día de mañana.

- ¡Mañana será mi día¡lo sé! - una sonrisa en mis labios, alegre y emocionado por un nuevo comienzo en mi vida y bien...¡deséenme suerte!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Una entrada triunfal

Mi Secreto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** Volví! °w° (**Kira:** ...) y sí, ahora con un nuevo capítulo, para el publico conocedor, les tengo buenas noticias, sí u¬u ya continué mi fic (**Kira:** ¬¬U oh que noticia) ¬3¬... sigo agradeciendo los Reviews, saben que os amo y que sigo escribiendo por ustedes y...por mí °w° jio jio jio

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**UNA ENTRADA TRIUNFAL**

Me levanto de la cama empapado...nuevamente yo...he soñado con él...

Por un momento mi habitación se veía muy silenciosa, aunque claro no duró mucho en ese estado.

- ¡¡¡MALDITO SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!!!...¡¡¡DEJA DE ACOSARME MIENTRAS DUERMO!!!

Aunque no medí el volumen de mis gritos y en segundos mi papá apareció en mi habitación con su bata de dormir y una cara de asustado como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Lo que más me parecía un horror de ver a mi padre a esas horas de la mañana era su cara cubierta por una mascarilla de aguacate...

- ¡¿Qué pasó Naruto?! - me zarandea alterado - ¡¿Quién entró, te hicieron daño?!...¡RESPÓNDEME!

- Etto... - me sonrojé un poco jalando las sabanas de la cama hacia mí - Sólo fue una pesadilla, lamento haberte asustado

- ¿Una pesadilla? - colocó una cara de "¿me levanté a esta hora sólo por una pesadilla?" - Em...bueno, cálmate ya - miró el reloj del despertador - Falta poco para que sea la hora en que te levantas, supongo que ya no te vas a dormir

- Iie, ya voy a levantarme

- Entonces te ahorraré un poco de tiempo, ya que me levanté te prepararé tu almuerzo

- Gracias

Y saliendo él de mi habitación, hice mi vergonzosa tarea, quitar sabanas manchadas y poner limpias en su lugar.

- Esto es patético... - suelto un suspiro

Y olvidándome del asunto del sueño, recordé lo más importante del día de hoy, regresar a la escuela con una buena excusa y una sonrisa triunfante.

- Jajaja, Naruto eres el mejor - me siento muy animado el día de hoy y supongo que se notará

Me metí a la ducha inmediatamente, relajándome esta vez en la tina, tengo tiempo de sobra esta vez para ir a la escuela.

- Demo...ya van dos días seguidos en los que tengo esa clase de sueño... - me sonrojo levemente escondiendo parte de mi rostro bajo el agua

Abrazado de mis piernas y mis ojos entrecerrados comienza el recorrido de mi mente, un estudio mental...es decir, recuerdo a detalle ese sueño...

Estaba en la escuela, sentado en mi lugar correspondiente, pero el salón de clases estaba vacío, momentos después aparece Sasuke...y se para delante de mi banca mirándome fijamente. Nadie decía nada, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿acaso era Sábado?...¿por qué no había nadie?...¿fui a lavar los baños?...ejem...bueno no importa. Después la posición se cambió de un segundo a otro, Sasuke me tenía acorralado en la parte del pizarrón, mi rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado y él como un total pervertido estaba sonriendo como un maniático violador...eso creo. Comenzó a acariciar mis piernas, metiendo sus manos debajo de mi falda y yo...me retorcía sujetándome de su saco del uniforme, pidiéndole que no siguiera, y fue en ese entonces cuando metió su mano debajo de..de...mi pantaleta...mis labios se abrieron y él aprovechó el momento para besarme. Un beso tan profundo que sentía que me sofocaba...su lengua jugaba al escondite con la mía y mis manos aferradas a su espalda lo jalaban con fuerza como si yo...como si yo...estuviera disfrutando el momento... Mi cuerpo estaba estremecido y el suyo escondía un calor profundo, con un deseo oculto, tenía mis ojos entrecerrados viendo directamente sus hermosos ojos...pero separé mis labios de los suyos al sentir que me...me...me metió...un...dedo en...en...

- ¡AAAAAAAAH! - sacudí mi cabeza ahuyentando cualquier mal pensamiento de mi mente

Después de la ducha me coloqué el uniforme y mirándome al espejo veía mi cabello...¿cómo puedo peinarlo?...no le encuentro algún modo. Nuevo suspiro escapando de mis labios mientras pasaba el peine por mi rubia cabellera. Recuerdo todos los tipos de peinados que me llegué a hacer en la primaria al tenerlo largo, incluso una vez...Sakura me peinó igual que ella y parecíamos gemelitas...jeje...

No sé por que hizo tal cosa...ella no era así, supongo que las amistades influyen mucho en la personalidad de uno. Ni hablar...

- Listo - dejé el peine y mirándome al espejo ensayaba mis sonrisas y fantaseaba con el tipo de entrada que lograría tener, lo sé, estoy loco...(¬w¬U no mucho)

Pasando por la cocina por mi almuerzo preparado por mi querido padre, el cual aun seguía con su mascarilla de aguacate.

- Papá...pareces alien - bromeo antes de irme burlándome de él, lo único que pesqué antes de salir fue un coscorrón de su parte

Camino a la escuela miro los alrededores abrazando mi mochila al frente. Extrañaba esta sensación, en la que no pasa nada, y sé que todo saldrá bien...bueno, no tanto así, pero sé que estará bien al menos el día de hoy.

Dando vuelta en la esquina me detuve al toparme con cierta personita que conozco.

- Hinata...

Ella me volteó a ver y al momento se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida. Corrió hacia mí y me abrazó casi a punto de llorar.

- Naru-chan...¿qué te sucedió?...¿por qué no venías a la escuela? y...te cortaste el cabello

- ¿Eh?...hai...bueno, es una historia bastante larga, pero me gustaría contártela junto a Temari - sonrío con calma, lo cual le dio ánimos a ella también tranquilizándola

Ya juntas llegamos a la escuela y nos separamos a nuestro respectivo salón de clases. Me detuve frente a la puerta y medité unos segundos...de pronto ya no me sentía tan confiado, me encontraba más nervioso de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Y si todo sale mal?... - susurré con desconfianza

- ¿Qué podría salir mal?

- ¿Hm? - volteo y miro a mi lado - Temari...

- Ohayo Naru-chan - sonríe - Ya te echaba de menos - me mira atentamente - Y parece que tenemos mucho de que hablar

Tomándome del brazo hizo que entrara al salón al mismo tiempo que ella.

Al entrar, ella me jaló hasta mi lugar como si nadie más importara en el salón, las miradas estaban fijas en mí y eso era muy incomodo, aunque a Temari eso no le molestaba...pues claro por que a quien miran es a mí (...U), ten calma Naruto...todo saldrá bien.

- Naru-chan...¿pero qué le pasó a tu cabello? - una expresión bastante falsa de parte de Ino

- ...Pues, quise darme un cambio de imagen - paso mi mano por mi corto cabello y desvío la mirada

- Pero si lo tenías tan bonito - exclama Sakura con aire de falsedad

- En lo personal, creo que se ve mucho más bonita

- ¿Ah? - Sakura e Ino se impresionaron al ver la respuesta de...Sasuke

Con esa sonrisa odiosa en sus labios, poniéndome nervioso y apenado por lo que acababa de decir frente a la clase.

- ¡Chicos, lamento la tardanza! - entra al salón el profesor Kakashi excusándose como siempre

Me sentí muy aliviado, Temari y Hinata no están molestas conmigo y el plan de Sakura e Ino les salió mal, después de todo si es un gran día.

- Quiero comentarles sobre una idea que tuve para la semana de ciencias

Todos colocamos atención, el profesor normalmente saca unas ideas bastante raras¿ahora con que nos vendría?.

- Por parejas me gustaría que hicieran un juego que tome el tema de la Biología, el que ustedes quieran estará bien, sólo quiero que sea algo creativo¿de acuerdo?

Un juego que incluya la Biología...esto es más raro de lo que esperaba escuchar salir de los labios del profesor Kakashi...

- Ah sí y yo haré las parejas, por ello me gustaría que fueran de chico y chica

- ¡¿AH?!

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO, TODO MENOS ESO!...es ahora cuando quisiera aparentar ser lo que soy...un chico...

El profesor comenzó a hacer las parejas y fue entonces cuando un gran escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

- Que no me toque con Sasuke, que no me toque con Sasuke, que no me toque con Sasuke, que no me toque con Sasuke, que no me toque con Sasuke, que no me toque con Sasuke, que no me toque con Sasuke, que no me toque con Sasuke... - me decía a mi mismo en voz baja

No sé por que tenía la mala vibra de que me tocaría con él, no quiero que me toque con Sasuke...aunque...por extraño que parezca yo...no quiero que le toque con alguien más.

- Uzumaki Naru y...

Miré con intriga al profesor con un temblor en mis manos...¿con quién?...

- Uchiha Sasuke

En mi rostro apareció un sonrojo...escondí un poco mi rostro al escuchar las quejas de mis compañeras mientras en el fondo yo me sentía muy...aliviado...

- Deben entregar sus ideas en esta semana, para ver cuales se aceptan y cuales no¿de acuerdo?

Terminó la clase y después de sufrir en Matemáticas con el profesor Ibiki nos dirigimos al descanso.

- Naru-chan, no cabe duda de que tienes una suerte maravillosa - Temari continuaba avergonzándome con el caso de Biología

- Demo...Naru-chan, nos ibas a decir algo - en ese momento Hinata recordó lo que mencioné en la mañana

- ¿Eh?...bueno...etto...me corté el cabello para cambiar de imagen, es todo jeje - una risa bastante nerviosa

- ¿Y qué hay de los días en que faltaste? - parece que no era la respuesta que quería Temari

- Me enfermé...de...varicela - sonreí aun más nervioso

Las dos se miraron al mismo tiempo y después me voltearon a ver sonriéndome.

- Naru-chan baka, nos preocupaste en vano - no hace falta decir que Temari se calmó con esa falsa respuesta

- Demo Naru-chan, no vuelvas a preocuparnos así, onegai - como siempre Hinata no sale de sus preocupaciones, debería de liberarse más de las presiones

- Por cierto Temari ¿con quién te tocó hacer el trabajo de Biología? - quizá me lo imagine, pero sería mucha coincidencia

- Pues sí, me tocó con quien se imaginan

- ¿Shikamaru-kun? - hasta Hinata sabía que a Temari le gusta el perezoso de Shikamaru

- Hai

Al terminar por completo las clases me dirigía hacia Hinata y Temari que me esperaban en la salida, sin embargo antes de llegar alguien me tomó del hombro.

- ¿Are?

- Ohayo Naru

- Gaara...

- Hermano ¿qué le haces a Naru-chan? - se acerca otro chico hacia Gaara

- Kankuro...¿nani? - me siento más que confundido, creo que me da vueltas la cabeza...si Gaara es hermano de Kankuro, eso quiere decir que el hermano nuevo que llegó aquí de Temari es...

- Ustedes dos, vayanse inmediatamente a casa o les daré santa madrina que no olvidarán en un mes - les mandó Temari con mirada amenazante

Al instante Kankuro tomó del brazo a Gaara y se lo llevó casi corriendo a la velocidad de la luz fuera de la escuela.

- Temari...tú...Gaara...

- ¿Hm?...Naru-chan¿conoces a mi hermano?

- Sí...

No cabe duda de que será una larga caminata de regreso a casa.

Dando vuelta hacia mi casa ya separado de mis amigas medito la conversación que tuve con Temari. Ella dice que no sabe aun bien la verdadera actitud de Gaara...

"Él tiene doble personalidad"...fue lo que me dijo, pero...yo siempre lo he visto siendo muy amable...aunque, si lo pienso ciertamente, aquella vez...cuando me rescató de su propia pandilla de bandalos...es algo extraño, quizá y sí sea cierto lo que dice.

Frente a mi casa me detengo sorprendido...

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke se encontraba recargado en la pared de mí casa.

- Estaba esperándote, pensé que sería bueno comenzar a pensar desde hoy el trabajo de Biología, además te fuiste sin darme tiempo de ponernos de acuerdo

- Bueno yo...

- Además, cuando pensaba hablarte, ese chico pelirrojo se me adelantó - su mirada se desvió a otro lado con un tono molesto

- Je...

- ¿Hmm? - su mirada de nuevo se fijó en mí - ¿De qué te ríes?

- Estás celoso...de él...¿cierto? - le miré de una forma un tanto picarona

Volteó su rostro por completo a la derecha y no me respondió...quizá y si tengo razón...

- Bueno, entonces, entremos...supongo que querías que el trabajo fuera en mi casa - caminé a la puerta seguido por él

- No me gusta trabajar en la mía

- ¿Eh?... - abrí la puerta y me adentré dejándolo pasar

Entrando comenzó a mirar los alrededores de mi casa con interés.

- ¿Qué?...¿te parece pequeña? - reclamé al ver que no expresaba nada

- No, me parece una casa muy normal para alguien tan extraño como tú - sonríe burlón - Esperaba ver un jardín con flores y una casa adornada por muñecas

Me sonrojé molesto y lo jalé de la manga del uniforme hasta el comedor.

- Espérame aquí, iré por algunos libros a mi habitación - le di la espalda para dirigirme a las escaleras

Sólo que no pude adelantarme, ya que su mano me sostuvo de la muñeca, a lo que lo miré para saber que tramaba haciendo eso.

- ¿Por qué no mejor trabajamos en tu habitación?

Más que sonrojado y nervioso, me sentía con un terrible temor. Sasuke en mi habitación...mi padre llega hasta en la noche...no, no, esto es una trampa, él quiere aprovecharse de eso, es lo más seguro...

- N-no es necesario...en el comedor estaremos más cómodos

- Hmmm, yo no estaría tan seguro de eso

- ¿Ah?...

- Estarás subiendo y bajando por las cosas ¿no?...ahórrate movimientos y vamos a tu habitación a trabajar - sonríe con malicia - Prometo portarme bien, si es que eso te preocupa

- ¡Yo no pensé eso! - me sonrojé aun más, lo admito, esto me hace sentir bastante nervioso - Pero esta bien, tomando en cuenta lo que dices...creo que es mejor hacerlo en mi habitación

Caminé hasta el cuarto seguido por el pervertido, abrirle la puerta de mi aposento a "éste" no era realmente algo que me agrade, pero ni modo...

- Siéntate - le mostré la cama para que se acomodara y mientras me agaché en el librero buscando temas de Biología

Sentado en mi cama, Sasuke miraba atento cada rincon de mi habitación...que incomodo es esto.

- Los encontré - tomé dos libros grandes y me senté a un lado de Sasuke mostrándoselos - Son del tema, eran de mi padre, me los dio por si los necesitaba algún día

- Ahh... - deslizó su mano para tomar uno de los libros haciendo que levemente rozara con mi pierna - ¿Y qué tienes pensado?

Junté mis piernas sonrojado, debí haberme cambiado antes de dejarlo entrar a la habitación...

- Em...aun no he pensado en nada, aunque no estaría mal...eh... - me quedé mirándolo fijamente

Estaba realmente leyendo el libro...lo mal interpreté pensando que solo vendría a fastidiarme.

- ¿Y tú?...

- ¿Hm? - me miró al momento

- ¿Tienes algo pensado? - ladeé un poco mi cara mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa

- No sé si sea muy buena idea - colocó una de sus manos en su barbilla y cerró sus ojos - Mi hermano una vez hizo algo parecido, sólo que era sobre química, podríamos usar la idea pero en la materia de Biología

- ¿Y de qué trata?

- Es un juego de palabras, algo parecido al Bingo - me mira explicándome el plan

Por un momento me perdí en sus ojos...no estaba poniendo atención a lo que decía, sus labios se movían entre las palabras, se veían...muy tentadores...

No pude soportarlo un minuto más...me acerqué lentamente con mis ojos entrecerrados haciendo que sus palabras dejaran de fluir de sus labios. Por un momento no supe lo que estaba haciendo...mi boca ya estaba unida a la suya, dejándolo más que atónito a mi acción. Aferré mis manos a la colcha de la cama separando mis labios de los suyos...

- Lo...lo siento - clavé mi mirada en el suelo sonrojado y apenado...no puedo creer lo que hice...

- Está bien

- ¿Eh?... - alcé un poco la mirada

Sasuke dejó el libro a un lado y me tomó del rostro, haciendo que el sonrojo aumentara...volviendo a unir sus labios con los míos, abriéndolos y apasionando momento por momento. Mis manos cayeron en el deseo...rodeando su cuello con mis ojos cerrados...realmente yo...estoy...¿disfrutando esto?

Separé bruscamente el beso, empujándolo y cubriéndome los labios con mí mano derecha, sin mirarlo con una vergüenza insuperable...

- ¿Te gustó?

Me exalté al escuchar esa pregunta y lo miré tímidamente con un temblor en mi boca y mi corazón palpitando a todo lo que da.

- ¿Nani?...

¿Que si me gustó?...la verdad es que yo...estoy...muy confundido...¿qué me pasa?...¿por qué hice eso?...yo...¿me estoy...enamorando de Sasuke?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	7. Las Preocupaciones de Naruto

Mi Secreto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** Después de tanto tiempo ausente TwT ¡al fin he vuelto! (**Kira:** .-.U ¿resucitaste de entre los muertos?) ...°w° jeje, casi, casi, ya saben, problemas con el Internet (que espero no se repitan -.-U), bueno pasando mi problema a un lado, les traigo por fin la tan esperada continuación de este lindo fic, espero les guste y ya saben, siempre leo sus reviews y ahora hasta los respondo °O° cualquier duda, sugerencia, predicción, etc, ya saben donde dejarla, arigatou y ¡Ja ne! °¬°

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**LAS PREOCUPACIONES DE NARUTO**

- ¿Que si me...gustó? - mis labios temblaban al intentar responderle...y...es que...¿qué le digo?...ni siquiera yo sé...lo que sentí...

- Sí¿te gustó la idea del proyecto?

Si hubiera sido un tipo de manga, me hubiera quedado en blanco...estaba tan nervioso y la pregunta en realidad no se trataba de lo que pensaba.

- Etto...sí, je..je...me parece una buena idea - ni puse atención

- Hmmm...¿y qué fue lo que más te agradó? - alzando una ceja me observa detenidamente, no sé por que, pero algo me dice que sospecha que no le escuché ni una sola palabra

- Pues...todo,...sí...toditito, no hubo nada que no me agradara - reía nervioso intentando ocultar mi torpeza por haberme embobado en otra cosa mientras él hablaba

- Oh, bueno, si tú lo dices - una sonrisa bastante burlona se veía en el rostro de Sasuke

- ... - por un instante sentía que mil colores cruzaban por mi rostro - ¿Tienes sed?...seguro que sí, iré por algo de tomar - me levanté y casi a pasos de robot salí de la habitación

Al llegar a la cocina, asegurándome de que me encontraba sólo, solté un leve suspiro de alivio y tomé una bandeja para colocar los vasos de agua. Tener a Sasuke dentro de mi casa me está volviendo loco, ya ni sé lo que hago y pienso...¿por qué de pronto terminamos besándonos?...normalmente él es el pervertido, pero yo di el primer paso en esta embarazosa situación...eso no es de alabarse Naruto...¡eres un tonto!...aun cuando tengas una apariencia de chica, no debes olvidar que no eres una.

Subí las escaleras con la bandeja en mis manos aun sin poder sacarme el acontecimiento de hace un momento de mi cabeza.

- Ya volví... - entré y cerré la puerta con la pierna

Me senté en el suelo y coloqué la bandeja en una mesita armable que hay en mi habitación.

- ¿Quieres...?

- Hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo

- ¿Eh?... - ¿una pregunta? eso no suena muy bien - ¿Y qué...es?

Se sentó frente a mí en el suelo clavándome su mirada.

- ¿Por qué finges ser una chica?

- ¿Ah?... - esa es una buena pregunta y nunca pensé que algún día la comentaría con...un chico - Pues... - recargué mi espalda en la pared tras de mí - Creo que es obvio... - le miré algo temeroso después de dar mi "clara" respuesta

Él se acercó a mi haciendo a un lado la mesa armable, en segundos su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío...lo cual me puso muy nervioso.

- ¿Te gusta vestir como chica?

- ... - un sonrojo apareció en mi cara - ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Entonces, por qué lo haces? - sin retroceder continuaba lanzándome sus preguntas

- Eso es por que...he tenido muchos problemas en escuelas anteriores por mi físico... - suspiro - Desde que nos mudamos a esta ciudad y finjo ser una chica han dejado de molestarme - aunque no estoy muy seguro de eso

- Ya veo - se recargó hacia atrás sobre sus manos puestas en el suelo - Eres una persona bastante peculiar

- No tienes que decírmelo - hago un puchero molesto - Y yo también te tengo una pregunta

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Te gusta fastidiarme? - alzando una ceja ahora soy yo quien le lanza el interrogatorio

- Hmmm...sí, se podría decir que es divertido

- Desgraciado - una vena a punto de explotar resaltaba en mi frente

- ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos amigos?

- ¿Eh?...

- Después de todo soy el único chico en la escuela que sabe tu verdad, así que...no sé, pensé que quizá podríamos ser...amigos

- ¿Amigos?... - no puedo creer lo que escucho, es decir, jamás he tenido un amigo...amiga sí pero no lo que es un "amigo"... - ¿Hablas en serio?

- Sí...y bueno, siendo un chico...puedes actuar natural conmigo

- ¿Natural?... - esto no es un sueño ¿verdad?...¿en serio podré ser natural con él?...¿dejaré de fingir? - ¡¿En serio?! - me acerqué a él muy contento - ¡¿Me juras que hablas en serio?!

- Jaja...sí, te lo juro - sonríe con ternura

- Y...¿podremos jugar soccer y videojuegos juntos?...¿podré usar ropa de chico cuando esté contigo?

- Claro, todo lo que quieras

- ... - las lágrimas salían de mis ojos espontáneamente...lo abracé sin aviso previo aferrándome a él con mucha fuerza - ¡Sí!...¡quiero que seamos amigos!... - me siento...tan...feliz - ¡Gracias, de verdad gracias!

- No es nada... - correspondió mi abrazo y acercó sus labios a mi oído - Naruto

Me sorprendí de inmediato...

- ¿Cómo sabes...?

- Creo que ya te enteraste que mi padre es el director de la escuela, así que... - miró a otra dirección haciéndose el disimulado - Revisé tu expediente

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! - lo empujé alejándome de él con un nuevo puchero en mi cara - ¡ERES UN CHISMOSO!

- Jajajaja, lo acepto, me daba curiosidad saber si realmente te llamabas "Naru"

- Baka...

- Ja, usuratonkachi

Sonreí con tranquilidad, realmente Sasuke y yo seremos amigos...amigos...se escucha tan bien esa palabra.

- Pero... - volví a hablar con un sonrojo leve - Los amigos no se...em...

- ¿Besan?

- ...Sí...eso...

- Tienes razón, así que no vuelvas a besarme

- ¡Aah!...¡pero si tú también me besaste!

- Pero tú empezaste - me mira con ironía

- Bueno...sí, pero...eso fue...un accidente

- Pues el mío también fue un accidente - cierra sus ojos excusándose al igual que yo

- ¡Ush!... - inflo mis mejillas y un momento después le sonrío

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Eh?...¿qué?

- El trabajo de Biología

- ¡Es verdad! - me levanto del suelo más espantado que una anciana después de ver a su nieto haciendo "cochinadas" en el baño

Momentos después Sasuke me volvió a explicar el proyecto que podíamos hacer y estuvimos planeando el tema, etc.

Admito que es la primera vez que hablo libremente con un chico y eso me hace sentir muy contento, por que no me trata mal ni nada...quisiera preguntarle por que es tan bueno conmigo, pero...prefiero dejarlo así por hoy.

Las horas se habían ido volando sin darnos cuenta, así que mi nuevo amigo se tenía que ir a su casa antes de que a su madre llamara al 911.

- Nos veremos mañana - le dije despidiéndome de él desde la puerta

- Sí - se encaminó alejándose lentamente de mi casa y ya viéndolo bastante lejos me metí

Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, alguien me detuvo. Una mano deteniéndome la puerta...¡UN LADRON!. Abrí la puerta y sin pensarlo le di con todo mi puño cerrado en la cara.

- ¿Are?... - al ver a quien había golpeado me di cuenta de que tendría bastantes problemas... - ¡Papá!...¡lo siento!...¡pensé que era un ladrón!...

Mi padre estaba sobándose la nariz, que es a donde fue a caer mi golpe. Y después de una larga disculpa de mi parte hacia él...noté que no tenía una bonita expresión en su cara, ni tampoco la clásica cara de pervertido que acostumbra.

- ¿Te sucede algo?

- Sí, creo que me rompiste la nariz

- No me refería a eso (...U)

- Pues...supongo que ya no puedo engañarte... - suspira y coloca una expresión preocupante - Me despidieron Naruto...

- ¡¿Qué?!...¡¿por qué?!...

- Espera, aun no acabo...me despidieron desde hace una semana...y no quería decírtelo, pensaba usar el horario que tenía del trabajo para buscar uno nuevo...pero tu sabes que a un viejo como yo ya le es difícil conseguir algo...esto se me complica bastante...y sé a la perfección que sucederá si se enteran de que no tengo un sustento...me estoy desesperando - se cubrió el rostro con sus manos - Soy un pésimo padre...

- No digas eso... - lo abrazo tratando de consolarlo - Eres el mejor padre que podría tener y no dejaré que nadie me separe de ti...

Aunque lo intenté, no pude darle consuelo a mi padre en toda la noche, me sentí bastante impotente...es que debe haber una forma en la que yo le pueda ayudar...

- Lamento escuchar eso Naru-chan - al día siguiente le comenté mi problema a Temari durante la primera clase - Pero es verdad lo que dice, Jiraiya-san ya está muy viejo, no creo que pueda conseguir un trabajo con facilidad, tú bien sabes que ahora la mayoría de los empleos donde no se necesite escolaridad buscan gente joven

- Eso lo sé a la perfección...y me preocupa bastante - debe haber algún trabajo donde puedan aceptar a mi papá

- Hmmm...¡Naru-chan tengo una idea!

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Por qué no trabajas para ayudar a tu padre?

- ¿Trabajar? - bastante obvio, pero si se enteran de que soy yo quien está trabajando...es arriesgado y podrían querer separarme de mi padre - Pero...apenas tengo 12 años ¿dónde podría trabajar?

- Yo sé donde podrías trabajar - sonríe demasiado animada - En la cafetería de mi padre, podrías trabajar junto conmigo

- ¿En la cafetería de tu padre?

- Sí, serás mesera al igual que yo

- ¿Me..mesera? - vaya suerte la mía...¿que no hay algo mejor? - No sé, es que...

- Es que nada, vendrás conmigo esta tarde y le pediremos permiso a mi papá

Más complicado no podría ponerse esto...me dan ganas de llorar...¿mesera?...(TwT).

El rumbo de las primeras clases se me hacía eterno, no sacaba de mi cabeza el problema de mi padre...además eso me hacía recordar la llamada que hicieron aquella noche...no quiero...no quiero que me separen de mi padre... No me importa que él no sea mi verdadero padre...sé que es un borracho y un pervertido, pero...en el fondo siempre me ha sabido cuidar...no hay nadie mejor que él para mí, no aceptaré que quieran separarme de él...no lo permitiré...

La clase seguía y yo ya me había hundido en mi abismo recargando la cabeza sobre mis brazos en la paleta de mi banca.

" - Naruto...si tienes problemas con Jiraiya-san no dudes en marcarme, no dudaré en sacarte de esa casa "

" - Él ya está muy viejo, no creo que dure mucho tiempo "

" - Es tan solo un niño, no pueden dejarlo en manos de ese depravado "

" - No aprenderá nada bueno al lado de ese viejo rabo verde "

" - Volverá, cuando esté consiente del error, él volverá "

" - Eres lo más importante en mi vida Naruto...ese anciano nunca podrá darte lo que yo te daré "

" - Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto...Naru-chan "

- Naru-chan...

- ¿Hm? - abro mis ojos y veo al profesor Iruka delante de mí - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - me levanto sorprendido

La clase reía sin parar.

- Por favor Naru-chan no te duermas en mi clase ¡y eso va también para ti Shikamaru! - le lanza el borrador en la cabeza

Una vergüenza grande fue la que pasé en la clase del profesor Iruka...ni hablar, en estos momentos estoy muy tenso.

- Naru-chan ¿irás a trabajar con Temari-san? - ya en el descanso Hinata me pregunta muy preocupada...como de costumbre, quisiera que esta chica dejara de preocuparse tanto

- Etto...no lo sé, es que...tú sabes que las meseras usan falda y ya mucho tengo que sufrir usándola en la escuela - un mar de lágrimas salía de mis ojos por tal sufrimiento

- Demo...Naru-chan, si es necesario por tu padre, podrías sacrificarte

- Ese no es el problema Hinata - suspiro - El problema es aun más grande

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Hmmm...una larga historia, que por el momento prefiero no comentar

- ¡Chicas! - llega Temari del baño - Acabo de escuchar el chisme del año

Hinata y yo miramos a Temari interesadas...no es que seamos metiches, sólo queremos informarnos.

- Jajaja la frentuda está declarándole su "amor" a Sasuke-kun jajaja¿pueden creerlo?

- ¿Sakura está...?

Corrimos al otro patio de la escuela y se notaba desde distancia una bola de alumnos en el centro. Temari se abrió paso entre la multitud jalándonos a Hinata y a mí como cola. Al estar a una distancia visible a la escena, pude ver que no era mentira lo que mi amiga acababa de decirnos...realmente Sakura estaba declarándose ante Sasuke, y aunque suene estúpido...sentí un dolor enorme en mi pecho al verla.

- Onegai Sasuke-kun... - rogaba ella de pie ante Sasuke, el cual se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del patio - Te pido que correspondas a mis sentimientos, onegai... - era tan penosa esta imagen de ella, es decir, ya sólo le faltaba arrodillarse y sacar el anillo de diamantes

- Hmm... - él la miraba con su seria cara, movió su rostro hacia un lado con una ceja alzada - ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

Todos los que se encontraban de espectadores murmuraban y se burlaban de ella...sé que no debería, pero yo siento pena por ella...a pesar de lo que me hizo no puedo guardarle rencor...no a ella...

- ...Sakura - respondió con un tono melancólico

- Ok, Sakura - levantándose de la banca se colocó frente a frente con ella - No sé a que viene tu declaración pública - señaló a la "multitud" rodeándolos - Pero mi respuesta no va a cambiar por eso, así que lo siento - al terminar de hablar, Sasuke se retiró abriéndose paso ante el "gentío" dejando atrás a una Sakura a punto de llorar

Y con "a punto de llorar" no mentí, ya que no pasó ni un minuto cuando Sakura salió corriendo a los baños con sus ojos ya húmedos y debo decir que...me duele verla llorar.

- Ahora vuelvo - con eso di a entender a Hinata y Temari que iría al baño

Apenas abriendo la puerta se escuchaban los sollozos de Sakura...debe estar destrozada y aun más después de habérsele declarado tan públicamente.

- ¿Sakura? - la llamé con un tono tímido, aunque sólo tuve como respuesta un "¡lárgate!" y un "¡déjame sola!" - Escucha Sakura... - caminé hasta la puerta del baño en el que se encontraba encerrada - Sé que...yo para ti no soy nadie, pero...para mí si lo eres

Por un momento sus sollozos bajaron de nivel y aunque no respondía, sabía que me estaba escuchando.

- Yo sé muy bien como te sientes, aunque lo dudes - ¿que si no?...yo sé que tú nunca me podrías corresponder - Y no me gusta verte así, por que tú para mí eres...eres... - mis labios tiritaron, las palabras no salían con fluidez como esperaba, pero no me rendiría ahora que he llegado tan lejos - Eres para mí...la persona más importante... - bien, lo dije y ahora me siento más estúpido que antes

La puerta del baño en el que Sakura se encontraba encerrada se abrió lentamente, dejando ver de tras a una pelirrosada empapada en llanto.

- ¿Por qué?...después de lo que te hice...¿por qué dices eso?

La miraba allí en el fondo, de una forma tan triste, me tragué mi orgullo y decidí hablar.

- Por que...tu...me gustas - un sonrojo apareció en mi cara mientras mis labios temblaban por haberme declarado después de tanto tiempo ocultando mis sentimientos

- ¿Te gusto? - me miraba muy confundida y no era para menos, teniendo en cuenta que mi apariencia no me ayuda mucho - Que tontería estás diciendo...

- ¡No lo es!... - cerré mis ojos tragándome ahora la vergüenza - De verdad me gustas...¡me gustas mucho!

- ¿De verdad...te gusto? - no se lo podía creer y ya comenzaba a verme como "una chica rara"

- Yo...lo siento, hablé de más - pensaba salirme del baño, pero me detuvo al instante

Mi corazón latía muy rápido, Sakura estaba abrazándome y no sabía a que se debía esta situación...

- Si de verdad me quieres...¿harías algo por mí? - me dijo aun sin soltarme

¿Hacer algo por ti?...quizá pueda...quizá no...lo más seguro es que me pidas algo que venga sólo a tu conveniencia...

- Dime Naru...¿lo harías? - sus ojos se clavaban en los míos, teniéndome nervioso no pude negarme, así que le asentí con la cabeza - ¿Podrías...hablar con Sasuke-kun y...convencerlo de tener una cita conmigo?...por favor...es todo lo que quiero, una cita y prometo no pedir más...Naru...¿podrías hacer eso por mí?

Supuse que esto se trataría de Sasuke...podría convencerlo, sería fácil, al menos eso creo...pero...no quiero...no quiero que ellos dos salgan juntos...no quiero...

- Pero...

- Tú te llevas bien con Sasuke-kun, por favor Naru...haz esto por mí - tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio levemente un beso en los labios, lo cual me dejó totalmente perplejo - Sólo esta vez...

Un terrible error es el que cometeré...¿por qué no pude negarme ante ella? y ahora estoy dirigido hacia Sasuke, todo por...por ser tan débil.

- Sasuke...

- ¿Hm?... - sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol del jardín de la escuela alzó la mirada observándome - Hola "Naru" ¿sucede algo?

Me senté a su lado ocultando la mirada, abrazándome de mis piernas.

- Sasuke...¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Por supuesto, dime

- ¿Podrías... - apreté con fuerza mis puños sobre la falda escolar - Salir a una cita con...Sakura?

Lo miré de reojo un poco atemorizado por la respuesta.

- ¿A qué se debe esa petición? - él me miraba de una forma bastante intimidante y era claro que no le agradó mucho lo que le pedí

- Somos amigos ¿verdad? - me coloqué en cuatro patas frente a él, posando mis manos a los lados de sus piernas - Y entre amigos se hacen favores...

- Eso no fue lo que te pregunté - no parecía ceder ante mi petición, parece que no tendré más remedio...

- Es que... - mordí mi labio inferior sonrojándome - Ella me gusta

Lo que dije hizo que su ceja se curveara...lo sé...¿por qué si me gusta, le pido que salga con ella?.

- Y entonces...

- ¡No lo entenderías!...ella me gusta mucho y yo sólo quiero...verla...feliz

- Eso es bastante patético usuratonkachi

- Lo sé...pero quiero verla sonreír...aunque eso implique que tenga que estar con alguien más

- Uoh...un momento, no planees por adelantado, no pienso salir con ella - acerca su rostro al mío - Ni aunque me pagaran por ello

- Pero...

- Escucha, lo que me pides no es lógico ¿de acuerdo?...no me tomes a mal, podría hacerte favores, pero eso...es estúpido, sé que te importan los sentimientos de ella, pero creo que si ella te apreciara, se preocuparía también por los tuyos

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...

- Quiero decir que eres un dobe - entrecierra sus ojos - Apuesto a que la tal Sakura te pidió que me convencieras de salir con ella

Me sorprende lo perspectivo que es.

- Eres muy inocente Naruto

Al escucharlo decir mi nombre me asusté tanto de que lo hubieran escuchado que me lancé a él y le tapé la boca con mis dos manos. Lo que pareció que por la imprudencia llegué a estar en una posición bastante indecorosa sobre él.

- ¿Naru?

Apenado volteo a mi derecha, ante mis ojos estaba Gaara con una sorpresiva mirada.

- ¡Gaara! - inmediatamente me quité del cuerpo de Sasuke muy sonrojado - No es lo que parece, él estaba...y yo...eh bueno...es que...

- No importa, lo entiendo - con una expresión indiferente se alejó del lugar, escuchándose en el fondo la campana que daba por finalizado el descanso

- ¿Por qué te excusas con ese chico? - tras de mí Sasuke no se veía muy contento

- ¿Eh?...pues, Gaara es un chico muy dulce...y bueno no quiero que piense cosas raras, aunque él no sabe mi secreto pero...

- Olvídalo, no tienes que explicarme nada de ese chico - se levantó del pasto algo molesto sacudiéndose la parte trasera - Se nos hará tarde para llegar a la siguiente clase si no nos apresuramos

- Eh...sí - de nuevo actúa como novio celoso, Sasuke es algo misterioso pero más que nada es extraño, tiene un cambio de actitud muy notorio conmigo...me pregunto si es así con todo mundo

Entrando al salón de clases, era de esperarse una reprendida de parte de Temari hacia mí, no pude decirle nada de lo sucedido...sería vergonzoso que supiera que me gusta Sakura aun sin saber que realmente soy un chico...creo que pronto llegará el día en que le diga la verdad a Temari, aunque...me da miedo hacerlo, con su actitud y forma de ser, no me imagino como podría reaccionar ante tal noticia. Mientras tanto, a lo lejos del salón sentía la mirada de Sakura clavándose en mí...quizá espera mi reporte por su petición, pero no puedo decirle que Sasuke se niega...pero tampoco puedo obligarlo a él a que salga con ella, me siento totalmente confundido...por que en realidad no quiero que ellos dos salgan, pero no es sólo por Sakura...yo...me siento inquieto también por...Sasuke...por que, aun sigo pensando en lo sucedido en mi casa...¿por qué lo besé?...y ¿por qué después él me besó también?...sé que ya no debería pensar en eso...pero...me llegó a la mente de nuevo cuando Sakura me besó...sus labios no me causaron una emoción tan fuerte como la que sentí con Sasuke...la excitación del cuerpo cuando sientes a esa persona especial uniendo sus cálidos labios con los tuyos...no quiero aceptarlo, pero ella no me hizo sentir como esperaba y cuando él lo hizo...llegué a sentir el deseo de...de...

- ¡Naru-chan! - el profesor Ibiki era ahora quien me sacaba de mi mundo...hoy he estado muy perdido en mis pensamientos, debo dejar de hacerlo en clases (...U)

Saliendo de la escuela caminaba al lado de Temari, comenzando a hacerme de la idea de verme trabajando como "mesera"...es como revivir una de mis tantas pesadillas, cosa bastante atemorizante...pero si es la única forma de ayudar a mi padre...tendré que sacrificarme, así como él lo hace por mí, por que por ti papá...yo soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	8. El Apuesto Durmiente

Mi Secreto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** ...¡¡¡Por fin el CAPÍTULO 8!!! después de milenios, aquí está, espero que les guste, por que a mí si me gustó °w° jojojo, leanlo y no olviden dejarme su comentario, os quiero, gracias por los reviews¡Ja Ne!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**EL APUESTO DURMIENTE**

- ¡Vamos Naru-chan, ya no la hagas de emoción! - Temari se encontraba del otro lado del vestidor en el que me encontraba yo...arrepintiendome de haber aceptado la idea del trabajo

Me miraba en el gran espejo frente a mí, nunca podré escapar de usar falda al parecer...

- No Temari...me da...vergüenza - y no es mentira...

Una mini falda color negro con bordes de tela blanca, una blusa blanca con botones y manga corta, mayas blancas un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una diadema negra muy "adornada" y...¿CÓMO SE PIENSAN QUE VOY A USAR...PATINES?.

Salgo del vestidor casi cayéndome directo al suelo, lo bueno que Temari me detuvo justo a tiempo.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Temari pegó un grito tan estremecedor que me pegó un buen susto - ¡Naru-chan!, te ves encantadora... - con una sonrisa maliciosa - Si te viera Sasuke-kun estoy segura de que tendría problemas para dormir tranquilo en la noche

No pude evitar un sonrojo en mi cara al haberme imaginado la escena.

- ¡BAKA!...¡NO DIGAS INCOHERENCIAS!

- Jeje, lo siento, pero... - observa mis pies - Por lo que veo, no sabes andar en patines ¿cierto?

- Hmp... - creo que era más que obvio - No realmente, apenas y sé utilizar la bicicleta

- Bueno, después practicaremos, ahora andando que debemos abrir o mi padre se molestará

Así las dos vestidas como meseras (de película play boy), comenzamos a trabajar. Dedicado a limpiar las mesas mientras Temari daba unas cuantas ordenes a sus hermanos.

- Naru

- ¿Sí? - respondí aun limpiando las mesas bien sujeto a la misma... ah pero como odio los patines

Unos momentos después volteo, observando a un Gaara con traje de mesero.

- Te ves... encantadora - la expresión de Gaara notaba gran sorpresa o asombro, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco incomodo

- Em... gracias - sonreí sacando la lengua un poco apenado

- ¡Gaara!...no molestes a Naru-chan y ven a la cocina, ayuda un poco a Mizuki a preparar los postres - cuando Temari está al mando...realmente asusta

- Sí, sí, ya voy... - y con algo de pereza el pelirrojo fue a cumplir la orden

Momentos después el café comenzaba a tener clientela. Avergonzándome de cada paso que daba, comencé con el oficio.

- ¿Qué va a... - detuve las palabras al darme cuenta de quien tenía ante mis ojos

Ante el silencio de mi pausa, Sakura e Ino me observaban sentadas en aquella pequeña mesa.

- Linda vestimenta Naru-plana - rompiendo aquel silencio Ino hizo su primer comentario...el cual no me sorprendió en lo absoluto

Sin remedio, me hice el sordo.

- ¿Qué van a pedir? - una falsa sonrisa de mi parte

- No lo sé, Sakura¿tú qué pedirás?

- Pues... - me mira fijamente - No estaría mal pedir una rebanada de pastel de fresas con un delicioso Sasuke-kun dentro

Las dos comenzaron a reir.

- Pastel de fresa... - sin hacerle caso al comentario repetí "la orden" mientras anotaba en la libreta

- Déjate de juegos Naru - con un tono frío Sakura se levantó de la su asiento y me miró fijamente a los ojos - Creí que habías prometido conseguirme una cita con Sasuke-kun

- Yo también quiero una - respondió entrometidamente Ino burlándose

Increíble que Sakura estuviera actuando de esta forma... cada vez me sentía más presionado.

- Hablé con él, pero se negó y...

Antes de poder terminar la frase Sakura pegó su frente a la mía de una forma retadora.

- Escucha - susurró - Si no me consigues la cita, le diré a toda la escuela que eres una sucia lesbiana y que me pediste que te hiciera cosas indecorosas las cuales rechacé y... - sonríe con malicia - Veremos como te trata la escuela después de eso

- ¡Iuk!...que asco me das Naru-plana

Era imposible que tuviera esta suerte de perro... sakura me esta amenazando, con algo que podría volver a dejarme en problemas, quizá peores que los que tuve en mi infancia.

- ¡Pero Sakura!... - intenté decir algo, pero no me lo permitió

- Sólo a eso vinimos, tienes de aquí a que termine la semana - apartándose de la mesa y seguida por Ino salieron del lugar

Después de que se alejaron, quedé demasiado conmocionado como para pensar en lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

- Naru-chan - toca mi hombro Temari preocupada por no verme reaccionar - ¿Sucedió algo?...¿te dijeron algo ese par de arrastradas?

- ¿Eh?... - sonrío forzosamente - No, en realidad cuando vieron que yo era la mesera se fueron así como así... ya sabes como son

- ¡Ja!, mejor para nosotras, mira que tener como clientas a ese par de locas no es algo agradable - dándome ánimos con una sonrisa sincera - Mejor ve con la siguiente mesa y olvídate de esas retrasadas

- Sí...

Pero sería demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Toda la tarde estuve pensando en aquello que me dijo Sakura, metido aun en más problemas que antes. No podía decirle a Sasuke que le pedía el favor por una amenaza que me hicieron, no sé de que sería capaz; y en realidad no quiero que le haga daño a Sakura...

Miles de suspiros salían de mis labios sin poder contener la preocupación, estaba claro que estaba en un lío bastante difícil y no tenía ni siquiera apoyo moral. Decirle a Temari lo que me dijeron es en pocas palabras decirle que soy "lesbiana" cuando no es verdad... en realidad soy un chico y tampoco puedo decirle eso a Temari, me da miedo su reacción.

- Odio mi vida... - susurré en voz baja hacia mí mismo abrazando una bandeja de plata

- Naru-chan - aparece repentinamente Temari de tras de mí - Ya vamos a cerrar, mis hermanos se encargaran de limpiar, así que vete a tu casa antes de que se oscurezca y me preocupe del que te pase algo en el camino

- Sí, Gracias Temari

Fui a los vestidores y me quité el traje de mesera, colocándome de nuevo el uniforme de la escuela.

- Todos los días saliendo de la escuela, tener que trabajar de mesera... - un corto y nuevo suspiro - Todo sea por ayudar a mi padre

Camino a la casa volví a pensar en lo que me dijo Sakura... pero... ¿cómo haré para que Sasuke acepte salir con ella?. Además... en realidad no quisiera verlos juntos, yo...

- ¡Hey Naru-chan!

- ¿Eh? - volteo a mis espaldas y observo como Kiba, un compañero de salón venía corriendo desde la esquina hacia mí

- Al fin te encontré... - respira agitado

- Kiba, que sorpresa¿qué sucede?

Después de hacerle la pregunta el rostro de Kiba se puso muy serio.

- Es urgente Naru-chan... se trata de Sasuke

- ¿Qué?... ¿Sasuke?

Un rato después Kiba y yo llegamos frente a una disco juvenil.

- Sasuke entró por una apuesta que le hizo Lee, se embriagó y ahora él está... - realizó una larga pausa

- ¡¿Está?! - sus pausas realmente me ponían de nervios

- Está siendo acosado por varias chicas

Es curioso, pero creí que sería un asunto más grave, de todos modos... lo que dijo no me hizo sentir muy contento.

- Oh vaya... ¿y qué quieres que yo haga?

- Bueno eres la novia de Sasuke, pensé que te interesaría saberlo

Me sonrojé tanto que podía confundirme con un jitomate.

- ¡¿PERO QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE DIJO QUE YO ERA LA "NOVIA" DE SASUKE?!, eso es...¡es una vil mentira!

- ¿En serio?...vaya, yo creía que sí

- Ush... imbécil... - miré hacia la entrada de la disco y suspiré - Ni hablar, Sasuke es mi amigo y no quiero que después termine embarcado por una borrachera

Ya decidido entré al lugar y sin pedir permiso quité a la bola de chicas locas sobre el baka embriagado.

- Sasuke, vámonos, no puedes seguir aquí

- Naruto... - susurró mirándome fijamente a los ojos

¡El estúpido realmente estaba muy borracho!...lo tomé del brazo y lo jalé con la fuerza que pude sacándolo del lugar a una velocidad de ultra luz y lo boté dentro de mi casa.

- ¡BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! - lo senté sobre el sofá y zarandeándolo de la ropa comencé a reclamarle - ¡SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR QUE LA MÚSICA ESTABA A TODO VOLUMEN HUBIERAS TIRADO TODA MI VIDA A LA BASURA!

- Hmmm... - apenas me escuchaba quedándose dormido en mis brazos

- ...

Suspiro por milésima vez y me siento a su lado.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacías allí dentro Sasuke?

Sin responderme colocó su cabeza sobre mis piernas el muy conchudo, a lo que volví a sonrojarme.

- ¡¿Me ves cara de almohada o qué?!

Pero no obtuve respuesta, él realmente estaba muy ebrio.

- Hmmm...supongo que si te llevo a tu casa así como estás te darán la regañada de tu vida ¿cierto? - en realidad era como darme a mí mismo una opinión ya que sabía que él no me estaba escuchando

No había muchas soluciones, tendría que esperar a que se despertara y se le bajara lo ebrio para poder decidir que hacer. Lo llevé a mi habitación dejándolo sobre mi cama, cerrando la puerta con llave; ya que si mi padre llegaba y veía a un chico ebrio en la casa no sé que podría pensar.

Lo observe por unos momentos, allí dormido de una forma tan tranquila y sin preocupaciones. Que vida, realmente lo envidio.

- Baka... - fue la palabra que salió levemente de mis labios aun sin quitarle la vista de encima

Por alguna extraña razón mis ojos lo miraban por completo, como con ganas de comérselo. Noté al momento que no tenía el uniforme de la escuela, llevaba puesto una chaqueta negra entre abierta, sin playera y un pantalón de mezclilla azul.

Mis labios tambalearon un poco cuando mis ojos se posaron por unos segundos en aquella parte que se encontraba entre sus piernas.

- ¡QUE DIABLOS! - me dirigí al baño de mi habitación apenado por lo que acababa de pasar por mi mente...

Mi corazón estaba agitado, mordí un poco mi labio inferior y comencé a desvestirme para meterme a duchar y sacar cualquier pensamiento imberbe de mi mente.

Ya desnudo dentro de la tina, imaginaba a Sakura en una cita con Sasuke...era algo que me hacía sentir tan...tan molesto.

Hundí la mitad de mi rostro en el agua abrazando mis piernas.

- No quiero que eso suceda, pero si no hago algo...

No tenía muchas opciones, sin más me decidí.

Salí de la tina del baño y colocándome una toalla salí del baño, viendo en mi cuarto al Sasuke aun dormido.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte dormido? - le miré con ironía

Abrí mi armario y comencé a hurgar entre la ropa, entre tanta ropa de chica, ya no tenía mucho que elegir.

Mi mirada volvió a dar en aquel inconciente sobre mi cama, al haberlo escuchado quejarse un poco, pensé que ya despertaría pero no... sólo volteó la cabeza para el otro lado.

- Falsa alarma

Me acerqué a la cama mirándolo fijamente de nuevo. Con mi mano derecha revolví un poco su cabello.

- Hmmm... que decepción, ni despeinado te ves feo... - nuevamente dije con un tono irónico

En ese momento recordé uno de esos sueños húmedos que tenía casualmente.

Pegué mis piernas avergonzado por esas escenas tan fuertes dentro de mi cabeza, mordí un poco la uña de mi dedo pulgar izquierdo algo sonrojado y con la otra mano continuaba revolviendo el cabello de Sasuke.

- Odio que aparezcas hasta en mis sueños...

Me senté en la orilla de cama mirando el rostro de Sasuke. Abrí un poco más su chaqueta mirando su pecho desnudo.

- Tiene unas cuantas marcas...¿habrán sido las acosadoras de la disco? - rocé un poco las partes de su pecho con marcas haciendo que él se quejara un poco

El sonrojo en mis mejillas parecía hacerse demasiado común mientras seguía observándolo.

- ¿Te gusta como te toco?... - pregunté en voz baja mientras seguía acariciando su pecho con suavidad

Mis dedos chocaron con uno de los pezones de Sasuke. Trague saliva algo nervioso y con la yema de mi dedo índice comencé a acariciárselo.

Con mi mano suelta apretaba la colcha de la cama con fuerza, tenía mis labios entreabiertos y mis ojos tenían en sí un brillo de gozo. Tenía que admitir que era divertido hacerle travesuras a Sasuke.

- Me pregunto sí... - aun más avergonzado acerqué mi boca a su pecho y sacando un poco mi lengua lamí la punta de su pezón derecho

En unos momentos sus pezones se pusieron duros, no sé que era ya lo que sentía, pensaba que hacerle esto era gracioso, pero... ya no sé si sigo viéndolo de esa forma.

Estaba demasiado adentrado relamiendo el pezón de Sasuke, que de pronto me detuve de golpe.

- Pero...¿qué diablos estoy haciendo? - me aparté de la cama con mi respiración agitada - Estoy... volviéndome loco...

Negando en mi cabeza lo que acababa de hacer me hice hacia atrás hasta tocar pared, recargándome en ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sasuke.

Me tapé la boca con mi mano derecha sin creerme aun.

- ¿Qué es...qué es lo que siento por él?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. Reacción o Confusión

Mi Secreto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** Hola de nuevo! n0n tengo aquí la cotinuación de mi fic, GRAX por los reviews (besa la pantalla de la pc) ¡muak! espero les agrade este capítulo n-n ¡Ja Ne!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**REACCIÓN O CONFUSIÓN**

Es imposible que yo sienta algo por él...después de todo, es un chico...

Debo estar confundido, eso es todo... sólo debo calmarme, eso es... calmarme...

- Hmmm... - el cuerpo del durmiente se movió por unos momentos para abrazar la almohada

Y pensar que ese chico me causa tantos problemas.

Suelto un suspiro y vuelvo a adentrarme al armario para buscar algo que ponerme, aunque de vez en cuando mi mirada se volteaba a ver al cuerpo inconciente sobre mi cama.

- Sé que es guapo... pero es muy antipático con las chicas, entonces...¿por qué?...¿por qué aun así lo siguen tanto?

Será quizá una de las tantas dudas en mi mente en aquellos instantes, pero aun razonando la pregunta, no podía responderla.

- En realidad... - me sonrojo levemente y frunzo el ceño - ¡Eres un antipático! y también un engreído...un sádico, y quizá también un masoquista sin remedio... un borracho...y...

- Oi, oi...

- ¿Eh?...

Al final Sasuke por fin había recuperado la conciencia, no es un buen momento, pero al fin.

- Sasuke...

Antes de decir palabra se sostuvo con fuerza la cabeza sentado en la cama y me miró unos instantes después.

- ¿Dónde estoy?...

- Hmp... ¿pues dónde más? - entrecierro mis ojos molesto - En MÍ casa, lógicamente y para variar, en MÍ habitación

- ¿Y qué estoy haciendo en tu habitación? - parecía realmente desconcertado

- Eres un cínico ¿sabes?... - solté un corto suspiro para comenzar a explicarle - Kiba me dijo que te encontrabas dentro de un bar, donde por cierto te encontrabas más ebrio que nada... - me detuve por un instante en aquella frase - Es verdad...¿por qué estabas en ese bar?

- Oh... es cierto - respondió haciendo memoria - Rock Lee me retó y entonces entré a ese bar...

- ¡Explícate!

- Jaja... ouch... no grites... - introdujo su mano derecha entre su cabello y con una seria mirada continuó - Él me dijo que yo no era capaz de entrar a aquel bar y tomarme siquiera una cerveza, me pareció ridículo su reto, pero... soy del tipo de personas que odia que le digan "cobarde", así que entré y unas chicas comenzaron a rodearme, les pedí una cerveza, pero creo que me dieron otra cosa... después de eso, no recuerdo nada

Así que lo drogaron con algo más... y pensar que ya estaba yo pensando mal de él.

- Baka... - le miré ya un poco aliviado - Sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa...¿qué hubieras hecho si esas chicas se hubieran aprovechado de ti?

- Hmmm... no sé, de todos modos no estaba en mis cabales para pensar en eso - se acostó en la cama posando su brazo izquierdo sobre sus ojos - Lo bueno fue querido amigo Naruto fue a salvarme de las garras de las fieras

Aquella frase me causó gracia y reí un poco. Después me senté a la orilla de la cama para observarlo de nuevo.

- Y...¿cómo te sientes?

- Como una cucaracha aplastada - aun en aquella posición se le oía hablar en un tono bastante cansado - Y también...

- ¿Hm?

Se descubrió los ojos posando el brazo ahora en su frente.

- Me siento... algo excitado, no sé por que...

Los colores se revolvieron en mi rostro y no supe que responder.

En momentos de reojo volteó a verme.

- ¿Y qué haces desnudo?

- ¡IDIOTA!... - me levanté de la cama aun más apenado - ¡ACABO DE SALIR DE DUCHARME Y NO ESTOY DESNUDO!... tengo la toalla...

- ¡Ahh!...ok ok, pero no grites... - se tapó los oídos y puso cara de dolor - Me duele mucho la cabeza...

- Pues eso te pasa por creerte el señor "yo puedo con todo"... acaso cualquier reto que te pongan ¿lo harás sin importar que?

- Oh vamos...bastante tengo con los regaños de mis padres

En cierto modo, tenía razón, yo no era nadie para ponerme a alegar con él.

- Ok, sólo ten cuidado con lo que haces, no siempre estaré allí para salvarte

Y sin más, Sasuke se sentó en la orilla de la cama aun sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano.

- Oye...¿me dejarías tomar una ducha en tu baño?

- ¿Ah?... - sentí como si me hubiera hablado en otro idioma - Eh... claro, ya sabes donde está

Después de haberle dado mi permiso, se levantó de la cama y se quitó la chaqueta dejándola sobre la cama, ya dirigido al baño de la habitación para tomarse la ducha que mucha falta le hacía.

Me senté en la cama de nuevo soltando un suspiro... Sasuke me desespera cada vez más, no tiene remedio alguno.

Extendí mis brazos y tiré medio cuerpo sobre la cama, con apenas mis pies tocando el suelo. Allí mirando el techo, aun con sólo la toalla de baño puesta.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento y quise creer que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era tan solo una simple pesadilla, aunque sabía que no era así.

No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé con los ojos cerrados, al momento en que los abrí me di cuenta de que sobre mí se encontraba Sasuke al igual que yo, con tan solo la toalla de baño.

- Hey ¿ya estás despierto?

Me sonrojé sin hacer aun ningún movimiento. Sasuke me tenía acorralado ante la cama, con sus manos recargadas a los lados de mi cara.

- ¿Me escuchaste? - volvió a insistir ante mi silencio

No sé si fue el ambiente el que me motivó a hacerlo pero... mis manos sostuvieron el rostro de Sasuke y con un pequeño impulso lo besé directamente en los labios.

La realidad es más cruda de lo que pensé...

- Ouch... - se quejó sosteniendo su mejilla - Eso me dolió

Sentado en la orilla de la cama, yo le había soltado semejante bofetada a Sasuke que juraría se la pude haber dejado bien roja.

- Lo...lo siento... - susurré

Momentos después Sasuke se había metido al baño a cambiarse, mientras yo lo hacía en la habitación.

Tan sólo fue un vago impulso sonámbulo... es lo que me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, sin aun poder asimilar lo que había hecho momentos atrás.

- Oi Naruto

- ¿Hm?

Sasuke ya vestido como venía salió del baño.

- ¿No tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza?

Le afirmé sin mirarlo a la cara y salí con cuidado de la habitación, esperando no ver a mi padre de camino a la cocina.

- ¿Dónde las habrá dejado?... - buscando en un estante intentaba encontrar las pastillas que siempre le daba a mi papá

- ¿Qué buscas? - se escuchó tras de mí

- Las pastillas para el dolor de... - no terminé la frase

Volteé la mirada asustado. Mi padre estaba de tras de mí algo desconcertado.

- ¿Las pastillas de dolor de qué? - repitió él

- Etto... - sonreí falsamente y miré de lleno a mi papá - No, nada, sólo quería saber si aun había pastillas para las crudas que te pones, pensé que llegarías ebrio así que quería prevenir, jejejejejeje

- Oh, pues no, estuve todo el día buscando trabajo... - soltó un suspiro - Pero no encontré nada... ya me estoy haciendo viejo - con un lagrimeo exagerado en su rostro - Quizá deba escribir ya mi testamento

Le miré algo irónico y después de haberle comentado sobre mí trabajo en la cafetería se terminó la conversación, volviendo a mi habitación.

- Lo siento Sasuke... mi padre no me dejó buscar y tampoco me dijo donde estaban las pastillas

- Hm... - sentado de nuevo en la orilla de la cama miró el suelo rendido - Será mejor que ya me vaya a mí casa

- ¿Estas seguro?, aun tienes aliento alcohólico

Me miró un momento.

- Entonces...¿puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?

El sonrojo en mi cara se hizo notar de nuevo.

Momentos después estaba dentro de la habitación de mi padre distrayéndolo mientras Sasuke salía de la casa.

No es que fuera malo que él se quedara a dormir en mi casa... simplemente no sé si el ambiente me permita estar tranquilo toda la noche con él.

- Fiuu... - entré de nuevo a mi habitación asegurándome de que Sasuke se había ido

Me tiré boca abajo sobre la cama al haberme asegurado ya de su ausencia.

- Él no hizo ningún comentario sobre lo ocurrido... quizá le dio igual...

Me aferré a las sabanas algo entristecido, pero a la vez confundido.

La noche había caído ya y el sueño me venció lentamente.

A la mañana siguiente llegué a la escuela como es normal. Saludando a Temari y a Hinata antes de entrar al salón.

- Ne Hinata, Naru-chan se veía tan linda con su traje de mesera ¡debiste verla!

- Temari... deja de avergonzarme ¿quieres?

Sakura e Ino venían por el pasillo acercándose a donde me encontraba.

- Oh no... - fue cuando recordé lo que Sakura me había mencionado el día anterior

- Iak, ahí vienen las urgidas arrastradas - dijo Temari con tono de desagrado

- Temari-san... no seas tan expresiva por favor

- Calma Hinata, de todos modos no me escucharon - las mira de reojo - Aunque hubiera querido que lo hicieran

Al llegar a donde estábamos nosotras, Sakura pidió que me dejaran a solas, me costó algo de trabajo, pero logré que Hinata y Temari me dejaran asolas con ellas.

- ¿Y bien Naru¿Sasuke-kun aceptó la cita?

Me quedé sin palabras en momentos ¿qué le digo?... tuve la oportunidad de pedirle de nuevo a Sasuke que tuviera la cita con Sakura, pero por una cosa u otra lo olvidé.

- Es que... - pero en un momento mis palabras fueron interrumpidas

No tuve tiempo de asimilar lo que sucedía, de momento a otro mi boca había sido sellada con los labios de...Gaara.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	10. Dolor del Corazón

Mi Secreto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** He aquí la continuación n-n, espero les guste, por que a mí si me gustó XD, BESOS Y MIL GRAX POR LOS REVIEWS... ¡OS AMO!... ¡Ja Ne!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**DOLOR DEL CORAZÓN**

Mis ojos pestañeaban seguidamente, mientras mi cabeza intentaba comprender lo que sucedía. Ino y Sakura decidieron entrar al salón de clases ya que no podíamos continuar con la discusión.

- Estorban... quítense del camino

El beso terminó y mis ojos se clavaron en un molesto Sasuke a un lado de nosotros intentando entrar al salón.

- Sa...suke... - me quedé pasmado por unos momentos - ¡No es lo que piensas!

Pero no recibí comentario alguno. Sasuke entró al salón pasándome por un lado sin siquiera mirarme.

Un dolor en mi pecho se hizo grande al haber presenciado aquel frío comportamiento de parte de mi mejor amigo.

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?! - al fin reaccioné mirando furioso a Gaara y reclamándole por lo que acababa de ocasionar

- Yo... - esquivó mi mirada y sin darme explicación me dio la espalda y salió corriendo por el pasillo hacia su salón

Aun más confundido que antes entré a mi salón correspondiente no sin antes soltar un largo suspiro.

- ¿Y bien?

Apenas entrando Sakura e Ino me detuvieron.

- Ya que terminaste de besuquearte con tu novio¿podrías decirnos qué pasó con el trato? - mi ex amiga se notaba muy molesta

- Es que... aun no le...

- Acepto - antes de terminar de decir mi excusa, Sasuke apareció entre nosotros

Miré por un instante al moreno sin creer lo que escuchaban mis oídos.

- Sasuke-kun... - un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sakura

- Tendré una cita con las dos - respondió a Sakura e Ino sin mirarme - Y será al mismo tiempo

- ¡Kyaaaaaa! - las dos emocionadas gritaron como si hubieran ganado la lotería

Mientras tanto yo continuaba desconcertado, mi mirada mostraba una melancolía inmensa y mis ojos estaban con un profundo deseo de soltar lágrimas. No comprendía esta tristeza en mi interior, Sasuke es mi amigo... mi único amigo... no debería sentirme así por algo como esto, sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo.

- Bien Naru, no diré nada por haber cumplido tu parte - fue lo que me susurró Sakura aun muy feliz por la noticia

Unos momentos después nos encontrábamos tomando la clase con el profesor Ibiki. No podía evitar el estar distraído en su clase a pesar de saber que él es el más estricto de todos los profesores. Y no fue lo peor, después de terminada su clase fuimos a deportes con la profesora Anko y... me tocó hacer pareja con Kiba, ya que Sasuke ni siquiera me dirigió palabra...

- Naru-chan... ¿te encuentras bien? - en el descanso Hinata se preocupaba por mi, como lo hace normalmente

No respondí nada. Preferí quedarme en silencio, mi mente no sabía como reaccionar aun.

- ¡Naru-chan! - pero mi forma de actuar ya tenía desesperada a Temari - ¡Dinos que te sucede!... si este comportamiento es por culpa de las arrastradas yo...

- No... - interrumpí con un tono melancólico - No es eso... es sólo que... no me siento muy bien del estomago...lo siento, no quería preocuparlas

Las dos me miraron aun preocupadas.

- Si te sientes mal deberías ir a la enfermería - la idea de Hinata no me pareció nada mala

Y no tardé en tomar camino a la enfermería de la escuela.

- Hola - me saludó la enfermera Shizune con una agradable sonrisa - Dime pequeña ¿qué es lo que te duele?

Sin soportar más mis ojos dejaron salir lágrimas reprimidas.

- El corazón...

No entré a las siguientes clases del día. La enfermera me permitió quedarme con ella con un justificante falso que me concedió. Intentó tranquilizarme platicando conmigo, pero nada podía hacer que desapareciera este sentimiento de soledad en mi pecho.

El teléfono de la enfermería sonó y Shizune respondió.

- Lo siento, debo salir por un momento, el director quiere que le entregue unos documentos de los medicamentos... pero volveré enseguida, así que tranquila - y con una sonrisa salió por aquella puerta

Sentado sobre la cama de la enfermería, observé todos los alrededores del lugar. Había tantos medicamentos y objetos de doctor, que hacía que me dieran escalofríos.

Me abracé de mis piernas trepándome sobre la cama y mi mirada se fijó en la ventana que había a mi lado. El salón en el que va Gaara estaban teniendo clase con Anko-sensei.

Entrecerré mi mirada fijándome en aquel pelirrojo corriendo por el patio de la escuela.

- ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?... - susurré al darme cuenta de que por tanto desconcierto no tuve oportunidad de saber sus verdaderos motivos

Pegué mi frente al vidrio de la ventana mirando ahora el cielo azulado. El sol estaba con una luz resplandeciente y las nubes no interferían en su paso, el día se veía verdaderamente hermoso.

La enfermera volvió, ya que escuché cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

- ¿Sabe Shizune-sensei?... me siento con una gran confusión en mi cabeza - cerré mis ojos sin despegar mi frente del vidrio frío

Al no escuchar respuesta de la enfermera volteé mi mirada hacia la entrada, quedándome totalmente en shock.

- Sasuke... - susurraron mis labios

Mi compañero se encontraba recargado en la puerta mirándome desde ese extremo. No me decía nada, estuvo el ambiente muy denso por unos momentos con tanto silencio y me hacía sentirme demasiado nervioso.

- ¿Qué haces... aquí? - pregunté con temor a no recibir de nuevo respuesta

Dio paso, caminando directamente hacia mi. Mis ojos no dejaban de verlo aun con preocupación y sorpresa.

Se detuvo frente a la cama donde me encontraba trepado y subió su rodilla en ella acercando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

- Acaso...¿necesito una excusa para poder verte? - esas palabras que fueron dichas en un tono tan sensual me erizaron la piel

- Pe...pero... - mi tono era tímido y no sabía exactamente que decirle

Sasuke acercó su boca a mi oído y colocó sus manos a los lados de mis piernas.

- Estoy muy molesto contigo Naruto - me dijo casi en secreto al oído

Entrecerré mis ojos poniéndome de nuevo melancólico sin hacer ningún movimiento.

- Y no es todo - continuó diciéndome ahora mirándome fijamente a los ojos - También... estoy muy celoso

Después de escucharlo decir la última frase, mi boca se entreabrió de sorpresa, mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora y un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas.

- Yo quiero que esta boca... - continuó diciendo en susurro mientras con su pulgar derecho acariciaba mis labios - Sea solo mía...

Con un lento movimiento, los labios de Sasuke rozaron los míos de forma juguetona sin besarme. Hizo el mismo movimiento varias veces hasta desesperarme. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello jalándolo hacia mi... haciendo que su boca quedara unida a la mía. Un beso estremecedor que deseaba desde hace tiempo.

El movimiento de nuestros labios no cesaba, comenzaba a sentir que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho en cualquier instante. De un solo movimiento Sasuke me empujó a un lado haciendo que quedáramos acostados en esa cama tan incomoda. Su cuerpo sobre el mío, mis manos aferradas al cuello de su camisa y las manos de él aferradas a mis piernas bajo la falda escolar.

Nuestra respiración se hizo bastante agitada, comenzaba a correr saliva por mi barbilla al sentir la lengua de Sasuke buscar la mía con lujuria. Mi pecho se movía sin cesar y sin pensarlo mi cadera se meneaba de un lado a otro rozando con la entrepierna de Sasuke.

No sabía por qué hacia todo esto, pero me sentía tan excitado que no me importaba en lo más mínimo que nos encontráramos en la enfermería de la escuela. En momentos me encontraba con mis manos sujetas a los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama con una respiración sumamente agitada. Con Sasuke Uchiha besando y lamiendo mi cuello de una forma tan deliciosa que sentía mucho calor recorrer mi cuerpo.

Mi blusa escolar estaba siendo desabrochada lentamente por las manos de Sasuke descubriendo mi pecho y haciendo que me sintiera aun más avergonzado. Recordando todos esos sueños eróticos que tenía con Sasuke durante tantas noches y pensar que este día se me cumpliría...

- Ahh... - mis labios expresaban ligeros quejidos de placer al sentir la lengua y los dedos de Sasuke jugar con mis pezones

Podía sentir como dejaba un camino de saliva por todo mi pecho y estomago, se detuvo un poco en mi ombligo y de imprevisto volvió a pegar sus labios con los míos de una forma muy apasionada.

Y supuse que por algo lo había hecho... mi cuerpo se estremeció sintiendo el calido roce de Sasuke por mis piernas, deslizando mi pantaleta por los costados hacia abajo poco a poco.

Sin embargo... la pasión fue interrumpida de forma demasiado brusca. La perilla de la puerta de la enfermería estaba siendo movida.

- Naru-chan, he vuelto... - la enfermera Shizune me miraba sin comprender

Me encontraba abochornado abotonándome la blusa escolar.

Las cortinas de la ventana se movían por el viento que dejaba entrar.

- Em... ¿sucedió algo Naru-chan?... - la mirada desconcertada de Shizune-sensei me ponía aun más nervioso

- No... - respondí aun con un sonrojo en mi rostro

Al escuchar la perilla Sasuke abrió la ventana y salió por la misma. Dejándome a mí en una posición demasiado indecorosa... Pero por otro lado fue lo mejor, por que, pues... Sasuke es... ¡mi amigo!...

- De acuerdo... - aun no muy convencida Shizune miró por la ventana mientras la cerraba sin ver pista alguna

Momentos después volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Han terminado las clases, será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa y... - me da un papel - Aquí tienes la justificación de tu "enfermedad", así que no tendrás problemas con los profesores

- Muchas gracias Shizune-sensei y... lamento haberle causado tantos problemas - sonrío con ternura a la enfermera

- No fue nada...

Me levanté de la cama arreglándome un poco la ropa y salí al momento del lugar.

Llegando al salón, ya sólo me encontré con Temari que miraba con intriga mi mochila.

- Temari...

Ella me miró al momento de escucharme.

- ¡Naru-chan!... ¡me tenías muy preocupada! - se acercó dándome la mochila de golpe - ¡No vuelvas a darme estos sustos!

- Lo... lo siento... - abracé mi mochila y salimos juntas del salón

- Y ¿cómo te sientes? - mi amiga me miraba de reojo mientras caminábamos - ¿Ya no te duele el estomago?

La miré con una gran sonrisa.

- No, ya me siento mucho mejor

- Que bueno - Temari ya se notaba aliviada - Por que... - fijó su mirada al frente sonriendo de una manera burlona - Kakashi-sensei dio un apunte larguísimo así que tendrás muuuucho por recuperar

- ¡¿Eh?! - mis ojos comenzaron a sacar lágrimas de horror - ¡Odio a ese tipo!

- Jajajajaja... calma, que para eso tienes a tus amigas - me pasa su cuaderno - Puedes sacarlos de mis apuntes

Mis ojos mostraban un brillo como estrellas brillantes.

- ¡Gracias Temari!

- No es nada - entrecierra sus ojos - Ahora vamos a trabajar muchacha, que los clientes nos esperan

Sentí una pedrada cuando dijo eso.

- Es verdad - de nuevo lágrimas en mis ojos

- Jajajajaja, eres tan graciosa Naru-chan

Más adelante del pasillo estaba Hinata esperándonos.

- ¿Hinata? - me sorprendió verla aun a esta hora esperando

- Lo siento, estaba preocupada

Sonreí con ternura.

- Gracias amigas, no sé que haría sin ustedes

- Seguro serías amiga de esa loca frentuda y la gorda - dijo Temari en tono de asco

Así las tres nos dirigimos juntas a la salida de la escuela. Sin embargo antes de salir Gaara se encontraba esperando.

- Gaara¿qué haces aquí? - le preguntó Temari

- Yo... quiero hablar con Naru... a solas...

Abracé con fuerza mi mochila.

- Pero...

Temari me dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

- Jojo, Hinata y yo nos adelantaremos, así que nos veremos allá "cuñada" - dicho eso se echó a correr con Hinata

Me sonrojé un poco.

- Baka... - susurré

- Bueno... Naru, yo quería...pedirte perdón por lo de la mañana - con su mirada agachada me decía

Lo miré de reojo mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

- No te preocupes - moví mi mirada al frente

- Lo que pasa es... - entrecierra sus ojos

Me detuve al notar que Gaara ya no estaba a mi lado. Miré y se había quedado parado un poco atrás.

- ¿Qué pasa?... - caminé un poco de regreso hacia él

- Naru...¡me gustas! - sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con intensidad – Y mucho…

Me quedé en silencio, sorprendido ante tal declaración.

Y es que la verdad... no sé exactamente que decir... ante eso...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	11. Sasuke VS Sabaku

Mi Secreto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** Kukukukuku (risa Sasukeska xD) jeje, bueno he aquí la continuación del fic °w° espero les guste, cualquier comentario please en Reviews n0n... les agradezco el que lean y MIL BESOS por los reviews n3n ¡Ja Ne!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**SASUKE VS SABAKU**

_- Naru...¡me gustas!... Y mucho…_

Me encontraba en el café limpiando las mesas, mientras mi mente vagaba aun con aquellas palabras que Gaara había dicho no hace mucho tiempo atrás. En ese momento no supe como reaccionar a su declaración y lo único que hice fue quedarme callado, supongo que eso a él le incomodó y por eso se fue sin mi al café...

- Ahora entiendo por que Shikamaru dice que la vida es problemática - susurré con un leve suspiro

Hoy en día Temari estaba muy ocupada, parecía que su padre vendría a inspeccionar y por eso quería que todo estuviera a la perfección, bueno, un día más en el cual no podrá enseñarme a usar estos malditos patines.

- ¡Mizuki! dile a Kankuro que vaya por más helado - increíble pero, hoy está más mandona de lo normal

Terminado de limpiar las mesas, con algo de dificultad entré a la cocina del café, no sin antes tropezarme claro.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Ouh...eso creo - sentado en el suelo con piernas abiertas me sobé mi parte trasera que había sido la que recibió todo el golpe

Alcé la mirada y vi a Gaara mirándome a lo que me vino una extraña sensación. No sabría como explicarlo pero, sé que a Gaara también lo puedo considerar mi amigo.

- Deja te ayudo - me ofreció su mano y una tierna sonrisa en sus labios

Me sorprendí ante su amabilidad, pero no dudé en darle la mano.

- Gracias... - sonreí un poco sacando la lengua avergonzado de mi torpeza

- No es nada - ya viéndome en orden se dirigió a sus labores

Por alguna extraña razón no me sentía muy feliz. Era como si me doliera ver a Gaara en ese estado, aparentando estar tranquilo como siempre, cuando en realidad se le ve en la mirada una profunda decepción y melancolía. Y aunque quisiera ayudarle, sabía perfectamente que no podía, ya que el culpable de todo era yo, ante su declaración no puedo corresponderle.

- ¡NARU-CHAN!

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar semejante grito, salí de la cocina y vi a un agitado Kiba en la puerta del lugar.

- ¡DEBES HACER ALGO NARU-CHAN! - sus gritos no bajaban el audio, se veía muy alarmado

- Kiba, pero ¿qué..? - antes de terminar mi frase Kiba me sostuvo de los hombros y me miró directo a los ojos

- ¡SASUKE ESTÁ LOCO!...¡PIENSA ENFRENTARSE A LOS SABAKU ÉL SÓLO!

En mis ojos no se notaba expresión. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, mi cuerpo al momento no reaccionó. Al menos no hasta que vi a Gaara salir corriendo del café.

- Sasuke... - susurré sujetándome del uniforme de Kiba mientras miraba partir a Gaara

- ¡Naru-chan, sólo tú puedes hacerlo reaccionar! - continuó diciéndome Kiba ante mi poco movimiento

- Yo... - cerré mis ojos con fuerza y empujé a mi informante apartándolo de mi camino

Pero para variar me caí unos pasos al frente al darme cuenta que seguía con aquellos molestos patines. En el suelo, aferré mis manos al concreto y me quité la diadema que llevaba en mi cabello, mirando decidido al frente. No tenía mucho tiempo, lancé los patines lejos y me quité las mallas de las piernas, para tener libre el camino. Temari intentó detenerme pero no le hice caso, salí corriendo junto a Kiba a donde se encontraba Sasuke.

Mi corazón está muy acelerado. Tengo miedo... miedo de que lo lastimen...

- ¡Maldito Sasuke! - mientras corría comencé a mentar al desgraciado - ¡¿En qué diablos está pensando?!

- Naru-chan... - corriendo a mi lado interrumpió mis palabras el pelicafé - Sasuke no los provocó

- ¿Eh?

- En realidad, los Sabaku aparecieron de pronto y pararon a Sasuke - hizo una pausa corta - No sé que le dijeron, pero nos pidió a Lee y a mi que no interfiriéramos... fue entonces cuando pensé que lo mejor era llamarte a ti, que eres la única que hace que él reaccione

Y no salía de mi sorpresa. De verdad todos piensan que soy la única persona que puede tratar con alguien como él.

A lo lejos logré ver a Lee y una bola de chicos aun más adelante.

- ¡LEE! - finalmente llegamos y al instante decidí informarme de lo sucedido

Kiba y yo miramos la cara aterrorizada de Lee... lo cual no me quitó los nervios de encima.

Dándoles la espalda a Kiba y Lee, corrí enseguida a donde se encontraban los Sabaku. Pero lo que sucedió aquí fue peor de lo que podía haberme imaginado...

Mí mirada temblaba al igual que mis labios, y sentía por mi cuerpo recorrer una extraña y fría sensación.

Ante mi se encontraba Gaara con las manos manchadas... y un Sasuke bañado en sangre...

En segundos mis manos fueron a dar a mi cabello, jalándomelo con fuerza no contuve un sonoro grito de terror.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y al recordar lo sucedido me senté de golpe mirando a mis alrededores.

- Naru-chan¿estás bien? - mi compañero de peinado exótico Lee me observaba con preocupación

- ¡¿Dónde estoy?... ¿qué ha pasado?...¿dónde está Sasuke?! - cerré mis ojos con fuerza y tapé mi boca exaltado con una sensación de querer vomitar

- Calma Naru-chan, ya todo pasó... perdiste el conocimiento y por eso te sientes así - acarició levemente mi cabello - Estamos en casa de Sasuke-kun

Le miré incrédulo ante lo que había dicho.

- Pero... - me quedé sin palabras, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando o lo que había pasado

- Lo sé, estás confundida - entrecerró sus ojos y comenzó a explicarme - Cuando perdiste el conocimiento los Sabaku se fueron del lugar - pausó un momento - Kiba y yo pensamos en llevar a Sasuke-kun al hospital, pero aun entre su poca conciencia dijo que quería que lo lleváramos a su casa y bueno... - observa los alrededores - Aquí estamos

Me encontraba tan shokeado que no comprendía en absoluto la decisión de Sasuke. Si sus padres lo veían de ese modo es seguro que demandarán a los Sabaku.

Y entre el silenció que se formó apareció de un pasillo Kiba el informante.

- ¡Chicos! - sonríe para nosotros - Sasuke ya está bien - toma aire agitado - Al parecer no fue tan grave como aparentaba¡pero vengan!... su hermano dice que ya podemos verlo

Me levanté de aquel sofá con ayuda de Lee, sintiéndome un poco débil y con una gran ansiedad nos dirigimos por aquel largo pasillo.

Nos detuvimos y Kiba llamó a la puerta ante nosotros.

La puerta se abrió unos momentos después y se pudo ver a un joven muy parecido a Sasuke pero más adulto salir de la habitación.

- Hola, mi nombre es Itachi - sonríe amablemente - Soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke

No respondí, solo observé sus facciones tan parecidas a las de mi querido amigo. Y sin decir palabra le miré intrigado, como si con la mirada pudiera expresarle mi preocupación.

- ¿Entrarán a verlo?

Lee me soltó y Kiba me miró con una sonrisa.

- Entra tú Naru-chan, nosotros sólo somos colados - expresó rascándose la cabeza mi compañero pelicafé

Les sonreí y aun sin decir palabra el hermano mayor de Sasuke me dejó entrar, quedándose los tres afuera a esperar.

Entrando a la habitación pude ver a Sasuke sentado sobre la cama con las sabanas cubriéndole de la cintura hacia abajo, tenía en el rostro 3 parches pequeños. Uno sobre la ceja derecha, otro en la frente a la izquierda y el último en la mejilla derecha. Además, llevaba en el pecho desnudo unas vendas que le cubrían más de la mitad, junto con partes de los brazos.

Pegado aun a la puerta sin moverme mientras lo observaba, me mordí el labio inferior soportando lágrimas que rogaban por salir.

Y fue en ese momento cuando él me volteó a ver. Colocando una leve sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

- Ese traje de mesera se te ve muy bien

- Baka... - sonreí aliviado y caminé hasta la cama, sentándome en la orilla sin dejar de verlo fijamente a los ojos - ¿Por qué?... - le susurré mirándolo con melancolía

Coloqué mi mano izquierda en su mejilla y le acaricié suavemente mientras intercambiábamos miradas.

Sasuke no me respondió. Tan solo me tomó de la blusa y me jaló hacia él, mirándome a los ojos de una forma penetrante.

- ¿Sasu...ke? - me sonrojé un poco por la acción

- Bésame... - me susurró con sus ojos entrecerrados aun mirándome de la misma forma

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar esa petición suya.

- Aun... estás herido - le dije en un tono tímido sin salir de la vergüenza - Podría lastimarte

Pero parecía que eso no le importaba y me jaló más hacia él.

- No me importa que seas un chico - susurró sensualmente - Me gustas

Sentí que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho en ese instante. Mis labios tambalearon, estremeciéndome por completo.

Lo sujeté de los hombros y sin pensarlo más tiempo cerré mis ojos uniendo mi boca con la suya.

- Es absurdo... - susurré en una corta separación de nuestros labios

- No Naruto... - sonríe pícaramente - Lo absurdo es que no me hayas mostrado ese uniforme antes

Me sonrojé aun más molesto y le hice un puchero.

- ¡Baka!

Pegando su pecho con el mío con su mano sobre mi espalda, volvió a susurrarme al oído.

- ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos novios?

Introduje mi dedo índice izquierdo en mi boca, avergonzado sin saber que responder. La verdad es que lo que siento ahora por él me confunde demasiado, y siento que es aun más grande que lo llegué a sentir por Sakura.

- Yo... - intenté decirle algo, pero no supe que

Suavemente volvió a colocar su rostro frente al mío. Me miró de una forma muy cautivadora que me puso aun más nervioso.

- ¿Entonces?...- sacó lentamente el dedo que invadía mi boca - ¿Qué dices?

Cerré mis piernas espontáneamente viendo como ahora el que lamía mi dedo era él. Y lo hace de una forma tan tentadora, que me hacía tener mil sensaciones.

Mi mano izquierda se iba empapando de su saliva mientras yo sentía como mis piernas temblaban insistentes.

Aun no sabía que responderle y eso hacía a Sasuke impacientarse.

- Anda... - volvió a susurrar de forma sensual - Dime

Dejando mi mano libre, dirigió sus labios a mi cuello haciendo que mi cuerpo se excitara.

Sus manos volvieron a dar bajo mi falda, apretando con fuerza mis muslos.

- Sasuke... aun, estás... herido - pude apenas hablarle en un tono muy tenue

Ahora me encontraba sobre la cama sentado en su cadera con las piernas abiertas.

- Dime Naruto - susurró acariciando mi cuello con sus labios - ¿Me deseas?

- ¿Po... por qué lo dices? - fijé la mirada en la pared tras él y coloqué de nuevo mis manos en sus hombros

Separó sus labios de mi cuello y volvió a acercarlos a mi oído con una sonrisa burlona.

- Por que... hay algo entre tus piernas que te delata

Me cubrí la boca con mi mano derecha avergonzando, sin decirle nada me sonrojé aun más.

No sé si esto sea por culpa de las perversiones de mi padre...

Pero es verdad...

Yo...

Lo deseo...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	12. Mi Pecado de Amor

Mi Secreto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** Creo que esta continuación me quedó algo triste TwT... a ver que opinan ustedes... "snif" (se suena) grax por leer y más grax por los reviews.

¡Ja Ne!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**MI PECADO DE AMOR**

No sé si esto sea por culpa de las perversiones de mi padre...

Pero es verdad...

Yo...

Lo deseo...

Al menos eso es lo que creía... hasta que me encontré en una situación demasiado alarmante.

Sasuke se encontraba besándome apasionadamente en los labios cuando sentí su mano deslizar mi pantaleta intentando quitármela.

- ¡Espera! - separé el beso bruscamente agitado y sonrojado

- ¿Qué sucede? - él me observaba aun con esa atractiva mirada que me volvía loco mientras yo calmaba mis nervios

- No... no creo que sea el momento... y... bueno yo...

Apartando mi mirada de la suya me sentía abochornado y trataba de excusarme de algún modo.

- ¿Te da miedo? - escuché que me dijo en un tono burlón que me molestó un poco

- Pues... - apreté mis puños y me alejé de él bajándome de la cama - Algo así...

No quise verlo a la cara, y me supuse que él estaría molesto o decepcionado por mi actitud.

- Si te incomoda no tenemos por que hacerlo

Aun sin verlo a la cara, sentí que mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Esa forma de comprenderme me hizo sentir tan feliz y a la vez conmovido... jamás alguien me había comprendido como él lo hacía.

- Pero... - continuó diciéndome - Me gustaría que pensaras sobre la proposición que te hice y... pues... ya después hablaremos de lo demás

Le miré un poco de reojo con un tierno sonrojo en mi rostro.

- Hai...

Habiendo dicho eso, salí casi corriendo de su habitación. Topándome con el hermano mayor de Sasuke fuera de la habitación, hablando con Kiba y Lee, quienes ahora me observaban detenidamente.

- ¿Te pasa algo Naru-chan? - preguntó con una extraña mueca en su rostro mi compañero Kiba

Negué eufórico con la cabeza aun muy avergonzado y sin decirles media palabra salí corriendo hacia mi casa, dejando a todos desconcertados.

Eso fue lo que sucedió el día anterior...

Al día siguiente les conté lo sucedido a Temari y Hinata... claro que no con lujo de detalles.

- ¡Naru-chan por Dios! - a Temari casi se le salían los ojos - ¡Dile que sí!

No había mucho que decir... Temari al escuchar "Sasuke pidiéndome que seamos novios" al instante diría algo así.

- Naru-chan... - en voz baja Hinata trataba de decir algo, cosa que no alcancé a escuchar

Me sonrojé y traté de disimular un poco, algo que no me salió muy bien.

- No creo aceptar... es decir... él es un buen amigo y todo pero... - y antes de decir algo fui interrumpido

- ¡BAKA! - sí, por Temari - ¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE SASUKE!... ¡UCHIHA SASUKE!

Hinata y yo cubrimos un poco nuestros oídos antes de que se rompieran nuestros tímpanos.

- ¡Si no aceptas te mataré Naru-chan!

Una amenaza que si escuché... y que me dejó con un buen escalofrío. De todos modos... me encontraba muy confundido en esos momentos como para poder razonar o analizar lo que me decían. Imaginarme como "novia" de Sasuke en la escuela y su "novio" fuera de ella era muy vergonzoso para mí.

- Imagínate Naru-chan - el rostro de Temari estaba muy cerca del mío y el tono de su voz se volvió un susurro - Dejarás a las moscas muertas con la boca sellada y además... - sonríe con malicia - Aprovecharás en tener unas buenas agasajadas con ese bombón

Mis mejillas no podían estar más rojas.

- ¡Temari!

Agradecí estar lejos de donde alguien nos escuchara. Íbamos camino a la escuela mientras hablabamos y sinceramente no tenía mucha prisa en llegar.

- Demo Naru-chan... - al fin después de todo el escándalo logré escuchar a Hinata - ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun fue herido?

Es verdad... aun quedaba la intrigante interrogatoria del por que Gaara le había hecho tal cosa a Sasuke. Cosa que no quise comentarle a Temari, sabía que la alarmaría o que armaría un escándalo con su hermano. Y no quiero que nada suceda, no hasta saber las razones de Gaara...

- Buenos días Naru-chan

Desde ayer Kiba y Lee se me hacían como nuevas amistades que acababa de descubrir.

- Buenos días Lee - le sonreí entrando al salón junto a Temari

Dentro del salón se encontraba una bolita de alumnos rodeando la banca de Sasuke. Cosa que me dejó bastante preocupado.

- Naru

Al escuchar mi nombre voltee a mis espaldas. Viendo de frente al pelirrojo mencionado.

- Gaara...

- Sé que estás molesta conmigo... - susurró - Pero no es lo que tú crees.. tengo una buena explicación

- Pues la verdad es que la quiero... - antes de terminar la frase fui interrumpido por el aura de varias miradas observándonos

Cuando me di cuenta Kiba ya había difundido el chisme por toda la escuela y las admiradoras de Sasuke miraban al pelirrojo con odio y desprecio. No solo las miradas eran lo que lo tenían presionado, le gritaban cosas horribles y antisonantes.

Me quedé sin palabras y lo único que pude decir fue "¡Kiba baka!" y eso sólo dentro de mí.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Tras todo el embrollo Sasuke iba llegando al salón sin marcas de golpes en su rostro y con una mirada normal en él, es decir mirada que mata.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! - de entre todas las chicas Ino y Sakura aparecieron super preocupadas por el moreno - ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

Sin decir nada Sasuke apartó a las dos entrometidas y colocándose a un lado de donde Gaara y yo nos encontrábamos me miró de forma penetrante.

- Naru ¿ya pensaste lo que te dije ayer?

Mis ojos quedaron pasmados. ¿Es que acaso está loco?... ¿piensa que le diga mi respuesta enfrente de todo el salón?...

- Yo...

- ¿Qué le dijiste ayer? - mi mirada se fijó ahora en el pelirrojo que interesado preguntó a Sasuke sobre la situación

Pero Sasuke ni siquiera lo miró.

Comencé a sentir que el ambiente se volvía bastante denso... cosa que no me agradó en lo absoluto.

- ¿Podemos hablarlo en el descanso Sasuke? - al fin decidí tratar de romper el hielo que nos rodeaba

Sasuke al escuchar lo que dije me tomó del mentón y me dio un corto beso en los labios, alejándose hacia el interior del salón de clases.

Todo el salón quedó boca abierto... y yo quedé abochornado. Mordí mi labio inferior intentando alejar mi mirada de todo aquel que intentara matarme con los ojos. Era de esperarse que Gaara después de ver aquello se fuera de allí sin decir nada. Pero lo que más me preocupó fue lo que vino después...

- ¡Ven acá!

Dentro del baño de las chicas. Sakura e Ino me hicieron saltarme la primera clase para llevarme a un peligroso enfrentamiento.

- ¡Explícanos lo que pasó allá afuera! - de un empujón Ino me dejó en la pared del baño

Admito que aunque se traten de chicas... me dan miedo.

- Yo... - una bofetada me dejó en silencio en segundos

- ¡Estás de zorra con Sasuke-kun! - una furiosa Sakura no soportó más la presión

El miedo me invadió... estaba en una situación penosa, ya que soy un chico... pero no podía actuar como tal o me metería en más problemas aun. Por inercia mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas... no sabía como excusarme y tenía miedo de que descubrieran mi secreto. Prefiero que me golpeen lo que quieran a que me arruinen la vida de por vida...

- ¡Te odio! - otra bofetada fue a dar en mi cara dejándome al fin en el suelo - ¡Eres una desgraciada!

- ¡Cálmate Sakura! - antes de que pudiera golpearme de nuevo, Ino la detuvo - ¡Estamos dentro de la escuela, alguien puede oírnos!

Con mis rodillas dobladas y mis piernas hacia los lados sentado en el suelo, me sujetaba de la mejilla sin poder detener el llanto que derramaban mis ojos sin cesar. ¿Por qué lloraba?... por sentirme como alguien que le quitó su sueño a un ser querido. A pesar de que Sakura me odie... me dolía verla en ese estado por mi culpa.

- ¡Lo siento! - grité cerrando mis ojos y mis puños con fuerza

Las dos me miraron fijamente sin expresar nada.

- Lo siento Sakura... - susurré aun con el llanto empapando mi rostro - Pero yo... me enamoré de Sasuke...

Lo último que dije exasperó a Sakura como si hubiera dicho algo que insultara a su familia.

No fue una visión agradable...

Las dos me sujetaron del cabello con fuerza y me arrastraron hasta uno de los escusados. Lo que pasó después era de suponerse...

No me importó perder todas las horas de clase del día. Después de lo que me sucedió me escondí en el salón de teatro abandonado por que nadie se inscribió al club. Pegado a una esquina abrazado de mis piernas... sollozando con todo mi rostro y cabello empapados.

Siempre ha sido así mi vida... desde que era pequeño me han tratado como basura... y ahora que pensaba que podría irme mejor... me pasa esto. Es como si Dios me odiara...

Si tanto me odia Dios... ¿por qué me creó?... ¿Por qué existo?... yo... quisiera morirme...

Desde que nací fui huérfano de madre ...y cuando era solo un niño de 5 años mi padre biológico me abandonó con una de sus novias que tenía.

La mujer harta de tener que cuidarme me abandonó en un orfanato...

Por mi apariencia los niños del orfanato me despreciaban. Lo más horrible que recuerdo fue que cuando tenía 7 años unos chicos de 14 dentro del orfanato me encerraron en el cuarto de castigo que había allí y... me hicieron muchas cosas que yo no quería... No me violaron, sin embargo si me dejaron una herida muy profunda en mi corazón.

Jiraiya... mi padre adoptivo trabajaba en ese orfanato. Él siempre quiso tener un hijo... pero nunca se casó ni formó una familia. Un día me vio llorando en el pasillo y se conmovió de mí...

Una semana después escapó del orfanato llevándome con él.

Me adoptó y las mujeres del orfanato intentaron alejarme de él y hacer que volviera con ellas. Jamás acepté, pero levantaron una demanda... si mi padre no cumple con los requisitos de ser un buen padre, el orfanato tiene derecho a volver a llevarme de vuelta.

Nos alejamos del país... y al entrar a una nueva primaria conocí a mi primera amiga... Sakura.

Al principio todo estaba bien... pero al cumplir 9 años conoció a Ino y me dejó para juntarse con ella. Las dos estaban enamoradas de un chico de la escuela, al cual nunca quise conocer... puesto yo me había enamorado de Sakura, y no quería conocer al culpable de quien alejó a la persona más importante que tenía de mí.

Después conocí a Temari y a Hinata... mis nuevas amigas. Les tomé mucho cariño, pero... jamás pude sentir aquel sentimiento por nadie más. Sakura era para mi... el primer amor que había invadido mi corazón.

Pero...

Ella ha cambiado mucho...

Ya no es aquella niña de la que yo estaba enamorado...

Y ese sentimiento... vuelvo a sentirlo... por la persona que una vez alejó al primer amor de mi lado.

No puedo negármelo más...

Estoy enamorado de Sasuke...

Pero...

Es un amor erroneo... el cual aunque me es correspondido, no puede ser aceptado...

Nunca podré ser feliz con nadie...

Ni con Sakura... ni tampoco con Sasuke...

Cerré mis ojos derramando las últimas lágrimas que contenían mis ojos azules.

- Naruto...

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, asustado de escuchar mi nombre real.

Delante de mí estaba Sasuke agitado. ¿Me estabas buscando Sasuke?...

Aun abrazado de mis piernas lo miré con un tenue brillo en mi mirada. Intentando no llorar más... cosa que no resultó. Las lágrimas parecían adorar mis mejillas y resbalar por ellas una y otra vez.

Sasuke se colocó de rodillas frente a mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

No me dijo nada... tan solo se quedó abrazándome por varios minutos... acompañándome en ese momento tan doloroso para mí...

Por primera vez sentí que alguien a parte de mi padre se preocupaba por mí...

- ¿Por qué Sasuke?... - después de tanto silencio decidí decir algo entre sollozos - ¿Por qué tú...

Mi voz se volvía cada vez más melancólica, mi pecho sentía un fuerte dolor y cuando Sasuke estaba conmigo era como si fuera mi remedio ante el dolor.

- ...por alguien como yo?

Sasuke me miró fijamente a los ojos y limpió delicadamente mis lágrimas con su mano derecha.

- Por que te amo... - susurró dulcemente, haciendo que mi corazón volviera a latir - Te amo Naruto...

- Sasuke...

Él me sujetó del rostro sin despegar aun su mirada de mis ojos y con ternura juntó sus labios con los míos haciéndome sentir mil emociones. Mis brazos rodearon poco a poco con temor su cuello correspondiendo su beso tan calido.

Las lágrimas caían menos cada vez por aquellos "te amo" que susurraba Sasuke en cada corta separación de nuestros labios.

Pero...

Sé que esto no es correcto...

Sé que él y yo somos chicos...

Sin embargo...

Sé que lo amo...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	13. Sabor Chocolate

Mi Secreto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** Hello! kukukuku °w° al fin la continuación, GRAX por los reviews y espero les guste la continuación xD (**Kira:** OwO)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**SABOR CHOCOLATE**

Me he dado cuenta de que Sasuke tiene los ojos más hermosos que jamás haya visto...

Chocando nuestras miradas por mucho tiempo, abrazado a él con un sonrojo en mi rostro, no sabía exactamente de que forma reaccionar después de tantos besos.

- Sasu...ke... - susurré tímidamente intentando cortar el momento bochornoso - Creo que ya deberíamos irnos... las clases terminaron hace rato...

Él volviendo a observarme directo a los ojos me dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

- Cierto... vámonos

Levantándose y ayudándome a pararme, con las piernas bastante entumidas logramos caminar hasta fuera del salón de teatro.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí encerrados, el caso es que cuando salimos ya la mayoría se habían ido de la escuela. Y eran pocos los que se quedaron para estudiar o repasar las clases con profesores de diversas materias. O en otro tipo de casos, algunos que se quedaban para esperar a ciertas personas desaparecidas...

- ¡Naru-chan! - mi amiga Temari me gritaba desde el interior del salón de clases con una mirada bastante atemorizante

Pero curiosamente esa mirada cambió instantáneamente al ver a quien se encontraba entrando conmigo al salón de clases. Y precisamente su reacción no fue muy discreta.

- ¡OH MY GOD!

Exactamente a eso me refiero.

Antes de que pudiera dar una buena explicación, Temari ya se me había adelantado. Con una sonrisa pícara me dio mi mochila y salió corriendo del salón con un simple "te veo después".

- Baka... - susurre de nuevo sonrojado por la gran imaginación de Temari

Abracé mi mochila y miré a Sasuke de reojo, esperando algún comentario sarcástico de su parte.

- Tu amiga es linda

No era precisamente eso lo que quería escuchar.

- ¡ARGH! - hice un puchero y caminé hacia el pasillo dirigido a la salida

- ¡Espera! - inmediatamente él me siguió, colocándose a un lado de mí

Me detuve algo apenado. Haciendo que él se detuviera y me mirada desconcertado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Alcé mi mirada con timidez y sin querer oírme muy afeminado le dije la respuesta que tanto quería escuchar.

- Sí quiero...

Lento, Sasuke no captó mi mensaje. O quizá fingió para querer escucharme decirlo más completo.

- Quiero decir... que si quiero... bueno, tu entiendes... tu... pareja...

En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa e inmediatamente me plantó un nuevo beso.

Momentos después de poder quitármelo de encima, Sasuke y yo íbamos caminando por la calle... de la mano.

- Sasuke... esto es... algo... em... vergonzoso - mientras le decía eso, me dedicaba a mirar para todos lados con pena a que alguien conocido nos viera

- Jaja, no seas tan penoso

Suspiré algo aliviado de no tener a nadie conocido siguiéndonos u observándonos.

- ¡Ahh, espera! - me detuve y lo miré rápidamente - Este camino va hacia mi casa

- Me parece

- No, no, quiero decir... es que... debo ir a trabajar, al café del papá de Temari

Retomando una sonrisa en sus labios me miró fijamente.

- ¿Y usarás de nuevo ese precioso uniforme de mesera?

Mi rostro se puso más rojo que un jitomate al escucharlo decir tal cosa.

- ¡BAKA!... - lo empujé avergonzado de imaginármelo viéndome embobado con esa ropa

Y de pronto, sin darme cuenta como, él ya me tenía acorralado en la pared con su mirada clavada sobre la mía.

- ¿Y si faltas al trabajo hoy?... - susurró en un tono muy sensual

La piel de mi cuerpo se erizó al escuchar su melodiosa voz en un tono como ese.

- No puedo... es algo que debo... - sin dejarme terminar la frase sus labios fueron a rozar los míos de forma tentadora guiándose hasta mi oído

- Hoy... estoy solo en mi casa... - volvió a susurrar

Mis piernas se pegaron la una con la otra instintivamente, mientras mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Esa noticia no me dejaba mucho que imaginar... apenas comenzábamos una relación seria... y él ya quería llevarme a su casa, cosa que aunque atrevida... de sus labios se escucha muy estremecedora.

- ¿Y... eso qué?... - me hice el despistado para no comenzar a pensar mal de él

Pero como era de imaginarse, lo más seguro sería que estaría en lo correcto. Y eso no es que lo haya dicho al momento, su mano acariciando mi pierna me lo insinuó perfectamente.

- Bueno, creí que quizá mi nuevo novio no querría dejarme pasar el día sólo en una casa tan grande...

Tengo que resistirme a tal tentación. Por que no es el momento... no es el día indicado... y... em... y... pues... ¡tengo que trabajar!

- Pero el trabajo Sasu... - sus labios me dejaron callado en segundos

Bien... quizá sea una vergüenza, pero... me convenció...

Frente a la casa de Sasuke me sentí paralizado. Mis piernas no me dejaban dar paso al interior. Me sentía bastante cómodo allí fuera, mirando la puerta... sí... es de madera muy fina... ¡Ahh!... ¡¿a quién engaño?!... me da miedo...

- ¿Qué esperas? - mirándome de reojo Sasuke notaba mi inmovilidad y no es que sea exagerado... pero quizá sea mejor que me lleven al médico

Antes de poder decirle que me llevara con el doctor más cercano, Sasuke ya me había empujado haciendo que cayera dentro de la casa.

- ¡AHH!... - me coloqué de rodillas en el suelo sobándome la cara por el golpe

- Em... ¿lo siento?

Miré a mi nuevo novio con el ceño fruncido... ¡¿qué clase de disculpa fue esa?!

- Jajaja, no te enojes, lo lamento - me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantar

Algo apenado le di mi mano y en un instante ya me encontraba de pie... en los brazos de Sasuke. Me tenía muy pegado a su cuerpo que ni mis brazos tenían el suficiente espacio para corresponderle. Sus ojos penetraban a profundidad los míos de modo que me hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Claro que, antes de que pudiera pegar mi boca a la de él por su mágica manera de atraerme. Él me dejó libre y se encaminó dándome la espalda. Haciendo que en mi cara apareciera una expresión sarcástica.

- Ven

Suspiré sin remedio y lo seguí.

El camino se me hacía conocido, aunque claro que la primera vez que había ido a su casa no tuve tiempo de mirarle detalladamente. Es hermosa y bastante grande. Quizá podrían vivir 5 familias en esta casa.

Nos detuvimos ante una puerta. Nuevamente familiar para mí... así es... la habitación de Sasuke...

Nuevamente mi corazón latía de forma que parecía que saldría de mi pecho. Los nervios comenzaban a consumirme y mi cabeza analizaba distintos tipos de excusas que decir para salir del apuro.

- Entra y ponte cómodo... - abre la puerta mientas me invita a pasar - Yo en un momento vuelvo

- Hai... - haciéndole caso al no tener una excusa en la cabeza, entré a su cuarto

Con solo entrar a su cuarto mi cuerpo ya sentía los nervios correr por todas partes. Viendo como me dejaba solo allí, inmediatamente mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar.

¡Piensa algo!...¡vamos cerebro piensa, que para eso estás!

Rendido por mi falta de imaginación, me dediqué a observar de lleno el interior de la habitación. Que para comenzar tenía un aroma a perfume exquisito que me ponía la piel de erizo.

Muy ordenado todo, lo que no era de sorprenderme. Sasuke es del tipo de chico que le gusta tener todo ordenado y a la perfección, al menos, eso es lo que percibí de él en el instante en que lo conocí.

Al sentarme en la orilla de la cama de Sasuke, me dieron tremendos escalofríos que me abracé a mi mismo inmediatamente. Un poco de mi curiosidad se fijó en la almohada que había en el centro... y por un instante de depravación en mi mente, me imaginé acostado en esa cama con Sasuke sobre mí.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! - me golpeé la cara con mi palma derecha para sacarme malos pensamientos de la cabeza

Dejé caer parte de mi cuerpo sobre la cama, dejando tocando el suelo mis pies colgados. Miré el techo fijamente y recordé aquella ocasión cuando Sasuke se encontraba durmiendo en mi cama... desde esa vez tardé tiempo en lavar la colcha... era tan exquisito su aroma que no me atrevía a dejar que desapareciera.

Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, la puerta se hizo sonar al abrirse. Haciendo que del susto quedara de nuevo sentado.

- ¡Sasuke! - grité sin prestar mucha atención

Aunque me sorprendí al notar lo que llevaba algo en las manos.

- ¿Qué es eso? - observándolo con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a mí trataba de encontrar forma a lo que cargaba

Los soltó en la cama y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- Son dos frascos de chocolate derretido - su respuesta me dejó atónito¿pues es que acaso piensa ponerse a hacer chocolates mientras lo veo?

- ¿Y para qué quieres eso? - y pensar que mis pensamientos vagaban por el camino del mal

Una nueva sonrisa en su facción se dibujó, muy diferente a la primera.

- Me fascina el chocolate - su manera de decirlo fue tan sensual que volvió a ponerme la piel erizada

- Ya veo... y... - me encontraba bastante nervioso, pero tenía que preguntar de nuevo - ¿Qué harás con el?

Se paró delante de donde yo estaba sentado, sujetándome de la barbilla alzó mi rostro y clavó sus ojos sobre los míos como agujas.

- Vi algo parecido en una película... - su voz era tenue pero no dejaba de sentirse estremecedora - Y quiero probarlo

En realidad no quiero imaginarme que tipo de película es de la que habla. Ciertamente mi padre tiene muchas películas que me hacen volver a pensar mal de la situación.

- ¿Probar qué? - nuevamente pregunté en tono tímido, por que no quiero pensar lo que quizá no es

En instantes ya me tenía acostado sobre la cama, de la misma forma en la que me encontraba antes de que él llegara. Solo que con la diferencia de que ahora lo tengo a él sobre mí.

Mi rostro volvió a poner un sonrojo y al fin el cerebro me reaccionó.

- ¡Sasuke espera!... ¡cuando nos hicimos amigos, dijiste que me tratarías como lo que soy... un chico!

- Y eso hago... - sus labios fueron a caer sobre mi cuello mientras me respondía tranquilamente

Subiéndome más a la cama con las piernas abiertas, no podía evitar sentir su entrepierna rozar con la mía. La sensación me era tan extenuante que pensaba que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

- Sasuke... mejor no... esto no es correcto... - con mi mirada pegada a la pared intentaba hacerlo reaccionar y quizá poder quitármelo de encima

Diciendo eso, Sasuke se sentó en mi cadera, desabrochándome la blusa escolar con sus dedos. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir que en la habitación subía la temperatura de forma preocupante...

- ¡Sasuke espera, tengo que irme trabajar!

Imposible. Hablarle ya no me funcionaba, sentía que mis palabras no eran escuchadas.

Y consiguiendo al fin teniéndome como me quería. Con el pecho descubierto.

- No me... veas así... - me daba tanta vergüenza su forma de clavar sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo

Con mis labios entreabiertos y mis ojos entrecerrados miraba de forma temerosa a mi novio que se excitaba más con solo escucharme hablar de esa forma. Pero no podía expresarme de otra forma... ¡mi boca me está jugando sucio!

La mano izquierda de Sasuke fue a alcanzar uno de esos frascos de chocolate derretido. Sin problema abrió el recipiente y derramó el líquido en parte de mi pecho... específicamente en la zona de los pezones.

Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo y mis piernas volvían a pegarse con fuerza. La lengua de Sasuke ya se encontraba jugando a la limpieza personal conmigo. Mis ojos se cerraban con fuerza mientras mis labios dejaban surgir cortos jadeos.

La lengua de Sasuke lamía toda zona cubierta por el chocolate derretido. Mi cuerpo sentía un fuerte calor interno, que me colocó en esta situación tan embarazosa...

Me alarmé más cuando alzándome la falda de la escuela... y moviendo el recipiente, Sasuke empapó toda mi pantaleta de aquel chocolate...

No podía creerme lo que sucedía...

¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora?...

¿Debería detenerlo?... o quizá... ¿debería dejarme querer?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	14. ¿Placer o Deseo?

Mi Secreto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** Hola! de nuevo aquí con la conti de mi fic favorito °w°... muchas gracias por los reviews ¡muak! (beso) y bueno, esta vez esperamos ver ¿lemon?... quien sabe... XD ojalá les guste y ¡Ja Ne! n-n

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**¿PLACER O DESEO?**

Desde un principio quise negar aquello que sentía por Sasuke. Cuando creía que el rencor por él nunca podría desaparecer, sucede esto... que me enamoro del mal de mis odios. Pero no me importa más, si tenía o no un sentimiento negativo que no me permitía abrir los ojos; por que ya todo es distinto. Desde que él sabe mi secreto las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, y me alegro de que haya sido así...

- Sasuke... - susurré con mis mejillas enrojecidas

Mis ojos estaban plasmados en el techo de la habitación. La acción que realizaba era tan embarazosa que no me atrevía a mirar. Lo único que podía hacer era sentir sus manos esparciendo el chocolate líquido por mis piernas y ropa interior.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado... pervertido? - con los dedos de mi mano derecha daba leves caricias en mis labios, tratando de calmar mis nervios

- Ya te lo dije... es algo que vi en una película... - su voz se expresaba en tono sensual, poniéndome la carne de gallina - Y creí que no estaría mal intentarlo...

No me imaginaba que tipo de películas eran las que veía Sasuke, para atreverse a hacer algo efímero como esto me podía dar una idea.

Mi cuerpo se tensó al sentir el comienzo de su juego. Su lengua limpiaba los restos de chocolate recién colocados a propósito en mi pierna izquierda. Las sensaciones que cobraban vida en mí eran tan extrañas... a decir verdad, los sueños que llegué a tener con él... no se comparaban en lo mas mínimo a la realidad.

- Ahh... no... Sasuke... no hagas eso... - apretando mis parpados y aferrado a la colcha de la cama le rogaba se detuviera, cosa que quizá no haría

La boca y manos de Sasuke estaban por completo manchados del chocolate derretido. Dejándome la piel pegajosa, mis muslos eran para el un aperitivo que quería comer. Y lo digo por que de entre lamerme y morderme no sabía que era lo que más le gustaba. Su constancia me desesperaba. Me siento con miedo y deseo... miedo de ser lastimado... y deseo de experimentar el amor propio con la persona de quien me enamoré...

Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas por igual. No podía asegurar quién estaba más excitado... sin embargo podía estar seguro de que Sasuke quería llegar hasta el final, mientras que yo... me confundía más y más.

Mis brazos se descontrolaron por completo, al sentir que aquella lengua de mi moreno favorito, había logrado llegar a donde me temía. Lamiendo sobre la pantaleta, la sensación y el roce... me volvía loco de atar. De mis labios salían las peticiones... "detente", "basta", "ya no"... palabras que no escuchaban los oídos de Sasuke. Por la forma de acelerar la acción que cometía me era lógico que lo único que podía escuchar salir de mí... eran esos gemidos que no podía retener.

En esos momentos mi mente me atareaba. Una parte de mí rogaba por que no sucediera nada que detuviera el momento... y por otro lado me decía que no era correcto, por que los dos somos chicos, una apariencia femenina no quita el hecho de que sigo siendo hombre. Por reacción, mis manos empujaron el rostro de Sasuke lejos de mi entrepierna. El mismo instante que incorporado cerré las piernas uniendo mis rodillas sobre la cama.

Agaché la mirada avergonzado. Esto comenzaba a llegar demasiado lejos... no podía permitir que esto se saliera de control.

- Naruto... - pude escuchar mi nombre salir en susurró de sus labios

Sosteniéndome las rodillas aun con la mirada oculta, expresé con claridad lo que sentía.

- Sasuke... yo... no creo que esto sea lo más correcto... - me daba pena decirlo, pero más que nada, me daba miedo decepcionarlo - Además... - proseguí - Sólo tenemos 12 años... y no quiero...

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso estremecedor que se clavó directo. Me desconcerté por el tipo de reacción emitida por Sasuke, puesto que no me esperaba algo como esto después de lo que mencioné.

- Yo... - comenzó a hablar al separar a una corta distancia sus labios de los míos - No quiero que lo dejes así...

La voz de Sasuke, de ser dura y seca, resultó caer de forma débil y tenue.

¿Por qué Sasuke estaría tan aferrado... en hacer esto conmigo... después de lo que le dije?

Sus brazos me rodearon, hundiendo mi rostro sobre su pecho. El sonrojo no podía dejar de aparecer en mi rostro, que cada vez se sorprendía más por todo lo que sucedía.

- Pero... - intenté decir algo ante su petición, sin embargo volvió a interrumpirme

- Por favor... - volvió a decir en modo de ruego - Quiero hacer esto contigo... sólo... sólo contigo...

Con mi rostro en su pecho, podía escuchar el "tum tum" de su corazón acelerado. Quizá y esto era más vergonzoso para él que para mí. Por que analizando la situación, yo tenía la facha de chica... si mis gustos cambiaban de esta forma no sería raro de verse. Sin embargo... ¿por qué Sasuke?... siendo el más popular de las escuelas a las que va, uno de los más codiciados por las chicas. ¿Por qué siendo quien es y como es... se enamoraría de mí?... sabiendo que en sí, yo soy un chico.

Mi rostro no podía ponerse más rojo en el momento que abrí mis labios para decirle lo siguiente.

- ¿Tienes en cuenta que... las relaciones entre chicos... no es la misma que con una chica?...

Pude escuchar una leve risita de su parte.

- ¿Y crees que no lo sé? - respondió al momento de dejar de reír

- Solo quería asegurarme - me separé de él clavando mis ojos sobre los suyos

Mi rostro que había tomado su color, dejó nuevamente mostrar un nuevo sonrojo al instante en que hice un pequeño puchero sin dejar de observarlo.

- Y supongo que... yo seré el de abajo...

Sasuke sonrió ante mi comentario y pegó sus labios sobre mi cuello, desprendiendo poco a poco de mi cuerpo la blusa escolar ya desabrochada.

- No creo que tú pudieras dominar el papel... - susurró de forma sensual mientras besaba mi cuello

Con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba delicadamente mis muslos, haciendo surgir de mí nuevamente cortos gemidos de gozo.

Me acosté en la cama boca arriba con los brazos a los lados y mis codos doblados. Miré a Sasuke de la forma más seductora que pude. Él en unos momentos volvió a cubrirme con su chocolate. Le parecía divertido, mientras que a mí me dejaba todo pegajoso por la sustancia.

- Voy a quedar oliendo a cacao... - le dije en forma de reclamo, esperando dejara de hacerlo

No funcionó. Su película parecía que le había dejado un trauma, que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Desde un principio lo supe... Sasuke es un completo pervertido.

- Naruto... eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida – cuando lo escuché decir eso sentí hervir mis mejillas y pensaba decirle alguna frase cursi para igualar el momento

Sin embargo no fue posible, mi mano fue a tapar mi boca cuando sentí el nuevo intento de Sasuke relamiendo sobre mi pantaleta. La sensación me descontrolaba más cada instante. Mis ojos se cerraban con fuerza sintiendo como me mojaba por dentro.

El corazón me vibraba con fiereza, haciéndome creer que se saldría de mi pecho en cualquier instante.

Tenía que hacerme a la idea... esto se iba a poner bastante complicado a cada paso. Somos dos chicos... uno de nosotros será el que domine el otro el dominado... y en esta relación... yo soy el dominado.

- Se te ha hecho un bultito en la pantaleta – escuché decir a Sasuke en tono orgulloso, haciéndome sentir el chico más apenado del mundo

- ¡Cállate! – le lancé una almohada de la cama en la cara con todo mi rostro sonrojado

Al poco rato yo ya no cargaba con zapatos o calcetas...

La manera de desprender mi pantaleta para Sasuke era tan importante que lo hacía lo más lento posible. La ropa interior estaba empapada y manchada de lleno. Me cubrí los ojos con mis brazos sin querer presenciar con la mirada tal escena.

No duré mucho tapando mis ojos...

Al haber sacado mi pantaleta por completo por mis piernas, Sasuke se acostó sobre mi cuerpo. Haciéndome reaccionar.

- ¿Qué haces?... – pregunté sin comprender

Su rostro estaba cerca del mío. Sus brazos recargados al nivel de mi cara y su cuerpo cayendo sobre el mío. Un instante después, cubrí mi boca con mi mano derecha. La entrepierna de Sasuke rozaba constantemente contra la mía.

- Baka... – intenté detenerlo, pero fue en balde

Él estaba disfrutando ver mi rostro ruborizado por todo lo que realizaba. Solo se dignaba a verme a la cara mientras aceleraba el roce.

¡Por Dios!... ¡me siento morir!

- Se siente bien... ¿verdad? – escucharlo hablar de modo sensual de nuevo me puso más nervioso que antes y sobre todo... más excitado

Era como si su voz me sedujera con las palabras. Cuando hablaba de ese modo sentía que mi entrepierna cobraba vida propia.

Me sorprendí cuando sentí su mano entrar en terreno impropio. Movía dos de sus dedos dentro de mi boca de modo que mi lengua topara con ellos. Hacer eso le causaba mucho placer.

Abrió mis piernas hacia los lados, rozando con más placer su cuerpo con el mío. La excitación me llenó, que ya no sabía ni lo que hacía. Dejé mi lengua jugar con aquellos intrusos en mi boca. Poniendo aun más cachondo a Sasuke.

Lo que no supuse, era lo que tenía planeado hacer después con esos dedos.

- ¿Me deseas Naruto? – por milésima vez su voz me erizó la piel

Lo miré con mis ojos entrecerrados y él sacó el incordio que invadía mi boca, dejando correr hilos de saliva por mi barbilla.

- Te deseo... Sasuke...

Como palabras mágicas. Sasuke plantó un beso profundo en mis labios.

Su mano izquierda rodeó mi erección y la sujetó, para comenzar a masturbarme. Cosa que me enloqueció frenéticamente. Quería empujarlo... separar sus labios de los míos... mis gemidos no podían salir con gusto y me los retenía dentro de su boca.

Sin embargo... la fuerza se me hizo menor al sentir aquellos intrusos una vez dentro de mi boca... ahora invadir mi virginal entrada. Causa de un dolor que no podría describir con palabras... sino con gritos.

¡Basta!... ¡me duele!... ¡deja de hacerlo!...

Eso era lo que quería decirle... cosa que sus labios no me permitían hacer. Sus cortas separaciones para tomar aire no me dejaban expresar más que mínimas frases incompletas.

Las acciones comenzadas no cesaban. Me sentía morir... y a la vez mi cuerpo se llenaba de un placer incomparable. Y es que... la sensación era nueva... dolorosa... y excitante...

No soporté más, o más bien, mi cuerpo no soportó más y me vine sobre la mano de Sasuke. Hubo algo que lo hizo exaltarse y sacando sus dedos de mí, al fin me dejó respirar con tranquilidad.

Con mi respiración agitada y mis ojos entrecerrados. Tomaba aire como si fuera a extinguirse para siempre.

Sasuke se lamía las manos y dedos con deleite, me sentía incitado y a la vez avergonzado. Todas las palabras que quería decirle, de pronto se me habían esfumado.

- Es mi turno...

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al escucharlo decir eso.

¿Realmente quiere llegar hasta el final?... no podré soportarlo, con solo dos dedos sentía que me moría... me va a matar si me mete... otra cosa...

- Date la vuelta Naruto – hizo una señal con su mano para que me moviera boca abajo

Ya sé a que posición se refiere...

Me abochorné de solo pensarlo. Dando vuelta a mi cuerpo sobre la cama, de rodillas y codos pegados en la cama. La mirada la tenía fija en la cabecera de la cama.

Pasé saliva con dificultad. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo y aunque quería salir corriendo de allí... no podía hacer tal cosa.

- No te muevas... ¿de acuerdo? – pude sentir como sus manos sostuvieron mi cadera

Por mi mente pasaron mil cosas. Y esas mil cosas desaparecieron en un parpadeo al momento que sentí la humedad de su lengua hundirse en mi frígida entrada.

- ¡NO!... ¡SASUKE NO! – entre mis ruegos y gemidos Sasuke me ignoraba

¡No puedo!... ¡tengo miedo!... yo... ¡NO QUIERO HACER ESTO!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	15. Entregandome a ti

Mi Secreto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** Hola!... cuanto tiempo sin vernos n-n jeje, después de un problema de plagio y solucionado heme aquí subiendo el capítulo 15, espero que les guste, grax por dejar reviews y no olviden dejar su modesta opinión n0n ¡Ja Ne!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**ENTREGANDOME A TI**

- ¡Aaahh... Sasukeee... no más... por fa...vor... nooo...! - apenas lograba decir las palabras, el placer que me otorgaba era tan intenso que me era casi imposible hablar

Pero fuera del placer, lo que más sentía era temor por lo que sabía que vendría después si no detenía esto a tiempo.

Al principio me parecía algo muy excitante. Incluso admito que varias cosas de las que me hizo me han gustado. Sin embargo hacer esto ya será definitivamente aceptar que soy homosexual... una vez que te metes en esto no podrás salir. En la escuela escuché a compañeros decir eso. Lo decían como si estuvieran hablando de algún tipo de virus o enfermedad mortal. Pero... ¿en verdad es malo que me guste Sasuke?... ¿qué pasaría si se enterara mi padre?... ¿qué sucedería si la escuela supiera que soy un chico y que mantengo una relación con el chico más popular?...

Mientras yo seguía pensando en lo que sucedería o no en mi vida, Sasuke había terminado de jugar y se decidió por seguir al siguiente y último paso.

¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Lo que sea que tenía pensado hacer, ya era demasiado tarde...

- ¡Aaaaaaah! - aferré mis manos con mucha fuerza a las sabanas de la cama

Sasuke ya me había penetrado. Inexperto y también con temor de no lastimarme se había quedado quieto sin saber como proseguir. En pocas palabras mi nuevo novio se había quedado seco en esos instantes.

Mis ojos dejaron asomar lágrimas reprimidas, las cuales lentamente fueron recorriendo un camino por mis mejillas.

Dejé de dudarlo. Si realmente esto me haría cien porcierto suyo no pienso detenerlo. Que haga conmigo lo que desee... no pienso oponerme. Lo amo demasiado... y no quiero perderlo... de verdad que no... no quiero que Sasuke se vaya de mi lado...

- ¿Qué... pasa?... - soporté el dolor e intenté sacar a Sasuke de su shock, ya que estaba claro que su emoción se había intercambiado por temor - Deja de pensarlo... - ladee un poco mi rostro mirándolo de reojo

Él pudo ver aquellas lágrimas que empapaban mi rostro claramente. ¿Se lo estaba pensando?... ¿se detendría?...

- ¡Ya Sasuke!... ¡hazlo! - apreté con fuerza mis ojos pegando mi rostro a la almohada ante mí

Sinceramente no quiero que quede todo a medias... no ya que hemos llegado tan lejos...

Y si él no lo hace... entonces... lo haré yo...

Sin preámbulos, dejé en sorpresa a Sasuke. Puesto que comencé a mover levemente mi cadera para despertarlo de su pesadilla.

¿Será eso realmente?...

¿Yo quiero que termine lo que comenzó?...

¿Que no yo era quien no deseaba esto?...

Entonces ¿por qué?... ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto?...

Mi objetivo se cumplió e hice reaccionar a Sasuke. El momento dejó de estar silencioso o sin movimiento. Mi voz resonaba por toda la habitación mientras él se dedicaba a embestirme a la velocidad que creía conveniente.

Todo mi cuerpo se hallaba tenso. Mi mente estaba en blanco. No podía poner atención en nada más. El dolor es intenso... y ¿gratificante?... no lo sé... no sé que siento... no puedo describirlo... estoy confundido... muy confundido...

El peso del cuerpo de Sasuke volvió hacia mí. Pudiendo verlo abrazándome sin dejar de moverse. Llevó su boca a mi oído y me susurró palabras que no lograron calmarme...

- Te amo... - mi cuerpo sentía como si una fuerte onda de electricidad lo recorriera cada vez que él decía eso...

Yo también te amo Sasuke...

Aunque no pueda decírtelo en esos momentos por todos los jadeos, gemidos y gritos que invaden mis labios. Es lo que siento y estoy seguro de ello.

- Te amo... de verdad te amo Naruto... - pude ver de reojo como Sasuke también se encontraba soltando lágrimas en ese instante

¿Por qué lloras Sasuke?...

¿Acaso a ti también te duele?...

No lo comprendo...

- Sa... su... ke... - me hice de fuerza a pesar de que era poca la que me sobraba y más la que me faltaba... pero, es que... quiero decírselo yo también... - Te... aamo...

Sentí venirme por segunda vez ese día. Viendo como él también llegaba a su clímax dentro de mí.

Escuchar gemir a Sasuke no era más que un sueño hecho realidad...

Pero, la vida real no se comparaba en nada a mis sueños. Sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío... sentir su respiración cerca de la mía... esto en definitivo no es un sueño...

Después de esto... sabía que las cosas no podrían volver a ser como antes. Sakura ya no era más que un amor pasado, el cual no se comparaba en lo más mínimo a lo que siento por Sasuke.

Sakura... ¡Sakura!

¡Olvidé la amenaza de Sakura!

Ella no soportará la idea de verme junto a Sasuke... y tampoco quiero decirle esto a él. Si se entera es seguro que les hará algo a Sakura e Ino... y es lo que menos deseo...

Sé lo que es sufrir por un amor no correspondido... no deseo que ella pase por lo que yo pasé con ella... sin embargo... tampoco quiero perder al amor de mi vida una vez que lo he encontrado...

Y es en estos momentos cuando me pregunto por milésima vez...

¿Qué debo hacer?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Nos vemos mañana... - con mi rostro sonrojado y la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras jugaba con un mechoncillo de mi cabello me despedía de mi novio desde la puerta de su casa

- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?... - su tono de voz denotaba preocupación

Y es que, sin darnos cuenta se había hecho bastante tarde.

Levanté la mirada aun con el sonrojo y le dediqué una tierna sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien, en serio

¿Por qué no quiero que me acompañe a mi casa?... pues... es simple, son las diez de la noche y si papá me ve llegar con un chico del colegio, comenzará a sospechar... y no quiero que él sepa nada aun... bastantes problemas tiene ya con el desempleo, como para darle una preocupación más.

- Bueno... en ese caso, ten cuidado en el camino - dicho eso, me dio un tierno beso en los labios en modo de despedida

Separados del beso, en mis labios volvió a dibujarse la sonrisa.

- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Corriendo me aleje de la casa Uchiha para ir por la banqueta camino hacia mi casa.

Hoy... a pesar de que las piernas me dolían, y por supuesto aun más mi parte trasera. Del modo que se vea... desde todas las perspectivas que haya... ¡ha sido el mejor día de mi vida!

Al fin llegando a mi casa, saqué la llave y abrí. Me tardé en hacerlo puesto que estaba pensando en una buena excusa para mi padre. El cual imaginándomelo debía estar histérico. Pero vaya, de sólo pensarlo ya me daban escalofríos. Y es que hace unos dramas enormes cuando llego tarde a la casa... y eso que es él quien siempre llega tarde...

- ¡Ya llegué! – me quitaba los zapatos en la entrada mientras avisaba de mi regreso

Por alguna razón no pasó como creí que sería. La luz de la sala estaba encendida, mientras que las demás estaban apagadas.

- Que extraño... - susurré caminando hacia la sala

Aun sin entrar por completo pude ver a un cabizbajo Jiraiya... lo cual me alarmó demasiado...

- ¡Papá! – corrí como loco hacia el sofá donde estaba él sentado y durante el camino él me volteó a ver con un semblante de melancolía

Llegando por completo a donde él estaba. Pude notar sus ojos empapados en lágrimas...

¿Por qué?... ¿qué fue lo que le...

Antes de pensarme la respuesta a mis preguntas. Mi mirada se fue directa al frente del sofá donde se encontraba sentado mi padre...

No se encontraba sólo en la casa... tenía visitas... y unas... bastante inesperadas...

- Pero... ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?! – la visita se levantó de su asiento y me miró con horror - ¡¿QUÉ HACE NARUTO-KUN CON ROPA DE MUJER?!

Ver a aquella persona me dejó en estado crítico...

- Tsunade-senpai...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	16. Este es ¿El adiós?

Mi Secreto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** ¡Wuuu!.. después de milenios aquí vuelvo con la continuación de **"Mi secreto"** ¡no me maten! estaba esperando que la inspiración me iluminara XD pero bueno, no les retraso más, aquí les dejo el platillo que por tanto tiempo esperaron y pues... **¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!** sé que lo he dicho muchas veces, pero les amo con toda mi alma °3° y si no fuera por ustedes, este fic quedaría a medias y quizá no lo hubiera continuado XD o quizá sí o-O quien sabe DX

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**ESTE ES... ¿EL ADIÓS?**

_- Pero... ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?! – la visita se levantó de su asiento y me miró con horror - ¡¿QUÉ HACE NARUTO-KUN CON ROPA DE MUJER?!_

_Ver a aquella persona me dejó en estado crítico..._

_- Tsunade-senpai..._

- Jiraiya... - la mujer pelirrubia me miraba con sorpresa revuelta con molestia - ¿Para esto quería tener un hijo?... - la mirada se desprendió de mí, para clavarse ahora sobre mi padre - ¿No te da vergüenza?... en verdad pensé que eras diferente...

- ¡Lo estás malinterpretando Tsunade! - inmediatamente mi padre trató de defenderse a lo que Tsunade-senpai no le dio tiempo

- ¡No malinterpreto nada Jiraiya! - me jala de la ropa hacia ella - ¡Lo están viendo mis ojos!... y aun me cuesta creerlo de ti... después de todo lo que pasé por ayudarte a que no te quitaran a Naruto-kun... te fuiste lejos sin darme dirección alguna, cosa que me acarreó muchos disgustos del director, ya que me tenía al cargo de ustedes por haberle rogado que me hiciera responsable... ahora entiendo el por que te fuiste - entrecerró sus ojos con su rostro envuelto en melancolía - No hay excusa para esto Jiraiya... no la hay...

No puedo seguir viendo esto. Mi padre está roto en llanto, no sabe ni como explicarse y Tsunade-senpai malinterpreta todo.

- ¡Tsunade-senpai espera! - me le separé para colocarme en medio de los dos fijando la mirada directamente en ella - Esto no es culpa de mi padre... en realidad no me forzó y yo acepté a hacerlo por que...

Las palabras que expresaba me fueron interrumpidas bruscamente por una bofetada que resonó en mi mejilla.

- ¡No quiero oír más!... ¡vete a cambiar!... - frunce el ceño molesta - ¡Nos vamos de aquí!

Sujeté mi mejilla en completo shock. Sabía que era demasiado bello para ser cierto... sabía que el destino no deseaba verme feliz...

Corrí rumbo a mi habitación con las lágrimas brotando de mis ojos sin cesar.

No fue un simple llanto esta vez. Grito con mucho dolor, tirando cosas dentro de mi cuarto. Me siento tan impotente... tan débil... y es que... no quiero irme... ¡no quiero!

¿Qué hacer ante tanta desesperación?...

Dime Dios... ¿qué puedo hacer para que dejes de odiarme?...

Quisiera poder desaparecer... ¿o es que acaso para eso existo?... ¿para sufrir?...

No más... te lo ruego destino... déjame ser feliz solo una vez... solo... una vez...

Es imposible para mí parar el tiempo. Quiero regresar al momento en que me hallaba en los brazos de Sasuke. Te pido e imploro que no dejes que me alejen de él... no sé si estás escuchando lo que digo... no sé si realmente tiene sentido lo que pido... y no sé... si quiero seguir así...

- Naruto-kun... - la voz de Tsunade-senpai se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación mientras la tocaba levemente - Tenemos que irnos... ya...

Dejé el llanto por instantes. El vacío dentro de mí era inmenso y mi mente se encontraba en total confusión.

Miré el espejo, viendo allí la silueta de lo que soy... un niño con apariencia femenina. ¿Qué futuro tengo?... lejos de mi padre y amigos... de vuelta a ese infierno... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué justo ahora?... ¿qué hice mal?... ¿cuál fue mi error?... ¿qué hice mal?... ¿qué?...

Recorrieron mis mejillas dos últimas lágrimas de mis ojos mientras me contemplaba.

Ignoré por varios minutos las palabras que Tsunade-senpai decía. Sólo me dedicaba a pensar... en lo que sucedería si me iba. Razonando que aquí yo no hacía falta alguna... que lo único que ocasiono son problemas. Quizá así Sakura deje de odiarme... quizá así ya no preocuparé a Hinata y Temari... quizá... sí... quizá Sasuke ya no tenga que pasar por disgustos... podrá ser un chico normal... se enamorará de una chica y tendrá un... bello futuro...

Y si eso es verdad... entonces... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué estoy llorando nuevamente?...

Sasuke...

Yo...

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Vestido con unos jeans y una camisa larga anaranjada. Limpié mi rostro lo mejor que pude y con una seria facción en mi rostro miré a la Tsunade-senpai.

- Estoy listo... - expresé las palabras con sequedad

Ella me miró a los ojos. Supuse que sabía que me encontraba en depresión. Puesto que mis ojos se notaban algo hinchados por el llanto.

- ¿Quieres... despedirte de alguien? - preguntó con arrepentimiento marcado en su rostro ante mis ojos

- ... - lo dudé unos momentos

Si les dijera...

No... no tiene caso pensarlo...

- No hay nadie de quien despedirse... - cerré mis ojos al momento de responderle

Bajábamos las escaleras. Viendo en el último escalón a mi padre... Jiraiya, esperando.

- Tsunade... por favor... - volvió a insistir en modo de suplica

- Lo lamento Jiraiya - le pasó por un lado sin decir más

Me detuve delante de él. Sus ojos nuevamente se humedecían. Verlo así me dolía tanto... después de todo... él fue para mí... un verdadero padre...

Preocupado por conseguir un trabajo... llevándome al médico cuando me sentía mal... cuidando de mí cada noche de fiebre o enfermedad... comprando todo lo necesario para mí bienestar... llorando a mi lado cada vez que me lastimaban... y ahora...

- Lo siento Naruto... - me abraza con fuerza aferrando sus manos a mi espalda - Perdóname...

...Y ahora me voy lejos de él.

No pude corresponder el abrazo. Me dolía el pecho... mi corazón estaba vacío... mis ojos hinchados no sacaban más lágrimas...

Deseaba tanto abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo quiero... lo buen padre que fue para mí... agradecerle todos esos días en los que juntos festejábamos nuestros propios cumpleaños... el día del padre... el día del niño... incluso... el día en que nos conocimos...

Jiraiya no fue para mí un padrastro... él en verdad es mi padre...

- Naruto... - esperando en la puerta de la casa Tsunade-senpai me llamaba aun insistente

Nada la detenía. Ella me llevaría de vuelta... no importa como...

Por muy duro que fue mi padre logró soltarme, dejándose caer de rodillas al pie de la escalera. Sin voltear atrás. Sin verme partir.

A un paso fuera de la casa, lo único que pude decirle fue... "gracias por todo... papá".

Arriba de un mercedes negro. Sentado al lado de Tsunade-senpai, sin poder saber quien era el conductor. Mi vista fija hacia afuera. Aun me era algo imposible creer que partiría... aquel sitio donde, desde un principio sentí el infierno en vida.

Pasé mi mano diestra por mi cabellera, sujetándome algunos mechones rubios. Es probable... que vuelva a ver a muchos chicos... que conocí en mi infancia...

¿Es realmente eso lo que me preocupa?

No... no es eso...

Sakura... Hinata... Temari...

No volveré a verlas más...

Pero... ¿es eso lo que más me duele?...

No... sé que no...

Sasuke...

De sólo pensarlo mis ojos se vuelven a humedecer...

Encontré el amor... y el mismo día que lo encontré... ese mismo día lo pierdo...

No es posible que olvide toda mi vida aquí... todas esas sonrisas que miles de veces me hicieron sacar a relucir...

¿Me pregunto si algún día Hinata encontrará a un chico que le guste?...

¿Temari terminará ennoviándose con Shikamaru?...

Pero más que nada, quisiera saber...

¿Podrá Sasuke olvidarse de mí?...

Seguro que sí... pues yo... sólo soy un chico... además, aun tenemos 12 años... tarde o temprano se olvidará de mí...

Como si todo esto hubiera sido un simple sueño, en el que llegó el momento de despertar.

¿Y yo?... ¿también podré despertar de el?...

¿Podré olvidarme de mis amigas, amigos... o de mi amor?...

Abracé mis piernas en el asiento del auto mientras mordía el cuello de mi camisa, para intentar reprimir un nuevo lagrimeo. Debo ser fuerte, no sólo por mí, sino por los demás... por mis amigas, amigos, por mi padre... y por Sasuke...

- No te preocupes Naruto... - mirando por la otra ventanilla del auto en la parte de atrás Tsunade-senpai intentaba calmarme - Verás que esto es lo mejor

- Lo mejor... ¿para quién? - susurré en un tono melancólico

Ella volteó a verme inmediatamente. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta del error que comete?... no, no se da cuenta... si lo hiciera no me llevaría aun con ella...

- Entiéndelo - volvió a hablarme - No está bien que lleves ese tipo de vida... eres un chico...

- ¡Pero parezco una chica! - esta vez en verdad estaba enfadado - ¡¿Qué clase de vida puedo llevar con esta cara?!

Sólo suspiró ante mi reacción y volvió a mirar fuera del auto.

- Eso es lo que menos importa Naruto-kun... es lo que menos importa...

- ¿Nada... le hará cambiar de parecer, cierto? - entrecerré mis ojos aun algo molesto

- No se trata de hacerme cambiar de parecer Naruto-kun - su cabellera le cubría gran parte del rostro impidiéndome verle el rostro - Jiraiya podría ir a la cárcel por algo así... y lo sabes

Me dio un temor interno al escucharla decir aquello.

- Si te llevo lejos de él es por que no quiero que ni tú ni él sufran... por que él y yo somos amigos de la infancia... sin embargo, lo que hizo no fue correcto, ya que no sabes el trabajo que me costó convencer al director de que te dejara con él... pero logré convencerlo y cometió el error de escapar de la ciudad... estuvimos incomunicados tanto tiempo y eso al director no le agradó nada, sabes como es, no le gusta que las cosas se salgan de control

Volteó su mirada hacia mí nuevamente. Pude ver que esto no nos dolía solamente a mi padre y a mí... sino también a ella.

- Cuando descubrimos su paradero, le pedí al director que me dejara ir en lugar del subdirector Kabuto... ¿sabes que hubiera sucedido si él llegaba a verte así?... - no pude responderle, y es que, todo lo que decía tenía su lógica... una lógica que no quise ver - Así que Naruto-kun... intenta comprender... que esto es lo mejor...

Agaché la mirada aceptando sus palabras.

Tendré que aceptar esto... sin pros ni contras...

Y aunque lo admita o lo acepte... aun hay algo inquietante...

Volveré a aquel infierno...

Encontrarme con rostros conocidos es lo que me preocupa aun más...

Si cuando pequeño me molestaba por mi físico... ahora que he crecido... me irá peor... y de eso... no hay duda.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia fuera, viendo como comienza a lloviznar.

Nuevamente llueve... comienzo a creer que el cielo llora por mí...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Desde ahora agradeceré a los que firman los capítulos. Y comenzaré por los que dejaron review en el capítulo 15:

GRACIAS A:

**- Uchiha Dana-Chan  
- naitlyn  
- Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei  
- AgataBlack  
- Denisuki  
- naitlyn  
- vagui  
- Ikiru-san  
- SabakunoGaara4ever  
- HaoStar  
- Rosette - san  
- Grayse  
- MimiDeYagami Asakura Tao El...**

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, POR LEER MI FIC Y MOLESTARSE EN DEJAR UN REVIEW!

¡OS AMO!

¡Cuidense!

¡Beso mu mu!

- ¡Ja Ne!


	17. De nuevo en el Infierno

Mi Secreto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Anny:** Mil gracias por los Reviews (ojos de estrellita)... ¡les amo! (besa la pantalla) ahora actualizo más pronto XD espero les guste el capítulo nwn_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**DENUEVO EN EL INFIERNO**

Deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera... o que fuera más lento de lo normal. No quiero llegar, no quiero volver al orfanato...

Sin darme cuenta entre el cansancio y el llanto, me había quedado profundamente dormido. Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos fue para darme cuenta de que mis peticiones habían sido en vano. Ante mí estaba el infierno en vida...

La puerta de mi lado del auto fue abierta desde el exterior. Esperando verme salir una de las personas que más odio en el mundo.

Remedio ya no hay. Es tarde para salir corriendo. Sólo salí del auto con la cara en alto. Para recibir inmediatamente una bofetada que dejó mi rostro de lado.

- ¡Kabuto-san! – ante la reacción vista Tsunade-senpai se exaltó

El subdirector Kabuto se ajustó sus lentes con un semblante furioso.

- Después de todo el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros, no esperaba que Naruto-kun olvidara la regla más importante – no me parecía sorpresa escucharle decir eso y es que aquí lo único que saben hacer es castigar para educar – Regla número uno... ¿podrías decirme cuál es, Naruto-kun?

Me irrita tanto su voz... pero no puedo hacer más que responderle...

- Siempre mirar a los superiores a los ojos... – el tono que utilicé no fue el adecuado, a lo que como respuesta hubo otra bofetada aun más fuerte

- No te escuché

- ¡Siempre mirar a los superiores a los ojos! – me siento tan... impotente

- Bien dicho – dedicó una sonrisa sínica hacia mí como pago – Y bienvenido a casa... Naruto-kun

Lo odio... lo detesto... quisiera golpearlo y decirle todo lo que se merece. Sin embargo, no puedo...

- Tu habitación está lista, puedes ir a descansar del viaje – dándome la espalda se encamina hacia el interior para que yo lo siga, cosa que hice forzosamente – Las reglas no han cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste, así que no te preocupes por nada...

Continua hablando, sobre lo que se debe y lo que no se debe hacer. Horarios de levantarse, desayuno, comida, cena, dormir... esto siempre me ha parecido más una cárcel antes que otra cosa.

Antes de llevarme a la habitación que me correspondía me llevaron con la peluquera del instituto, para dejarme con el cabello aun más corto de lo que ya lo tenía...

Después, Tsunade-senpai me dejó dentro de mi habitación... la cual puedo darme cuenta sigue siendo la misma que tenía de pequeño... como si la hubieran guardado sabiendo que algún día tenía que volver.

La senpai me vio unos segundos más antes de dejarme completamente sólo en aquel cuarto. La angustia pude verla en su mirada... ¿quizá arrepentimiento?... probablemente así sea, sin embargo, Tsunade-senpai, ya es tarde para arrepentimientos y eso debes saberlo mejor que yo...

Me dejé caer sobre la cama boca abajo. Maldiciendo mi vida... maldiciendo la vida... maldiciendo todo lo que se me venía a la mente...

Dejé de hacerlo cuando llegó la imagen de él a mi mente... nuevamente Sasuke me deja sin palabras...

Sasuke... no quiero dejar de verte... no quiero pensar que nunca más podré volver a mirar tus hermosos ojos negros...

Nuevamente mis ojos están derramando lágrimas. No puedo detener este sentimiento de dolor que vive en mi interior cada vez que pienso en él...

- No puedo creerlo...

Me exalté al escuchar una voz tan cercana, incorporándome en la cama para ver hacia la puerta pude notar rostros conocidos... y no ciertamente eso era bueno...

- ¡Ven a ver esto Dosu!... ¡es Naruto!

Zaku y Kin me miraban mofándose, mientras llegaba Dosu a acompañarlos.

- Jajaja... ¡no ha cambiado nada! – Kin como siempre engreída, señala hacia mi – ¡Tiene la misma cara de niña jajaja!

- ¡Oigan todos! – grita Zaku por el pasillo - ¡Naruto volvió!

No pasó mucho tiempo para tener en la puerta a todos mirándome como animal de feria.

¿Tendré que quedarme aquí hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad?... si esto es una pesadilla quiero despertar ya...

- ¡Hey chicos vamonos! – llegó corriendo un chico de cabellera oscura - ¡Viene el Director hacia acá!

La noticia no fue gratificante. Todos corrieron a sus habitaciones correspondientes mientras que yo me moría del miedo. Y con justa razón, pues de este sitio no podía recordar más que torturas y malos momentos... pensé que no volvería a tener el desagrado de verle el rostro, pero ahora entiendo que lo que menos se quiere es lo que más probable llega a suceder.

- Naruto-kun

Ahora en la puerta de mi habitación se encontraba el Director del orfanato. Esa piel pálida... esa sonrisa desagradable... esa mirada escalofriante... ¿es posible poder olvidar eso?... si lo es, que alguien me diga el como...

Me coloqué de pie al momento de que se detuvo en la entrada. Supuse inmediatamente que vendría a hacerme peor el momento. Y no debía dudarlo, conociéndolo... no sólo es una suposición, sino una realidad.

- Orochimaru-sama, no sé usted, pero yo lo veo más delgado – el subdirector Kabuto tras del Director como siempre criticando todo lo que ve, ciertamente a ese tipo nunca se le da gusto

- Es verdad – acercándose lentamente hacia mí mientras le respondía – Naruto-kun... ¿es que acaso no te alimentabas correctamente? – coloca su fría mano en mi mentón sosteniéndolo para obligarme a verle fijamente a los ojos – Sabía que no te esperaba nada bueno fuera de aquí

Con su falso rostro de sufrimiento. Hablando y hablando del como nos "quiere" y nos protege del exterior, donde sólo no nos espera nada bueno. Donde nadie podrá darnos lo que necesitamos... como si él en verdad pudiera dárnoslo.

- Quiero que le consigan ropa de su talla, que vaya a ducharse y en momento estén todos en el comedor para darle una calurosa bienvenida a mi pequeño Naruto-kun

Tratándonos como suyos... ¿por qué lo hace?... ¿por qué le encanta vernos sufrir y todavía atreverse a decir que le pertenecemos?...

Al instante en que Orochimaru-sama dio ordenes Kabuto-san se movió a realizarlas. En este sitio todo da vueltas alrededor de él. Como si fuéramos peor que sus criados... o quizá sólo eso somos para él.

No pienso quedarme aquí... definitivamente no será así... pero ¿cómo salir?... ¿cómo huir sin que me sigan?...

No es algo que pudiera planear en 5 minutos. Sé que necesito tiempo para ello y no importa cuando me lleve... conseguiré salir de este maldito lugar cueste lo que me cueste...

Después de la ducha y la "bienvenida calurosa" de parte de todos mis compañeros en el comedor central... el día se había nublado, una nueva tormenta se avecinaba y nos mandaron a todos a dormir. Pero... ¿en verdad esperan que pueda dormir?... me será imposible. Cuando volví a mi habitación me detuve de golpe al cerrar la puerta e intentar encender el interruptor de la luz. Y todo esto se debió a que vi la silueta de alguien dentro.

- No enciendas la luz... y mantente en silencio – la voz se escuchaba en susurro y no podía imaginarme de quien se trataba

Caminé con temor hacia donde se encontraba la silueta para intentar descubrir de quien era el intruso.

- ¿Quién eres?...

Pude escuchar una leve risita de su parte como respuesta.

- Déjate de juegos y dime de una vez por todas quién...

Antes de terminar la frase el intruso me había jalado del brazo hacia la cama, dejándome inmóvil viéndome debajo de su cuerpo.

- ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mí?

Si se trataba de un juego o una broma. En verdad era muy de mal gusto.

- Ni siquiera puedo verte entre toda esta oscuridad... ¿cómo esperas que te recuerde?

Volvió a reír. No es por ser intolerante, pero me está colmando la paciencia.

- Me dejaste sólo y ahora me dices que no me recuerdas... eres demasiado cruel Naruto

Abrí mis ojos pasmado. No podía ser quien yo estaba pensando... era imposible...

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... se supone que...

Me tapó la boca sorpresivamente con una de sus manos y se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

- Alguien viene... no hagas ruido

No tenía otro remedio, pues él me tapaba la boca. Aun así no hice el mínimo ruido.

Se escucharon varios pasos fuera de la habitación. Los cuales se fueron poco a poco. Era normal, pues siempre se cuida que no haya nadie fuera de las habitaciones ya a esta hora. A menos que fuera una urgencia como el ir al baño o algo que se le parezca.

Ya visto el campo libre. El intruso destapó mi boca volviendo a reír.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? – su risita me tiene ya harto

- Es que... me da miedo Orochimaru-sama – la frase la escuché tan cerca de mi oído haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo

- Está bien, pero ya aléjate de mí, me siento acosado – con mis brazos lo empuje bastante para alejarlo de mi cuerpo

Ya separado volvió a quedarse en silencio por varios minutos.

- ¿Y bien?... – rompí el hielo ya cansado de esperar - ¿Qué haces aquí... Haku?

- Jeje, sabía que no te olvidarías de mí tan fácilmente, pero mira que fuiste cruel

Haku era en el Orfanato mi único amigo. Me lleva dos años y tenemos el mismo problema físico. Pero apenas teníamos poco de habernos hecho amigos cuando lo adoptaron. Desde ese día comencé a creer lo que hasta ahora sigo pensando... el destino me odia y me quiere ver infeliz y sólo.

- Olvida eso y respóndeme – no sé si llega a notar mi intolerancia, pero me extraña demasiado verlo aquí

- Está bien... lo siento – pausó un momento al instante que dio un profundo suspiro – Sucedió un accidente y mis padres adoptivos fallecieron...

Ahora quien se había quedado sin palabras... había sido yo.

- Lo dije muy brusco ¿cierto?... jeje, lo siento, es sólo que... – volvió a hacer una corta pausa – Cuando fallecieron volvieron a traerme aquí, pero... me di cuenta de que ya no estabas

- Es que... – intenté explicarle mi caso, pero se me adelantó

- Lo sé, me dijeron que Jiraiya-san te llevó con él y que Tsunade-senpai convenció a Orochimaru-sama para que no te arrebataran de sus manos... aunque... viéndote aquí de nuevo no me gustaría creer que algo malo te sucedió a ti también...

Agaché la mirada con melancolía.

- No tiene caso que te engañe Haku... pero no es lo que piensas, Jiraiya-san está bien...

- ¿Entonces?... ¿por qué estás aquí Naruto?...

- Es una larga historia... y no me alcanzará el tiempo para contártela toda en estos momentos, además... – miré hacia la puerta del cuarto – Te meterás en líos si no te encuentran en tu habitación o si alguien da el chisme de que estás aquí

Haku soltó un leve suspiro asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Tienes razón, pero mañana a primera hora espero que me digas todo lo sucedido... – me abraza calidamente – Esta vez no te dejaré sólo...

- Gracias Haku... – correspondí a su abrazo dibujándose en mi rostro una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa

Momentos después Haku salió de mi habitación con cuidado para no ser visto por los prefectos ni tampoco por nuestros compañeros. Ya que aquí los chismes corren más rápido que un leopardo.

Quizá esto no esté tan mal. Ahora que Haku está conmigo de nuevo podré sentirme menos sólo.

Pero... aun hay algo que me inquieta... y sé que es ese algo...

¿Debería sólo preocuparme por mí?...

¿Olvidarme de lo pasado y pensar en un nuevo futuro?...

¿Dejar atrás la idea de escapar y buscar a la persona que amo?...

¿Será lo ideal?...

Y si en verdad pudiera hacerlo...

¿Podré olvidarme de él?...

Toda la noche no dejo de pensarlo. Entre sueños me llega un leve aroma a cacao... que me inquieta... me pone tenso...

Quiero verlo... deseo volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos... sus manos sobre mi cuerpo...

Abro mis ojos agitado.

- ¿Será así todas las noches?... – entrecierro mis ojos intentando mirar el techo entre la oscuridad del cuarto

Me siento hipnotizado. Como si aquellos ojos negros me hubieran introducido un profundo deseo. No puedo dejar de pensar en él... no puedo sacarlo de mi mente... no, en realidad no es que no pueda... lo que sucede es que yo no quiero... sí... eso es... no quiero dejar de pensarlo...

No puedo dejarlo todo en un sueño... tendré que hacerlo... escaparé de aquí, no importa si tardo días... semanas... meses... o quizá años...

Saldré de aquí y volveré a tu lado... te lo prometo... Sasuke...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Anny:** Esto se pone más interesante cada vez ¬w¬... y ahora... ¡a agradecer! _

_MIL GRACIAS A:_

**_- _Denisuki :** No te preocupes, estarán juntos más tiempo uwu pero después... tienen que pasar por cosas difíciles, pero esto es lo que hace que se unan más después, así que espera y verás, grax por tu comentario y espero te haya gustado la continuación nwn

**- Ikiru-san :** Grax! y síp, aquí la conti °w° espero te haya gustado, me avisas

**- Grayse :** Lo sé T-T lo lamento, ya no tardaré tanto, haré mi mayor esfuerzo y aquí el ejemplo, espero te haya gustado la continuación, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

**- ankoku-san :** Entiendo, no te preocupes y gracias por haber dejado esta vez nwn espero te guste la continuación y ¡gracias por leer mi fic!

**- Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei :** Me da tanta alegría ver comentarios de mi ídola del fic (ojos de estrellitas) gracias por leer mi fic y no, no quiero que inundes tu habitación con llorera XD al contrario, esto apenas comienza ¬w¬... Sasuke se experimentará con el kamasutra mientras Naruto piensa en como salir de su infierno, pero esto apenas se pone interesante, así que espero seguir viendote por aca, y también... ¡continua tus fics! (ojos de corazón) los amo

**- vagui :** Calma! verás que Naruto pronto volverá, que no dejará que Sakura e Ino se aprovechen de su ausencia y grax por leer, espero la continuación te haya gustado nwn

**- HaoStar :** Kyaa!... ¿qué puedo decir? me encantan tus comentarios, siempre me dices cosas tan lindas, en serio y sobre este, pues así es, Tsunade ha dado el giro y ahora Naruto está en líos, pero seguro que podrá salir de ellos, espero te haya gustado esta continuación, mil gracias por tus comentarios y también por el apoyo nwn (beso mu mu)

**- AgataBlack :** Tu siempre tan atenta a mi fic (beso a la pantalla)... ¡te amo! y no llores, verás que todo irá a mejor, aunque es probable que pasen cosas malas, muy malas, mientras espero te haya gustado la continuación, mil gracias por tus comentarios y por leer mi fic

**- fiorellanime :** No te pongas mal (manitas histéricas) verás que todo se solucionará, Sasuke no quedará sólo y Naruto no se quedará satisfecho dentro de ese sitio, tendrá su plan de escape y ya después quien sabe que podría suceder, así que espera y verás, espero te haya gustado la conti, mil gracias por leer y por haberte molestado en dejar comentario (beso mu mu)

¡Cuidense!

¡Beso mu mu!

¡Ja Ne!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	18. Harto de esto

Mi Secreto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Anny:**_ _Lo sé, esta vez me tardé T¬TU... no me peguen, ya les traje la continuación, que creo me quedó bastante buena, con la aparición de nuevos personajes (en el fic XD no en Naruto). Espero les guste nwn, y recuerden que hasta abajo están mis agradecimientos por los Reviews_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**HARTO DE ESTO**

- ¡¿Estás loco?! – Haku se levanta alarmado de la silla

En el comedor del orfanato a la hora del desayuno fue el momento que elegí para decirle todo mi plan de escape. El cual por falta de tiempo aun no estaba completamente perfeccionado.

Todo consistía en buscar un punto ciego dentro del instituto. El sitio exacto donde nadie pudiera ver mi huída. Teniendo en cuenta que si algún compañero llegaba a enterarse o a ver con sus propios ojos, estaría entonces en graves problemas, los cuales no tengo omitidos en la lista. Sin embargo, no me puedo dar el lujo de quedarme de brazos cruzados e intentar olvidarme de una realidad que al fin podía haber sido mi final feliz.

Mi amigo de cabellera morena me observaba completamente sorprendido. Y más que nada por que le mencioné que probablemente nos iríamos juntos. Ya que no pienso abandonarlo en un sitio tan sucio y horrible como es este.

- Naruto... ¿tienes en cuenta el factor "Kabuto", cierto? – en un susurro logré alcanzar a escucharle decir mientras volvía a tomar asiento

- Por supuesto, es el principal problema en mi plan, si no fuera por él creo que sería más sencillo... – suelto un leve suspiro – Pero como ya te dije, esto no me llevará días, incluso dudo que en meses pueda lograrlo... pero aunque me tarde años saldré de aquí

- Que empeño tienes... en verdad que te volviste loco

Yo también comienzo a creer que me he vuelto loco. Incluso puedo decir que mi locura tiene un culpable. Así es, mi locura se llama Sasuke Uchiha.

- Ese tal Sasuke debe ser verdaderamente un Dios, por que mira que nunca me imaginé que te pasarías del otro lado Naruto... es decir, nunca me lo imaginé...

No pude ocultar el sonrojo que se apareció en mi rostro.

- ¡Te equivocas! – el sonrojo aumenta notoriamente – Ni siquiera yo sé lo que me sucedió... cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba soñando con él

- Sueños húmedos... jojo, no podría imaginármelo... aunque no estaría mal intentarlo – vuelve a bajar el tono de su voz - ¿Y qué se siente?

- ... – este es uno de los puntos más vergonzosos de mi vida

¿Qué espera que le diga?... perdí mi virginidad a los 12 años y además... con un chico. Que aunque no me arrepiento de ello, tampoco me siento orgulloso. Se podría decir que me da vergüenza de solo recordarlo. Mencionarlo ya sería explotar y ya siento que mi rostro arde de la pena.

- ¡N...no voy a hablar de eso Haku! – cruzo los brazos haciendo un puchero

- Jajaja, está bien, pero tampoco te pongas así, tan solo era una pregunta, no te alarmes por nada – pausa por unos instantes, para retomar la platica – Y sobre tu plan de escape, creo que es muy arriesgado, sería más fácil que te enamoraras de alguien más a que salgas vivo de aquí

- Haku no pienso desistir a la idea, aunque no lo creas para mí la razón de vivir está al lado de él... sin Sasuke no tendría caso que siguiera viviendo

- Naruto... – entrecierra sus ojos observándome con melancolía – De acuerdo, si es lo que deseas te ayudaré, aunque de todos modos ya me tenías incluido en tus planes

- Por supuesto, eres mi amigo después de todo

- Aunque aun hay algo que me intriga – me observa ahora con detenimiento

- ¿Eh?... ¿de qué se trata?

- Es que, me intriga saber como te veías con el conjunto de mesera – suelta una risilla burlona

- ¡BAKA!

Sería difícil asimilar todo lo que vendrá adelante. Por que no sólo es el poder salir de aquí, sino el llegar de vuelta a la ciudad y encontrarme con mi padre. Quien se quedó sólo... es algo de lo que también no puedo sacarme de la mente. Separarme de él ha sido una maniobra tan cruel... ¿por qué siempre tienen que mal interpretar todo?...

Quiero volver a retomar mi vida anterior. No quiero recordar los tiempos de sufrimiento en este infierno con Orochimaru-sama como el demonio.

Volver a ver el rostro de Sasuke... de mi padre... de Temari, Hinata, Gaara... todos mis compañeros de la escuela... es verdad, quiero volver al colegio. Ver a mi profesor favorito Iruka y no me molestaría incluso hacer las tareas de matemáticas del profesor Ibiki... haría de todo con tal de volver.

Pero por algo deberé comenzar. La idea de buscar el punto ciego se oye sencilla, pero sé que no lo es. Todo el orfanato está vigilado y rodeado por mis enemigos. Aquí nadie te mostrará más que la espalda. Solo puedo confiar en Haku... y sencillamente me rindo en pensar que Tsunade-senpai me ayudaría...

Aunque en realidad... ¿puedo creer que exista un punto ciego aquí dentro?... ¿y si no lo hay?... ¿debería entonces quedarme aquí hasta cumplir los 18 años?...

No... entonces Sasuke se olvidaría de mí...

Sasuke... ¿qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos?... ¿estarás preocupado por mí?... me intriga la idea... quiero saber que está pasando allá mientras no estoy...

- Naruto... – interrumpiendo mis pensamientos Haku me da entrega de malas noticias

Noté que Haku me hacía algunas señas, a lo que voltee "disimuladamente" hacia lo que es la parte de atrás donde me encontraba sentado.

Dos mesas atrás de la nuestra se encontraban observándonos el grupo que más temía encontrar aquí dentro. La banda creada en el orfanato... llamada "Los Cinco del Sonido"... la razón del apodo en sí no la sé. Pero en ella integrándose tal como el nombre lo dice, son cinco miembros electos. Y quizá cuatro de ellos no me preocupan tanto como el quinto... quien podría decirse que es el líder de ellos.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento Naruto... – mencionó en susurro Haku, aunque no era algo que no me esperara... en realidad sé a lo que me atengo con esos cinco

Desde que llegué aquí he sido acosado por esos cinco, como si mi existencia les afectara. Varias veces intenté averiguar que era lo que les molestaba de mí o por que me trataban como una basura. Que en realidad creo tratan mejor a la basura que a mí.

- Vamonos Haku... – di la espalda de nuevo a las miradas e hice el intento de ponerme de pie para salir del comedor junto con Haku

Cosa que hubiera sido demasiado buena para que se me permitiera.

- Naruto... cuanto tiempo sin verte – desde el momento que escuché una de las voces de ellos mis piernas comenzaron a tambalearse

Voltee temeroso la mirada, topándome delante a lo cinco del sonido mirándome como si quisieran matarme con los ojos.

Haku intentó interponerse, pero está claro que cinco contra dos era una gran diferencia, especialmente por tamaño, edad y fuerza. En unos momentos ya me tenían en uno de los pasillos desolados, acosándome como si fueran animales salvajes acechando a su presa.

Aunque se me hacía extraño no verlo a "él" entre ellos. Sólo cuatro de los miembros comiéndome con la mirada y sin la presencia de su líder.

- Tan femenino como siempre¿verdad pirujita? – la única mujer del grupo y la más grosera, Tayuya, siempre molestándome como si tuviera envidia de mí, para ser sincero creo que yo soy mucho más "femenino" que ella

- Tu solo dedícate a vigilar que nadie mire – reprende Sakon a Tayuya diciéndole exactamente lo que tiene que hacer, pero la piel se me erizó en el instante que mencionó lo siguiente – El jefe no tarda en venir...

Como si me hubieran encajado una aguja en el cuello. Mi garganta no daba para hablar o gritar. Estaba en verdad asustado. Sin mencionar que a mi cabeza llegaban esos recuerdos malignos que quise borrar, lo cual nunca logré hacer.

- ¡Ahí viene! – como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, se les escuchó decir al mismo tiempo a Jiroubu y Kidoumaru mientras fijaban su mirada en un punto del pasillo

El cual no quise ver. Agaché la mirada, tapé mis ojos con mis manos. Mi cuerpo tiembla demasiado... tengo tanto miedo...

Sasuke... quisiera que estuvieras conmigo...

Mi pesadilla se hacía realidad. Mis manos fueron removidas de mis ojos y con miedo alcé la mirada hacia la persona a quien más le temía desde el primer día que llegué aquí... mientras él se dedicaba simplemente a clavar sus ojos sobre mí rostro con aquella facción tan fría y seca que lo caracterizaba.

- Kimimaro...

Recuerdo que nuestro primer encuentro fue el principio de mi infierno en este lugar...

**- Flash Back –**

En las duchas abiertas de chicos dentro del orfanato. Donde desde que entré pensé que eran pertenencia de un tipo pervertido que quería crear una cárcel pero sólo le alcanzó para fundar un orfanato.

Todos me miraban como bicho raro... mientras yo tan pequeño... y con miedo de todo...

- Hey... – fue la primera vez que escuché la voz de Sakon – Te equivocaste de duchas niña

Todos se mofaban ante el supuesto chiste de Sakon.

- Espera hermano, creo que es niño – señala la parte masculina de mi cuerpo al desnudo, su hermano gemelo Ukon, el cual tiempo después murió por una enfermedad...

Me coloqué como un feto en la esquina de las duchas. Se revolvían el sonido de las regaderas junto con las risas de los chicos presentes. Tapé mis oídos mientras salían de golpe lágrimas de mis ojos.

En unos momentos parecía estar todo tranquilo... todos se habían salido y sólo me encontraba en la misma posición de un comienzo en aquella solitaria esquina. Maldiciendo desde entonces mi vida y existencia en el mundo. Con las ganas de morir presentes desde tan corta edad...

Fue en ese momento cuando conocí al peor de mis males.

Kimimaro...

- ¿Estás bien? – cuando escuché aquello alcé mi rostro empapado de lágrimas y agua

Un chico de cabello tan blanco como la nieve... con una toalla cubriendo de su cintura hasta la rodilla. Extendió su mano hacia mí para ayudarme. Al principio tuve miedo y a la vez me sentía fuera de peligro... o al menos eso pensé.

En cuanto le di mi mano, él me levantó de golpe para pegarme contra la pared. Mis pies se encontraban lejos del suelo... el chico era más alto que yo después de todo. Me cargaba con la facilidad que carga un muñeco. Es verdad que no me violó... aunque tuvo la oportunidad... solamente jugó conmigo... y por ahí traumarme de por vida.

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Y es que lo que me hizo... ni siquiera lo quiero recordar...

- Me da gusto volver a verte – con ese tono tan seco Kimimaro me hacía sentir cada vez más temor

Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo... sin embargo, el gusto se fue en cuanto llegó. Ahora los cinco del sonido estaban juntos, la banda más peligrosa aquí dentro... ¿me podría ir peor?...

- ¿Qué tienes en mente jefe? – preguntó con curiosidad Kidoumaru

Como respuesta recibió un puñetazo en la cara.

- No me interrumpas mientras hablo con Naruto

Tan agresivo como siempre. Con una cara de "no mato una mosca" y debajo de su mascara de chico bueno se halla el rostro de un demonio que gusta de hacer sufrir a los demás.

Kidoumaru que terminó en el suelo por el golpe se limpiaba la sangre que corría por su labio, bajando el rostro como si realmente él hubiera tenido la culpa de haber recibido ese golpe. Siempre he creído que esos cuatro que le acompañan son masoquistas. Defendiendo las palabras de Orochimaru-sama y siguiendo los pasos de Kimimaro. No puedo pensar que son inteligentes, por que no lo son.

- Lo siento... – susurró finalmente el pobre chico de piel oscura

Kimimaro ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. No respondió nada a su disculpa. Se dedicaba únicamente a observarme. Lo que desde un comienzo hasta ahora se me ha hecho demasiado incomodo.

- Quiero que nos dejen a solas – una orden que me dejó con los pelos de punta

¿Sólo con Kimimaro?... ¿para qué?... o ¿por qué?...

Él ya tiene 16 años... ¿por qué no se ha vuelto más maduro?... ¿por qué no se olvida de mí y se preocupa por su propia vida?

Los cuatro obedecieron poco a poco viéndose lejos de nosotros. Mientras mis piernas se paralizaban por los roces que hacía a mi rostro con la yema de sus dedos.

- Ahora que estamos solos Naruto, puedo decirte que te haz vuelto más encantador que antes – me sorprendía escucharle un tono tan meloso, pero a la vez me daba algo de asco ver quien era la persona que me lo decía

No puedo negar que Kimimaro es apuesto. No es nada feo... pero por dentro está podrido... ¿se podría no tener asco de alguien así?...

- Al fin podré hacer lo que siempre quise hacer – susurró cerca de mi oído en el mismo tono, preocupándome más de la cuenta

Volvió a fijar sus ojos como agujas sobre los míos. Y con su mano diestra sujetó fuertemente mi mentón. Lo que exaltó a mis pupilas. Es que acaso... ¿piensa hacer lo que creo?...

- Por fin cumpliré la promesa que te hice Naruto

Es verdad... esa horrible "promesa" que me hizo cuando era pequeño...

"Cuando estés un poco más grande, yo seré quien te dé tu primer beso"

Aun con miedo me dediqué a darle una sonrisa burlona.

- Lo siento Kimimaro... se te han adelantado... – aunque mi tono se escuchaba tímido y flojo, las palabras para él fueron como golpes mortíferos

Mi quijada fue apretada con mucha intensidad. Me estaba lastimando en serio.

- Bastardo... ¿qué quieres decir con que se me han adelantado?

Sujete con las mías la mano de Kimimaro que me lastimaba terriblemente, soportando el dolor que me causaba.

- Tal como lo oyes... alguien más me ha robado mi primer beso... y no sólo eso – algo tarde me di cuenta del error que cometí al confesarle todo eso, pues conociéndolo querría saber quien era la persona que se la había adelantado a sus pasos

- ¿Quién?... ¡RESPONDE! – me azota contra la pared resonando sobre mi espalda escuchándoseme un quejido por la impresión y el golpe - ¡¿QUIÉN FUE?!

- ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces, no viene al caso que te diga su nombre!... – quedé en shock

Acabo de decir "lo conoces"... ahora puedo darme por muerto. Kimimaro me miraba con una sonrisa tan maliciosa, una sonrisa que jamás llegué a verle en su rostro. En realidad... nunca creí que él supiera sonreír.

- ¿Un chico te besó?... y seguro no pusiste resistencia – sujeta mi rostro desde las mejillas – En ese caso, te demostraré que beso mejor que él

- ¡NO! – forcejeé para zafarme de su agarre... en vano como imaginé

En un movimiento él ya había pegado sus labios a los míos. Apreté mis ojos cerrándolos. Quiero despertar de esta horrible pesadilla...

Mis manos intentaban quitármelo de encima.

No puedo...

Me manipula a su gusto y placer. Obligándome a abrir los labios. Atreviéndose a meterse más adentro en mi boca. Y nuevamente mis ojos derraman lágrimas...

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haku preocupado me esperaba dentro de mi habitación.

¿Cómo lo sé?...

Después de tres horas de una pesadilla viviente, al fin vuelvo al cuarto. Mirándolo allí sentado sobre mi cama.

Él me observa con horror. Y no era para menos... mi ropa se encontraba rasgada... mi rostro y cuerpo mostraba por varios sitios marcas rojas de golpes. Mis ojos ya estaban secos... no había más lagrimas en ellos...

- ¡Naruto! – él me abrazó con mucha fuerza, me decía varias cosas a las que no podía ponerle atención...

Estoy harto de esto...

Estoy harto de sufrir...

Estoy harto de ser la burla de todos...

Estoy harto de llorar...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**MIL GRACIAS A:**

**sabaku no julliet** Lo siento XD sé que hago sufrir mucho a Naruto, pero todo será para que después le vaya bien (por que después de todo no todo es tristeza)

**naitlyn:** No te preocupes, muchas gracias por haber dejado Review esta vez (ojos brillantes) ¡te amo! y sabremos lo que pensará Sasuke de lo que pasó con Naruto cuando se vuelvan a encontrar ¬w¬

**Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei** Exacto, no podremos saber que pasa con Sasuke hasta que se reencuentren, todo por que Naru está narrando jojojo. Si, Orochimaru y Kabuto son un asco ¬.¬ (XDD) gracias por leer mi fic (ojos de estrellita)

**AgataBlack** Muchas gracias por llamarme gran escritora (ojos en forma de corazón) me he enamorado de ti (XD) y que bueno que no dejes de leerlo, no dejaré de escribirlo, que esto va para largo

**Denisuki** Sí, mata a Kabuto, dale bien duro y por fa, dale también por mí (jeje XD) y sí, Naru no piensa abandonar a Haku allí dentro, verás que saldrán los dos juntos (esperemos que sin tantos problemas)

**miyabikaminari: **Muchas gracias TwT yo escribo por ustedes mis lectoras/es que les amo y espero lo sigan hasta el final

**Kano :** Muchas gracias (ojos de estrellita) espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo

**Amazona Verde: **O-O? no entendí lo que intentaste decirme, pero gracias XD

**hinaichigo15**Gracias! y aquí el otro capítulo, espero también te haya gustado

**lady Sesshoumaru**Muchisisisisisisisimas gracias T-T mira que no dormir por quedarte leyendolo, es un honor para mí que hayas hecho eso TwT... y Gaara espero no me mate, y seguirá saliendo en el fic XD ¡ya lo verás!

**Ikiru-san**Pronto volverá a salir Sasuke en escena, no te preocupes, todo es cuestión de tiempo jojojo y seguro te llevarás una sorpresa

**fiorellanime** Claro que sí, Haku le ayudará, sin embargo aunque pasa por varios problemas, saldrá de ellos aunque le cueste y verás que todo irá mejorando conforme pase el tiempo y ya Orochimaru pagará por lo que hace

**Grayse** No te deprimas TwT sé que le está yendo muy mal, pero mejorará todo, es cuestión de tiempo como ya mencioné, así que animo y espero sigan mi fic hasta el final (ojitos estilo gato con botas)

**Sabaku no Sasuke o.O** Claro que se puede y me encantó tu nick XD

**vagui**Mal, pero a la vez ya tendrá sus ratos buenos, como ya dije, es cuestión de tiempo, Naruto no se dejará bajonear así como así, ya lo verás! Haku y Naruto saldrá de allí

**MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO Y PODER ASÍ VERLES NUEVAMENTE POR ACA**

¡Cuidense!

¡Beso mu mu!

¡Ja Ne!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	19. Dos años sin Ti

Mi Secreto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Anny:** Al fin la continuación XXU sé que me volví a tardar, pero ya les tengo una sorpresa en este capítulo y uno aun más grande en el que viene °w° kukukukuku, mil gracias a quienes leen mi fic, y millones de gracias más a quienes se molestan en dejar review... ¡os amo!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**DOS AÑOS SIN TI**

Me veo corriendo a la velocidad máxima que me ofrecen mis piernas, en medio del bosque al lado de mi amigo Haku. Quien desde un principio me dijo que la idea no era buena. Desobedecer era ya parte del plan, ya es tarde para mirar hacia atrás. Los arrepentimientos ya no caben en nuestro camino.

- ¡¿Cuánto más tendremos que correr Naruto?!

Una pregunta bastante buena. Incluso a mí me gustaría saber la respuesta.

- No lo sé...

Las alarmas del instituto sonaban con tal magnitud que aun a tal distancia llegábamos a escucharlas. El motivo era más que obvio. Dos de los huérfanos habían escapado. Y ya podrían imaginarse de quienes estoy hablando.

- - - - - - -

_Unas horas antes..._

_Tsunade-senpai depositaba en mi mejilla izquierda una fuerte bofetada._

_- ¡Estas loco! – su reacción no me sorprendía, pues lo que acababa de comentarle no era un chiste ni mucho menos_

_- Se lo estoy comentando por que necesito su apoyo senpai, no puede darme ahora la espalda, no ya que he llegado tan lejos – le miré con efusividad_

_- Naruto-kun... _

_- Yo... – bajé a cierto volumen el tono de mi voz - Quiero volver con mi padre, y sé que me entiende_

_Se notaba en sus ojos aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad. Tsunade-senpai no quería separarme de Jiraiya-san desde un principio. Ahora se le hacía una pesadilla viviente lo que presenciaba de mi vida dentro del orfanato. Muchas veces me pidió perdón y me insistió en que cuando la necesitara le pidiera apoyo sin dudarlo. Es hoy cuando hago caso a sus palabras._

_- Te meterás en muchos líos si llegan a atraparte, lo sabes ¿cierto?_

_No tenía que decirlo. Es algo que tengo muy claro._

_- Lo sé y pienso enfrentarme a las consecuencias en todo caso... pero, quisiera que no llegara a suceder, por eso mismo estoy aquí..._

_Creía que sería un poco más complicado convencerla, pero no fue así. El remordimiento que cargaba me ayudó bastante._

_- Sólo... ten cuidado con lo que haces Naruto-kun_

_- Lo tendré... créalo que lo tendré..._

- - - - - - -

Haku y yo logramos llegar al final del arbolado. Topándonos con la carretera. Nuestra última alternativa. Esperar a tener suerte y encontrar quien nos lleve antes de que seamos atrapados.

Alcé mi brazo diestro al aire tal como había visto en varias películas. Esperando la respuesta de alguien. Mientras Haku miraba alarmado el camino que habíamos tomado, esperando no ver a nadie siguiéndonos.

- ¡Rápido Naruto! – la presión era muy grande, nos sentíamos como dos prófugos

- ¡Cálmate Haku, esto no es cuestión mía! – era difícil de creer pero cierto, no podíamos solo tirarnos sobre el primer vehículo que se nos cruzara

Pero como dicen por allí, la esperanza muere al último. Y como mandado por Dios un gran trailer se detuvo unos pasos delante de donde nos encontrábamos parados. Miramos con sorpresa y pasmados. Era como vivir una película de policías y ladrones, pero sin balas de por medio.

La puerta derecha del trailer se abrió, a lo que mi compañero y yo corrimos para subir de inmediato y sin chistar.

- ¡Gracias! – fue lo primero que pude decirle al conductor sin siquiera mirarle a la cara

En unos momentos el vehículo se hallaba en movimiento. Nuestras respiraciones calmaban cada centímetro que nos alejábamos del orfanato. Sin embargo, aun teníamos que asegurar el viaje.

- Pareciera que vienen escapando de alguien... – el silencio se interrumpió por las palabras del conductor – Subieron como locos y ni siquiera me han dicho a donde se dirigen

Haku que se hallaba pegado a la puerta mirando por la ventana el paisaje no se atrevía siquiera a mirar a nuestro "salvador". No hubo más remedio, tuve que ser yo quien se enfrentara a la situación.

- Lo siento... es que necesitábamos alejarnos lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, y sobre a donde nos dirigimos... bueno quisiéramos ir a Tokio...

El trailero volteó a verme fijamente a los ojos sin dejar de manejar. Sorpresivamente eso me puso nervioso, pero lo supe fingir bastante bien.

- Son unos jovencitos interesantes – sonríe de lado – Y tienen suerte, ya que paso por Tokio, puedo dejarlos cerca

Haku puso atención rápidamente con gran alegría al haber escuchado las palabras del conductor.

- Pero al menos podrían decirme sus nombres

- Ah... cierto, bueno, él es Haku y yo soy... Uzumaki Naruto

- Haku y Naruto... – susurró en un instante el conductor mirando al frente del volante – Bueno, pues yo soy Tazuna, mucho gusto chiquillos – nos dedicó una pequeña sonrisa

Tazuna. Se veía ya algo anciano, pero con aun fuerza como para dedicarse a este tipo de trabajo. Un viajero sin rumbo, eso era algo interesante. Pero a mi gusto, no era algo que yo me dedicaría a hacer.

Todo el camino Haku y el anciano Tazuna se la pasaron hablando. Incluso le cambié el lugar a mi compañero para que pudieran escucharse mejor. Mientras ahora yo era quien miraba el paisaje del camino.

Al fin... después de dos años volveré a ver a mi padre y amigos...

Pero sobre todo, volveré a ver a... Sasuke...

Me sentía en un sueño realizado. Viendo el pago de todo aquello que sufrí dentro de aquel infierno. Por otro lado si me ponía a pensarlo, creo que me había servido bastante para cambiar al fin mi actitud y sobre todo para dejar de ser el trapo sucio de los demás.

- - - - - - -

_¿Por qué sigo siendo así?_

_Me miro detenidamente frente al espejo del baño. Ese soy yo... ese niño con cara de niña. Pero... ¿en verdad será por culpa de Dios esto?..._

_Entrecerré mis ojos sin dejar de mirarme. Los moretones marcados de los golpes continuos que acostumbraban a darme eran ya algo a lo que me estaba acostumbrando._

_- Estoy harto de todo... – musité en voz baja mientras acariciaba mi propia mejilla izquierda_

_Recordé el gimnasio del orfanato. Fue difícil que me aceptaran allí, me llevé bastantes palizas al principio, pero yo ya no era el mismo de antes... ante los golpes ya no me quejaba... dejé de llorar... Parecía que a los demás eso les molestaba. Ya no me intimidaban como querían. Poco a poco fueron dejándome en paz._

_Al fin en paz..._

- - - - - - -

- Naruto... tengo hambre – sujetándose del estómago mi compañero del orfanato hacía puchero ante su deseo por comida

Entre los dos miramos a Tazuna-san, quien se detuvo en la primer caseta que encontró. Bajamos dispuestos a llenar la barriga, pero fue a mi mente que llegó la cruda realidad.

No tenemos ni un centavo.

¿Cómo pagaríamos los alimentos?

No podíamos pedirle a Tazuna-san que nos pagara, sería abusar de la confianza que nos daba. Pero tampoco podíamos soportar mucho tiempo más estar sin alimentarnos.

Abrí la puerta del trailer y bajé de un brinco. Varios traileros se hallaban observándonos desde afuera y es que ya pasaba de media noche.

No pude evitar el que una sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios.

Era la primera vez que los demás me miraban indiferente o como un chico extraño... al fin habían dejado de verme como una "nena". Por lo tanto me era difícil ocultar mi alegría.

- Naruto... – en voz baja Haku me hablaba – No tenemos dinero¿cómo pagaremos la comida?

Tal como lo predije. Estábamos en un dilema... un dilema muy grande...

- ¡Hey chico! – a lo lejos uno de los traileros me llamaba

Era algo atemorizante, pero pese a ello me acerqué.

- ¿Cuánto pedirías por tu chaqueta?... seguro que es la que me ha pedido mi hijo que le compre y nunca la había visto, te daré lo que pidas

Al instante quedé desconcertado. Y decir bastante era poco.

Me encontraba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla del estilo brinca charcos y una chaqueta anaranjada con toques negros.

Nuevamente como caído del cielo. Era la oportunidad perfecta para sacar dinero y comer. No lo dudé y di una cantidad, a la cual no se negó el sujeto y me pagó por la prenda. Era cierto que ahora con sólo mi camisa negra tendría algo de frío. Pero gracias a esto tenemos dinero para alimentarnos e incluso para ofrecerle una invitación a Tazuna-san y pagarle un poco por el favor que nos hace.

Sería una larga pero reconfortante noche.

- - - - - - -

_Antes de salir de la oficina de la senpai, ella me detuvo haciéndome una última pregunta._

_- Naruto-kun... ¿estás seguro de lo que haces?_

_Volteé a ver a la senpai con una amplia sonrisa._

_- El amor puede mover montañas senpai_

- - - - - - -

Las palabras tienen un amplio significado. Y esta vez no eran erróneas. Al fin veía mi pago por todo lo que sufrí fuera y dentro de un infierno en vida.

- ¡Naruto! – sentí entre sueños como me hablaban

Restregué mis ojos despertando ante la desesperación de mi compañero de viaje.

- Chico, si que haz dormido – comentó burlonamente el anciano Tazuna

- ¿Eh?... – yo aun no despertaba por completo

- ¡Llegamos! – señala al frente el moreno haciéndome voltear

Así es. Dos años tardé para lograr escapar de mi pasado. Viendo el letrero de la carretera que anunciaba nuestra cercanía a Tokio. Estiré mi cuerpo animado y nervioso. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a nadie de aquí... no puedo evitar sentirme ansioso ante lo que podrá suceder de ahora en adelante.

- Sasuke...

Fijé la mirada en el espejo lateral de mi lado. Tengo algo de miedo, pues ya no me veo femenino como antes... mi cabello corto y alborotado, e incluso portaba en mi frente una pequeña banda negra que me adornaba la prenda ahora incompleta que usaba.

¿Y si ya no le gusto?...

¿O si simplemente se olvidó de mí?...

Fuese lo que sea estaba a punto de enfrentarlo.

Bajé por tercera vez del trailer. La de la comida, y una anterior por cuestión urgente de no poder contener más líquidos en la vejiga.

Suspiré y miré hacia atrás esperando ver a Haku bajar. Cosa que al parecer no pasaría.

- Naruto... lo estuve pensando y... creo que me iré con Tazuna-san...

Mis ojos quedaron como dos platos.

- ¿Qué?...

- ¡Es que... esto de viajar es como un sueño, siempre había querido hacerlo, incluso no he podido dormir en todo el camino, es realmente fabuloso! – lo decía con tales ánimos que no podía creer que mentía

Volvió a salir un suspiro de mis labios.

- Entiendo... – le miré con ternura – Será un hasta pronto ¿verdad, Haku?

- No lo dudes, amigo

Nos ahorramos abrazos y eso, entre chicos y ya a nuestra edad eso se vería muy mal.

El trailer se fue. Dejándome un "suerte" y un "hasta pronto" para mi camino hacia el frente. No lo pensé más y corrí hacia la ciudad. Con el poco dinero que me quedaba de la comida de anoche pagué transporte hacia la casa de mi padre.

Para mi desgracia tuve que bajarme una calle antes. No podía creer lo que mis ojos me mostraban. Delante de la casa de mi padre estaba la limusina especial de Orochimaru-sama... lo cual daba a conocer malas noticias. Una de dos, o estaba el demonio en persona o su lambiscon con lentes.

Quería que fuera él quien me viera primero después de todo este tiempo... pero tendría que esperar a que los monstruos se fueran de allí. Sin embargo, otra parada que tenía que hacer era en el colegio Allstars...

Por la hora podía darme a la idea de que aun se encontraban en clases. Caminé por el rumbo que solía llevar de chico hacia la escuela. Viejos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, varios buenos y varios malos. Aunque... fuera de todo lo que pienso, estaba su nombre... Sasuke... Sasuke... quiero verlo... ¡ya!...

Aceleré el paso para así poder llegar más rápido a mi destino. Las enormes rejas que daban muestra de la entrada al colegio. Miré que habían hecho algunas remodelaciones. Por primera vez tenía ganas de entrar a aquel colegio.

Di paso adelante. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Caminaba por aquellos largos pasillos. Preguntándome si les habían cambiado de salón... o si incluso seguían en esta misma escuela todos aquellos a los que conocí...

Detuve el paso de golpe antes de doblar la esquina. Mis ojos abiertos de par en par y mis labios entreabiertos daban paso a entender que no podía creer lo que mis ojos presenciaban.

Recargado en la esquina del pasillo, cruzado de brazos el moreno de ojos oscuros volteó hacia mí con indiferencia. Portando en sus labios un cigarrillo exactamente debajo del letrero que decía "Prohibido fumar". Más alto... incluso seguía siendo más alto que yo... con el uniforme escolar y ese toque de dos botones abiertos descubriendo algo de su pecho. Esos mechones que cubrían parte de sus ojos. No había duda... era él...

- Sasuke...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**MIL GRACIAS A QUIENES DEJARON REVIEW EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:**

- naitlyn  
- [sweet  
- yamisuzaku  
- Yura Tao  
- ;O; (XDD)  
- Estefania  
- ingui-chan  
- vagui  
- AgataBlack  
- Sabaku no Claudia  
- naitlyn (doble vez °w° kukukuku)  
- lady Sesshoumaru  
- miyabikaminari  
- Grayse  
- Denisuki  
- fiorellanime  
- Danybel

**¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS Y ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO LA CONTINUACIÓN!**

¡Cuidense!

¡Beso mu mu!

¡Ja Ne!

**¡SasuNaru For Ever!**


	20. Naruto ha vuelto

Mi Secreto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Anny:** Aquí el capítulo que muchas y muchos esperaban owo¡ojalá les guste!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**NARUTO HA VUELTO**

_- Sasuke..._

Mi susurro apenas fue audible. Mis pies se hallaban paralizados ante su indiferente mirada. No dejaba de mirarme, pero tampoco hacía ningún comentario. Estoy muy nervioso... ¿qué está pensando?... quisiera saberlo.

Con sorpresa veo que da un ligero "hum" dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. Se sacó aquel cigarrillo, dejándolo caer al suelo para pisarlo al instante. Posteriormente, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos, posó su pie izquierdo hacia atrás sobre la pared. Mientras que yo sigo sin palabras. Sin movimiento. Me siento hipnotizado por sus hermosos ojos.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte... – musitó aun con aquella sonrisa burlona - Naruto

El corazón estuvo a punto de salir de mi pecho en el instante que mencionó mi nombre. Me siento feliz... muy feliz... Sasuke no me ha olvidado...

- Sasuke... yo... – me armé de valor y comencé a hablarle, por que tengo mil y un cosas que explicarle

- ¿Qué pasó, acaso te expulsaron de tu nueva escuela con tanto prestigio? – cambió la sonrisa por una facción de nuevo indiferente

- ...¿De qué hablas?...

- ¿O es que fuiste a una militar donde te hicieron "hombre"?

Todo lo que dice me confunde... ¿a qué viene ese recibimiento?... al menos podría preguntarme cómo estoy ¿no?... pero en lugar de eso, me saca historias extrañas.

- ¡Espera!... ¡¿de qué estás hablando?! – di un paso más para acercarme a él

De indiferencia, bruscamente su rostro cambió a enfado.

- Lo que quiero decir es que quiero saber... ¿a qué demonios volviste?

No pude creer la actitud que tenía Sasuke hacia mí...

¿Por qué me dices eso Sasuke?...

¿Qué ha sucedido durante todo este tiempo?...

Acaso... ¿no me extrañaste?...

- Volví por que quería verte de nuevo... ¿no es eso algo lógico?...

- Jaja... que estupidez... – volteó la mirada a otra dirección burlándose de mis palabras

Me molestó aquello que dijo, me molestó demasiado...

- ¡Sasuke, ni siquiera sabes por lo que pasé para poder volver... no sabes lo duro que fue para mí estar lejos de ti... yo...! – antes de terminar la frase Sasuke me sujetó de la camisa y me pegó bruscamente hacia la pared donde se encontraba él recargado

- ¡Cállate, no me interesa escuchar tus excusas! – me tenía acorralado y me miraba de forma amenazante... jamás lo había visto de ese modo... jamás...

Quedé en silencio total. No pude decir más. Y él aflojó el agarre hasta soltarme aun sin dejar de mirarme del mismo modo.

¿Ese es Sasuke?...

¿Qué pasó con el Sasuke que yo conocía?...

Pegando sus manos en la pared a los costados de mi cabeza, Sasuke acercó su rostro al mío, con una nueva mirada fría y sin sentimientos. Mi inmóvil cuerpo sólo me permitía observar sus movimientos, sin siquiera objetar...

- ¿Dices que volviste por mí?... entonces lárgate, por que tu ya no me interesas

Sentí como si una roca hubiera caído sobre mí y me hubiera roto gran parte de mi ser... no... esto es como un disparo directo al corazón...

Mis ojos se humedecieron...

Después de tanto tiempo sin derramar ni una sola lágrima... hoy vuelvo a dejarlas salir...

Él volvió a sonreír aun sin separar su rostro del mío.

- Tus lágrimas me convencían más cuando parecías una niña

- ¡¿Por qué?! – cerré mis ojos con fuerza tratando de ocultar mi llanto

Cuando él se disponía a decirme algo más, de pronto un grito proveniente de los pasillos le interrumpió.

- ¡SASUKE!

Un chico de cabellera corta y clara que portaba también el uniforme de la escuela venía corriendo, deteniéndose a unos diez pasos antes de llegar a donde nos encontrábamos.

Yo trataba de ocultar mi rostro con mis manos, mientras Sasuke aun en la misma posición miraba al chico recién llegado de reojo.

- ...El prefecto viene para acá¿qué estás esperando? – el chico me miró por un instante y unos segundos después volvió a mirar a Sasuke – Juugo y Karin nos están esperando allá afuera

- Ya voy – respondió Sasuke con su facción seria

El chico salió corriendo después de dar su aviso. A lo que Sasuke volvió a mirarme.

- Bueno Naruto, debo irme, fue un placer volver a hablar contigo – separó sus manos de la pared – Espero no nos topemos de nuevo – se dio la vuelta ahora dándome la espalda

No entiendo lo que sucede... o simplemente no quiero creer lo que veo...

- ¡Sasuke!... ¡¿qué significa esto?!... ¡¿por qué actúas así conmigo?!... ¿acaso es por que ya no uso una maldita falda?... ¿eh?... ¿es eso?... – limpié mis lágrimas con coraje sin dejar de mirar su espalda mientras caminaba por el pasillo alejándose cada vez más de mí – ¡Por Dios!... ¡soy capaz de volver a ponerme una sólo por ti!...

Él se detuvo unos instantes y volteó a verme de lado.

- Jajaja, de acuerdo, avísame cuando eso pase

Dicho eso se fue.

Lejos de mí...

¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿qué significa todo esto?...

Yo... no lo soporto...

Me dejé caer de rodillas ante el suelo, golpeando con mis dos puños cerrados y con mucha fuerza el suelo de concreto... una y otra vez... mientras que mis labios sólo se dedicaban a dar un sonoro grito...

Los alumnos y profesores salieron de sus salones al escuchar mis estruendosos gritos. El prefecto al llegar me sujetó con fuerza del brazo derecho, llevándome a rastras a la dirección...

- ¡¿QUIÉN ERES Y QUÉ CREES QUE HACES CREANDO ESE ESCANDALO EN LOS PASILLOS DE LA ESCUELA?!

- Profesor Ebizu, por favor, tranquilícese – el director con calma y sin alarmarse como el prefecto, le pidió que saliera y nos dejara a solas

El prefecto con algo de disgusto cumplió la orden, dejándonos solos allí.

- Uzumaki Naruto... ¿cierto?

Allí de pie frente a su escritorio, alcé la mirada desconcertado.

- Me han hablado en nombre de Orochimaru-sama, supongo te suena, pues es el director del orfanato al que haz escapado

Tsunade-senpai no está ayudando de mucho por lo que veo...

- ... – no le respondí nada, en verdad todo lo que ha dicho es cierto... pero... no puede asegurarlo...

- No te delataré, si eso es lo que piensas... y no lo haré por que el modo en el que nos hablaron fue de lo más grosero e inapropiado – sonríe tiernamente – Así que sólo no hagas escándalo mientras te encuentres aquí o tendré que hacer que te saquen...

- Usted... ¿me recuerda?... – le miré fijamente, el modo en el que me habla es tranquilo, una de dos... o es así con todos... o en verdad me reconoce

- ¿Recordarte?... sé que fuiste parte de este colegio, y tu nombre me suena, incluso tu rostro se me hace conocido... pero por desgracia no recuerdo

- Entiendo... no haré escándalo dentro de su colegio...

Salí de la dirección con la cabeza gacha. Me sentía destrozado por dentro. Todo el esfuerzo y viaje... por nada...

- ¿Naru-chan?

Alcé el rostro al escuchar aquella voz. Mis ojos se sorprendieron al ver ante la imagen delante de mí.

- Temari... Hinata...

Mis dos mejores amigas se encontraban de pie delante de mí, mirándome atentamente. Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca con sus ojos vidriosos mientras que Temari fruncía el ceño.

- Creo que no es correcto que le sigas diciendo Naru-chan, Hinata – cruzada de brazos Temari hablaba molesta

- Etto... es verdad... – quitó las manos que cubrían su boca y me miró con un pequeño sonrojo – ...Naruto-kun

No sé que decir... estoy tan paralizado como cuando tenía delante a Sasuke...

- ¿Y bien? – Temari quitó el cruce de brazos posando ahora los puños sobre sus caderas - ¿No piensas decir nada?

- ¿Cómo?... – intenté hacer una pregunta que esperaba fuera entendida sin muchas palabras

- Lo siento Naruto-kun... – Hinata me hizo una reverencia – Yo... le he contado todo a Temari-san...

- Y no hace falta decir que tu padre nos contó lo demás

- Entiendo... – entrecerré mis ojos con melancolía, en verdad me daba gusto volver a ver a mis amigas, pero... había algo que no me permitía demostrarlo

Tuve que salir de mis pensamientos al sentir como Temari plasmaba una fuerte bofetada en mi mejilla derecha.

- ¡Temari-san!

- Calma Hinata, es sólo para que despierte – se sacude las manos sin dejar de verme aun molesta

Me sujeté la mejilla, mirándola con desconcierto.

De pronto de sus labios salió a relucir una sonrisa y miró a Hinata con dulzura.

- Chica o chico... – voltea a verme – Sigues siendo igual

Me sujetó de la manga jalándome con fuerza y me llevó hacia un abrazo junto a Hinata.

- Nos da gusto que hayas regresado... Naruto – el susurro de las dos al mismo tiempo me hizo sentir una fuerte emoción en el pecho

Aflojé mis brazos y correspondí a su abrazo.

- Gracias... – cerré mis ojos susurrándoles – Amigas...

- ¡OH DIOS!

Separamos el abrazo al escuchar una cuarta voz sobrando allí. Me di cuenta de que aun faltaba el reencuentro con más personas. A nuestra izquierda se hallaban Sakura e Ino mirándonos atónitamente.

- ¿Quién es ese chico tan guapo? – la que preguntaba no era nada más ni menos que Ino la chismosa

Pensé que me habían reconocido, pero me di cuenta de que no era así. Temari al escuchar la pregunta se molestó e intentó contenerse. Y no era para menos, Sakura e Ino me miraban con sonrojo en su rostro, haciéndome señas de coqueteo, lo cual era... bastante incómodo.

- Pues... – comenzó la explicación Temari, haciendo que me pusiera nervioso... ¿pensará decirles quien soy en verdad?... yo... no estoy listo aun – Él es el novio de Hinata

Se pudo escuchar un pequeño "¿Eh?" de parte de Hinata y de mí al mismo tiempo. Mientras que Ino y Sakura colocaban una cara que daba a mostrar incredulidad.

- ¿Verdad que sí? – Temari me miró desafiante

- Eh... sí – coloqué mi mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Hinata con una sonrisa un poco falseada

- Hmp... no parecen novios – aun no podía creerlo Sakura y eso me colocaba en más problemas

Temari se enfadaba cada vez más, ya que esas dos no iban a marcharse hasta que les mostráramos un papel que diera a reconocer que lo que decía era cierto.

- ¡Lo somos! – me desconcertó el grito de Hinata, repentinamente se veía molesta y decidida

Mi amiga de cabellera oscura me miró a los ojos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. No sé si este juego de "soy el novio de mi amiga" funcione para hacerlas desaparecer.

Los ojos casi se salen de mí. Hinata sujetó mi camisa y me jaló hacia ella para darme un beso en los labios. Al instante no me creía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero al menos después de eso Sakura e Ino dejaron el pasillo en segundos.

Cuando mi amiga se separó de mí, se dio la media vuelta corriendo hacia el lado contrario en el que Ino y Sakura se habían ido. Temari trató de detenerla pero fue en vano.

- ¿Qué fue eso?... – pestañeé varias veces sin entender aun lo que pasó

- Es una buena pregunta – mi otra amiga suspiró sin remedio volviendo a mirarme – Y tú... supongo que viniste a ver a Sasuke-kun – se cruzó de brazos seriamente

Entrecerré mis ojos agachando la mirada nuevamente.

- De hecho ya tuvimos un encuentro...

- Entonces ahora sé por que estabas haciendo escándalo en el pasillo

Me dio pena lo que dijo, pero es que en cierto modo, era muy cierto. Todo ese escándalo que armé fue por él...

- Temari...

- Sasuke-kun cambió mucho desde que te fuiste

Lo que dijo me dejó sin palabras.

- Él... se volvió un chico muy rebelde y frío... es decir, él ya era frío, pero ahora... creo que no tiene otra cara que mostrar...

- ¿Por qué?...

Temari soltó un leve suspiro.

- Después de que desapareciste y de que hablamos con Jiraiya-san... Hinata me comentó todo sobre tu secreto, así que intentamos hablarlo también con Sasuke-kun... que para nuestra sorpresa resultó saberlo todo

Mordí mi labio inferior al escucharle decir lo último.

- Y bueno, no quiso escuchar ni media palabra, parece ser que al director le habían llamado del orfanato y dieron una historia distinta, la cual no nos quiso tampoco comentar... pero lo peor del caso es...

Se quedó callada unos instantes, lo cual me puso los nervios de punta.

- ¿Qué?... ¿qué fue lo peor?

- Que el día que nos enteramos que te fuiste... era el 23 de Julio Naruto...

La miré fijamente sin comprender lo que trataba de decirme.

- El 23 de Julio... cumple años Sasuke-kun... y escuché que siempre ese día se la ha pasado completamente sólo... puesto que su hermano y sus padres no tienen tiempo... no para festejar ese tipo de cosas...

Abrí mis ojos al máximo. Y recordé... lo que el director había mencionado... sobre que hablaban de un mal modo del orfanato...

Ahora entiendo todo... debieron decir que me fui por cuenta propia... o algo parecido... entonces Sasuke me odia... por haberme desaparecido el día de su cumpleaños... cuando por fin podía haberlo pasado con alguien... conmigo...

- Naruto...

- ¿Ah?... – miré a Temari con preocupación, que me interrumpió los pensamientos que obviaban todo lo que estaba sucediendo

- Desde ese día, Sasuke-kun se escapa de la escuela el día de su cumpleaños...

- Entiendo... yo...

- No Naruto, no lo entiendes...

La miré nuevamente sin entenderla.

- Hoy es 23 de Julio...

- ¿23 de Julio?... – entreabrí mis labios

Volví a aparecer... y justamente el día en que me fui... por eso es que Sasuke se comportó así conmigo... por eso es que me odia...

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasuke... y no pienso dejarlo sólo de nuevo... no me importa que él diga que ya no me ama... haré que se vuelva a fijar en mí... sí... cueste lo que me cueste... voy a reconquistar a Sasuke...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Y MIL GRAX POR LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:**

_- Tamikita  
- skaylarikku  
- Denisuki  
- [sweet  
- vagui  
- Sabaku no Claudia  
- Yura Tao  
- Umbra Estel  
- fiorellanime  
- Sabaku no Sasuke o.O  
- Danybel  
- yamisuzaku  
- Ikiru-san  
- AgataBlack  
- miyabikaminari  
- Nailtyn  
- gabii  
- samantha-miko  
- phoenix  
- aiorachan  
- lady Sesshoumaru_

**MIL GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC Y POR MOLESTARSE EN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS¡OS AMO!**

**¡CUIDENSE!**

**¡BESO MU MU!**

**¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**¡JA NE!**

**¡SASUNARU FOR EVER!**


	21. Soy todo tuyo

Mi Secreto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** Hola! cuanto tiempo sin vernos owo al fin aquí les traigo este capítulo especial (larguito) por que me tardé mucho y la espera tiene su recompenza¡espero les guste!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**SOY TODO TUYO**

Por un instante, pensé... que el plan de escape no saldría bien... pensé que jamás podría volver a ver el rostro de Sasuke... pero no fue así... salí de allí y llegué aquí decidido a volver al lado de quien amo. Sin embargo él está molesto... y en realidad no lo culpo, pues no sabe la verdad de lo que sucedió, además de que le dieron rumores falsos. Pero lo importante es... hacerle saber la verdad, ahora que Temari me puso al tanto, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, yo no quiero volver a dejarlo sólo y mucho menos en su cumpleaños...

Todo este tiempo sin ti Sasuke no ha sido en vano... por que gracias a eso, me di cuenta de algo muy importante... cada día, cada instante, cada segundo de mi vida te pertenecen solamente a ti...

- ¿Qué harás ahora Naruto?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pregunta directa que hizo Temari. A lo que no pensé para responder.

- Voy a buscarlo... tengo que hablar con Sasuke

Para mi sorpresa ella solo respondió soltando un suspiro profundo.

- Naruto... es imposible que puedas hablar con él hoy

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- En primera, por que no sabes donde está... y en segunda, los "Hebi" no dejarán que hables con su líder tan fácilmente

Me sorprendió mucho lo que me decía. Sasuke líder de una banda... eso me recuerda a Gaara y los Sabaku...

- ¿Hebi?... supongo me hablas de un estilo a los Sabaku

- Se puede decir que es algo parecido... por supuesto que no son tantos miembros como en Sabaku... pero el hecho no es la cantidad, sino la habilidad, y aunque sólo sean 4, te meterás en líos...

- Los problemas ahora es lo que menos me viene a la mente Temari... – entrecerré mis ojos clavando la mirada al suelo – Yo no quiero estar más tiempo lejos de él...

En los labios de mi amiga se dibujó una sonrisa conforme escuchaba mis palabras.

- Aunque tu apariencia haya cambiado... por dentro sigues siendo igual... eso me da mucho gusto... además... se ve en tu mirada que en verdad lo amas, pillín

Me sonrojé en el instante en que ella dijo lo último. Temari siempre de bromista, me colocaba en las situaciones más embarazosas.

- En todo caso, te ayudaré diciéndote lo siguiente – mis ojos posan la mirada sobre ella y es que lo que diga puede ser de mucha ayuda en mi búsqueda – Mi hermano sabe en donde se reúnen los Hebi, si le preguntas quizá te diga algo

Sentí como se hizo el silencio en el pasillo en esos momentos.

- ¿Gaara sabe que yo soy...?

- ¿Un chico?... ¡pues claro! yo le tuve que decir, ya que le preocupaba también tu ausencia y la verdad es que no me gusta mentir... además, después de todo ese tiempo llegábamos a pensar que jamás volveríamos a verte

La frase "le tuve que decir" fue lo que más escalofríos me dio. Ahora con más razón me daría pena darle la cara a Gaara...

- ¿Naruto, me estás escuchando?

- Eh... sí, eso creo... pero Temari, yo... bueno, Gaara... es que... – que nervio¿cómo se lo explico?

- Naruto, deja de alardear, ya sé todo

- ... – vaya sorpresa, pienso que soy el único no enterado de las cosas aquí...

- Habla con él, te aseguro que no pasará nada y que sacarás la información que necesitas... a menos que por el miedo te vayas a quedar con la duda

- ¡No!... – si no hay otro remedio, en todo caso lo haré y pues... supongo que aprovecharé para darle una clara explicación a él también... y ya de paso, una disculpa...

Un timbre se escuchó por los pasillos del colegio, a lo que mi amiga inmediatamente mencionó "Es la hora de descanso, será mejor que la aproveches Naruto". Sin más que decir, me separé de mi amiga corriendo para doblar la esquina hacia la derecha.

Sorpresa fue la mía al llegar. En el momento que di la vuelta tuve que detenerme de golpe, pues parecía que alguien me esperaba allí...

- Me sorprendí mucho cuando te vi... – en medio del pasillo impidiéndome el paso ella me observaba fijamente colocándome un poco nervioso ante ello – Ahora entiendo por que no querías cambiarte con nosotras a la hora de deportes

- Sakura...

- Ino no te conoce como yo... por eso no pudo reconocerte... Naru, si es que así te llamas... ¿por qué?... – caminó algunos pasos acercándose a mí con una facción melancólica - ¿Por qué me mentiste?... y no sólo a mí, hiciste creer a todos que eras una chica...

La distancia se acortó demasiado en unos instantes. Con sus manos sujetó levemente mis mejillas, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- Naru... – sentí como sus caricias invadían mi rostro – Mírate... bajo ese disfraz de chica... eres... un chico realmente apuesto...

Apenas podía pestañear. Me tenía algo impactado el comportamiento de Sakura hacia mí.

- Sakura, yo... – quedé callado en cuanto sentí su cuerpo pegarse al mío tan repentinamente

- Dime... ¿aun... te gusto?... – sus ojos se ocultaron entre su cabellera impidiéndome verla con claridad

Cerré mis ojos unos segundos, relajando mi cuerpo ante los nervios, la impaciencia y demás emociones que tenía en esos instantes. Al hacer eso, pude entonces darle una respuesta sincera a su pregunta.

- No... ya no, Sakura

Después de haberle dicho eso, ella me miró con asombro y algo de tristeza pude notar en sus claros ojos verdes.

- ¿Por qué?...

- Lo siento Sakura, no tengo tiempo – me separé como pude de su agarre y sin verle más a la cara continué mi camino

Probablemente ahora se encontrará molesta o decepcionada. Y no puedo hacer nada por ella, por que en realidad mis sentimientos hacia Sakura se acabaron, ya no más amor por mi ex amiga... no me interesa que me escuche algo gay... o quizá muy gay... pero... yo lo amo a él... y mi mente no tiene espacio para nadie más...

Nuevamente debo pausar mis pensamientos y detenerme. Puesto que la persona a la que buscaba se encuentra frente a mis ojos.

- ¡Gaara!

Me coloqué algo nervioso. Él se encontraba de espaldas, pero aun así pude reconocerle por ese cabello tan rojo que lo caracteriza.

Al escuchar mi voz su paso se detuvo a unos tres metros de donde me encontraba yo de pie. Posteriormente volteó su mirada hacia quien mencionó su nombre y pudo entonces darse cuenta de que era yo aquella persona que le interrumpió su camino.

Por su modo de mirarme supuse que aun no se daba cuenta de quien era. A lo que me decidí a avanzar para que así pudiera verme más de cerca.

- ¿Naru?... – cuando le escuché decir mi nombre fue cuando decidí detener el paso en estado recto

- Naruto... para ser más exactos – aclaré al momento

- Ya veo... – se hizo silencio, cosa que me puso los nervios de punta y sin más remedio tuve que romper el hielo

- Yo... lo siento mucho – me incliné un poco mientras me disculpaba – Por haberte mentido, al igual que a todos...

- Está bien... ya no importa

Mordí mi labio inferior aun sin incorporar mi cuerpo. Me siento presionado, quizá me vea mal, pero tendré que arriesgarme.

- ¡Necesito tu ayuda Gaara! – cuando me incorporé tenía ya a Gaara frente a frente

- Haz cambiado bastante... ya no pareces... una chica

Quedé de momento paralizado. Sus ojos estaban impactados en los míos y sentía que me mataba con sólo la mirada. Por lo tanto no pude mencionar una palabra más.

- ¿Ayuda dices? – al darse cuenta de mi shock, intentó sacarme de tal

- Eh... sí... estoy buscando a...

- ...Uchiha Sasuke – desconcertado al escuchar a Gaara terminar la frase que comencé volví a quedar en silencio – Tomaré tu silencio como un "sí"

Volví a morder mi labio inferior. Me parecía que este chico me leía la mente.

- Al final... él fue quien ganó ¿cierto?

- ¿Eh?... – pestañeé sin captar su mensaje

- No importa – cerró sus ojos con seriedad y en instantes los entreabrió continuando su habla – Si buscas a Uchiha Sasuke... por lo mismo querrás saber sobre Hebi, supongo

- Sí... así es...

- En todo caso, te diré donde debes buscar...

Finalmente Gaara me dijo los datos necesarios, para poder encontrar a los Hebi. Me sentía algo carrereado, por lo que quería salir inmediatamente tuviera la información.

- Antes de que te vayas... – detuve el paso de golpe sin mirar hacia atrás, simplemente escuchando lo que decía – Ten cuidado con ellos...

Volteé a verlo de reojo y sonreí confiado.

- No te preocupes, ya no soy el mismo de antes...

Y de nuevo corrí por el pasillo, esta vez hacia las afueras del colegio. Cada vez me acerco más a ti Sasuke... estuvimos cerca de nuevo... y te dejé ir por el impacto de tu actitud... esta vez no te dejaré ir... a pesar de que te enfurezcas o quieras golpearme, yo te haré entender lo mucho que me importas...

Salí finalmente de la escuela, ahora corriendo por lo que son las calles largas y amplias. Buscando y mirando a todos lados como desesperado. Esto me recuerda a algo que Haku me preguntó hace año y medio...

**- Recuerdo –**

Nos encontrábamos en mi habitación, Haku estaba tirado sobre mi cama mientras yo me mataba tratando de levantar unas pesas.

- Naruto...

- ¿Qué sucede? – sentía que el alma se me salía, no me explico como hay sujetos que las cargan como si levantaran una hoja de papel

- ¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar por ese tal Sasuke?

Una intrigante pregunta, que hizo aparecer una sonrisa en mis labios.

- Por él... soy capaz de todo, Haku

- ¿Darías tu vida por él?

Bajé las pesas y volteé a verle con seriedad.

- Sí... ya que, sin Sasuke, mi vida no tiene sentido – sonreí al final para dejar mi idea en claro, a lo que Haku sólo respondió con un mal chiste como es costumbre

**- Fin del recuerdo –**

Dejé de correr al llegar frente a un parque abandonado. Donde ya no era más que juegos oxidados y tierra combinados. Era allí a donde tenía que terminar mi camino y pude darme cuenta al instante. Dos chicos y una chica sentados en diferentes sitios del lugar me miraban como a un bicho raro.

- ¿Quién eres? – la chica presente, de cabellera pelirroja, sentada en el único columpio aun vivo del sitio fue quien dejó salir la primera palabra

- Yo...

- Un segundo, yo te conozco... – levantándose de la resbaladilla oxidada, me señalaba el chico de cabellera clara que una vez vi dentro de la escuela – Eres el chico que estaba con Sasuke en el colegio

- ¿Tienes algún problema con Sasuke? – de golpe y molesto se levantó de una banca el otro chico, de cabellera anaranjada y mucho más alto que yo

Y aunque me dio un escalofrío al ver semejante chico. Me olvidé de todo cuando me di cuenta de que Sasuke no se encontraba con ellos.

- ¡¿Dónde está Sasuke?!

Los tres se miraron entre ellos y después me miraron soltando una gran carcajada.

- Lo que quieras con él, lo tendrás que ver con nosotros – aun sentado en la resbaladilla el chico se tronaba los nudillos con una amplia sonrisa en su boca

- No... no es lo que piensan... yo necesito encontrarlo... ¡necesito verlo ahora mismo!

- Pues... – la chica ajustó aquellos lentes que portaba – No sabemos a donde ha ido, puesto que en este día siempre hace lo mismo...

- Desaparece y no sabemos nada de él, hasta el día de mañana – termina la frase el chico alto

- No puede ser... ¡pero Sasuke debe estar en algún lugar!

- Por supuesto Einstein, pero el problema es "¿en qué lugar?"

Esto no podía ser cierto... un nuevo obstáculo en mi camino. Ahora para saber donde se encuentra... no, no puedo rendirme aun...

- Gracias... – dándoles la espalda salí corriendo nuevamente por las calles

¿Dónde estás?...

Sasuke...

Logré huir del infierno para volver a ti... para poder estar de nuevo entre tus brazos... pero más que nada, para poder decirte de nuevo... que te amo...

La desesperación me está invadiendo... tranquilízate Naruto... así no podrás encontrarlo, debes pensar, si yo fuera Sasuke... si me sintiera sólo en mi cumpleaños... ¿a dónde iría?...

Al instante me cruzó por la mente un lugar, pero... ¿será posible?...

Quedarme aquí parado no sabré si lo es o no. Por lo tanto moví mis pies para dirigirme al sitio donde mis pensamientos vagaban, donde creo yo que el chico que me robó el alma y el corazón podría encontrarse...

En instantes me puedo ver de nuevo dentro del colegio. De pie y agitado frente a aquella gran puerta.

- El salón de teatro... – musité nervioso

¿Podrá ser?... que dentro de este salón abandonado... aquí donde me dijiste tantas veces que me amabas...

Cerré mis ojos mientras que con mis manos empujaba la puerta. Rogando una y otra vez que él se encontrara allí dentro.

- ... – miré el interior del salón algo apenado

Ya no estaba abandonado como hacía dos años... y había interrumpido una clase. Viéndome todos los alumnos con cara de "what?"... sólo pude decir un "lo siento" y salir de nuevo del lugar.

- ... – pero... ahora... ¿qué debo hacer?...

Caminé a paso lento hacia la parte trasera del patio de la escuela. Pensando en el camino en lo patético que me sentía... aunque meditándolo mejor... quizá no sólo lo pienso... quizá lo soy...

- Soy patético... y un completo imbécil...

- Ya creo que lo eres

Desconcertado e impactado por una segunda voz, alcé la mirada del suelo al frente.

- Sasuke...

Bajo la sombra de un árbol, para ser exactos... era aquel árbol en el que Sasuke siempre se acomodaba, pues decía que su sombra le era muy reconfortante.

- Pero... pensé que tú...

Al instante se puso de pie, sacudiéndose restos de tierra que hubiera en su ropa.

- No sé que pensaste, pero tampoco sé que diablos sigues haciendo aquí – me miró de reojo acomodando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos del pantalón

- Yo quiero que me escuches...

- No tengo tiempo, ve a platicarle tus aventuras a alguien más – me dio la espalda dispuesto a alejarse de nuevo de mí

No... no dejaré que vuelva a alejarse de mí... no ahora que tengo la suerte de volver a encontrármelo...

- ¡Sasuke! – aceleré el paso para colocarme delante de su camino impidiéndole dar un paso más

Como era de esperarse él se detuvo. Aun con aquella facción seria en su rostro. Ladeó un poco su rostro y me miró indiferente.

- ¡Escucha! – me armé de valor y decidí ser yo quien dominara la situación - No sé que demonios te inventaron, pero yo no me fui por gusto – mis labios temblaban mientras hablaba, él me miraba fijamente y no reprochaba nada ante mis palabras – Yo... escapé para poder volver a verte... y créeme que hubiera querido hacerlo antes, pero... no podía... por eso... te pido perdón – agaché la mirada ocultándola de la suya – Lo siento mucho Sasuke... no quería dejarte sólo... y créeme que también me hiciste mucha falta durante todo este tiempo... por que aunque tu ya no sientas nada por mí... yo aun... te amo...

- Hmm... ¿ya terminaste de hablar?

Volví a lazar la mirada ante sus ojos, su tono seguía siendo frío... quizá le importó poco lo que dije... en verdad le hizo tanto mal el que hubieran apartado de él tan repentinamente... y yo... quisiera saber que fue lo que le dijeron.

- Al menos, es lo más importante que quería decirte...

Se dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

- Tenías razón en lo que dijiste Naruto – desvió su mirada de la mía – Eres patético y un completo imbécil

Me impactó tanto lo que dijo que me quedé boca abierta y en shock. De nuevo me entraron tantos deseos de llorar... pero... si lo hiciera, él sólo pensaría que soy más patético...

Se encaminó pasándome por un lado.

- ¡Sasuke espera! – no quiero... no quiero que esto acabe así, tengo que hacerlo reaccionar, tengo que hacerle ver lo mucho que me interesa... quiero que entienda que él para mí lo es todo... – ¡No me...!

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por un jalón del brazo detrás de mí.

- Al fin te encuentro

Cambié mi enfoque de Sasuke hacia quien me había detenido. Que para mi sorpresa no fue nada grato verle la cara y menos tan de cerca.

- ¿Jiroubu?...

- ¿No te da vergüenza el haberle causado tantos problemas a Orochimaru-sama? – me miraba muy molesto – Ten por seguro que esto te costará un buen castigo

- ¡Suéltame, no pienso volver allí! – forcejeé para intentar zafarme de su agarre, provocando que él lo apretara aun más - ¡Dije que me sueltes!

- Deja de lloriquear como una maldita niña – jalándome con fuerza comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario que había tomado Sasuke – Nos haz tenido a todos buscándote como idiotas... me parece que antes de llevarte con Orochimaru-sama, Kimimaro querrá darte una buena "reprendida"

- ...¿Kimimaro también está aquí?

- Así es, Orochimaru-sama nos trajo a nosotros, "los cinco del sonido", los más fieles del orfanato, y sólo para buscarte, deberías estar agradecido de que no fue él quien te encontró primero jajaja

- ¡No, suéltame!

No... desde que cumplí los 14 años he estado huyendo de él... si cuando tenía 12 se atrevió a manosearme y hacerme tantas cosas... ahora querrá violarme... sé que ahora cambié... pero Kimimaro sigue siendo el mismo sádico de siempre... ¡no quiero, no quiero verlo!

- Hey

- ¿Eh? – Jiroubu miró hacia atrás ante que alguien le llamaba tocándole el hombro

En un minuto un puñetazo llegó a la cara de Jiroubu, dejándolo de lleno en el suelo.

- ¿Eres sordo idiota?, él te dijo que no – Sasuke había regresado a ayudarme... mi corazón palpitaba como loco mientras lo miraba defendiéndome... y es que... ese sí es el Sasuke que yo una vez conocí... - ¿Estás bien? – me miró de reojo mientras hacía la pregunta

- ...Ehh... sí... gracias Sasuke...

- ¡Maldito bastardo! – desde el suelo Jiroubu comenzaba a ponerse de pie

Sasuke sonríe ampliamente.

- ¿Qué pasa gordito?... ¿te pesa la panza para levantarte?

Sujeté del brazo a Sasuke, preocupándome por lo que veía venir de lejos. Tayuya, Sakon, Kidoumaru y... no muy lejos pero más atrás venía Kimimaro...

- ¡Vamonos Sasuke! son cinco contra dos ¡no vamos a poder!

Sasuke subió sus manos al nivel de su mecho y comenzó a tronar sus nudillos aun sonriendo sarcásticamente.

- No me asustan, tu encárgate de la chica, déjame a los otros cuatro

Me sentí insultado por lo que dijo... ¡pero no era momento para bromas o regaños!

- ¡Baka, no podrás con cuatro a la vez!

- ¡Ja!... ¿crees que no? – Jiroubu aun no se colocaba por completo de pie cuando Sasuke le soltó semejante patada en la cara que le impediría pararse en un buen rato - ¿Ves? ahora sólo son cuatro

Era increíble... Sasuke se había hecho más temible en este tiempo... pero... aun así, Kimimaro es mayor y más fuerte... no podrá con él y con los otros...

Le jaloneé de la camisa escolar.

- ¡Por favor Sasuke, huyamos!

De pronto sentí como la mano diestra de Sasuke se entrelazó con mi izquierda. Haciéndome sonrojar por su tacto.

- Esta bien, pero sólo... – sonríe burlón mirando en dirección de donde veían los del sonido – Sólo por que ellos se harán cargo

- ¿Eh? – miré hacia donde Sasuke estaba fijando la mirada y fue cuando pude observar que los del sonido habían sido detenidos... por Hebi

- ¡Andando dobe! – ahora era Sasuke quien me jalaba lejos del sitio, corriendo aun más atrás en el patio, incluso metiéndose por caminos que yo jamás había recorrido

- ¡Sasuke!... ¿a dónde vamos?

Apenas le había hecho la pregunta cuando se detuvo de golpe, haciéndome frenar muy bruscamente para no caerme contra el pasto.

- Aquí podremos ocultarnos – abrió una puerta de madera toda vieja delante de nuestra mirada

El interior estaba sucio y oscuro. Me daba escalofrío entrar, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba dentro por el empujón de Sasuke.

- No veo nada¡cof cof!... esto está muy empolvado¿se puede saber dónde estamos Sasuke?

La luz se hizo, puesto que Sasuke había apretado un interruptor. Y así pude ver en donde nos encontrábamos.

- Esto parece...

- Era la antigua cocina del colegio, pero ahora está totalmente abandonada ya que se hizo hace 6 años la nueva cafetería, que es la que tu ya conoces – explicó Sasuke con sus manos posadas sobre su cadera – Dudo que a alguien se le ocurra buscarnos aquí

- ¿Y quedó algo aquí o sólo hay polvo?

- Hmmm... creo que aun sirve el refrigerador – señaló un aparato domestico muy grande y empolvado, que supuse era el refrigerador del que hablaba – Pero ya sólo contiene hielos

Tanta charla del sitio... hizo que viniera una pregunta a mi cabeza...

- Sasuke... ¿es aquí donde te escondías siempre en tu cumpleaños desde aquel año en el que me fui?...

Se hizo el silencio.

Supongo que no debí preguntar...

- ¿Por qué volviste Naruto?

- ¿Eh?... – me sorprendió de nuevo esa pregunta - Ya te lo dije... yo...

Iba a explicarle pero antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase él me dejó desconcertado, acorralándome hacia una de las paredes de aquel cuarto sucio. En la misma posición que me tuvo antes... con sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza posadas sobre la pared y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- Quiero decir... si sabías que te meterías en problemas, a pesar de que te traté como basura en nuestro reencuentro... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué sigues aun insistiendo en buscarme? – entrecerró la mirada aun sin despegar sus ojos de los míos

- Sasuke... – me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo y una vez más sentí aquella emoción que sólo él me hacía sentir cuando chico – No quiero... volver a dejarte sólo... y menos en este día... que aunque ya estarás acostumbrado a no festejarlo... es tu cumpleaños y... – entrecerré mi mirada apenado – Y yo soy tu regalo...

Su rostro tomó asombro ante mis palabras y después de dos años volví a ver una sonrisa tierna dibujarse en sus labios.

- Te extrañé... Naruto – poco a poco vi su rostro acercarse al mío de un modo tentador, lo ladeó levemente y rozó sus labios con los míos comenzando a besarme con dulzura

Hacía tanto tiempo... que no sentía el sabor de los labios de Sasuke... extrañaba tanto eso... y ahora... al fin... ¡al fin vuelvo a sentirlo!

Mis manos se dejaron llevar guiándose por el cuerpo de Sasuke hasta llegar a su cuello, donde fue que mis brazos le rodearon en un abrazo. Cerré mis ojos y pedí a Dios que este momento nunca terminara.

Pero para mis sorpresa Sasuke cortó el beso muy de golpe. Sujetándome de la camisa que portaba con fuerza e impactándome de lleno al suelo.

- Acostado Naruto

- ¡Auch! – me quejé sujetándome de la nuca por el golpe - ¡¿Qué te pasa?!... ¿eh?...

De pie ante mí sonriendo burlón me contemplaba como a una mascota amaestrada.

- No te muevas de allí "mi regalo de cumpleaños" – caminó hacia el refrigerador abriendo el mismo, del cual comenzó a mover cosas y sacar otras

Yo no entendía que tanto hacía, solo me dedicaba a observarlo.

- Naruto... ¿tuviste relaciones con alguien más después de mí? – preguntó aun husmeando el refrigerador

- ... ¡¿QUÉ?! – me ofendí demasiado - ¡Claro que no! – y por alguna razón me dieron nervios ante su pregunta - ... ¿Y tú?...

- No – volteó a verme de reojo – ¿Y te masturbabas pensando en mí?

Un sonrojo muy notorio en mi rostro se hizo notar mientras me hallaba aun ahí tirado en el suelo sucio.

- Bueno... eh... yo... – esa pregunta hace que me de pena dar respuesta... por que pues... quizá si llegué a hacerlo una o dos veces...

- Hmmm... tomaré eso como un "sí, seguido" – sin mirarme se atrevió a decirme eso

- ¡AH!... ¡CÁLLATE!

- Jajaja, aquí están – sacó una bolsa grande oscura y cerró finalmente el refrigerador

Mirándolo de cabeza allí tirado en el suelo, pestañeo con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Hielos – coloca la bolsa cerca de mi cabeza

- ¿Eso era lo que buscabas? – le miré con ironía - ¿Y para qué quieres los hielos?

Sonríe sarcástico de nuevo.

- Ya lo sabrás...

- Si tu lo... – iba a decir "si tu lo dices", pero me quedé a medio dialogo, por que mis ojos se quedaron estáticos ante el moreno de pie ante mí

Sasuke se hallaba desabotonando lentamente su camisa escolar. Y cada botón desabrochado hacía que me pusiera la piel de gallina, además de que por alguna razón estaba comenzando a sentir mucho calor... quizá los hielos son para ponérmelos en la entrepierna y no pensar en cosas sucias... pero no puedo evitarlo... me excita el imaginármelo desnudo... aunque... no sé por que me lo estoy imaginando desnudo...

Me sonroje tremendamente cuando me di cuenta de que él había terminado de desabotonar su camisa. Y sin quitársela se posó de rodillas abriéndome las piernas a los lados.

- ... ¿Qué tienes pensado... Sasuke?...

- Dijiste que eras mi regalo de cumpleaños, yo solo quiero "abrirlo" y "estrenarlo"

No supe que decir... me dio mucha vergüenza y yo... bueno… si dije que soy su regalo de cumpleaños... así que... por hoy puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera... aunque en realidad él puede hacer siempre lo que quiera de mí...

Tomó la bolsa de hielos con su mano izquierda acercándola a él y acomodándosela a cierto alcance.

Después de eso me puse nervioso ya que tomó posición sobre mi cuerpo.

- ¿Recuerdas... nuestra primera vez?... – roza sus labios con los míos mientras habla – Bañado en chocolate... tuviste que tomar una ducha en mi casa antes de irte...

Me sonrojé aun más ante sus recuerdos en tono burlón.

- Lo recuerdo... – susurré tímidamente clavando mis ojos en los suyos – Eres un sucio... y no sé que clase de películas ves...

- Un día veré una contigo al lado – sonríe haciendo que mi corazón se acelere aun más

Pegó sus labios a los míos de improviso. Haciendo que por cuenta nueva mis brazos rodearan su cuello en un abrazo mientras le correspondía apasionado.

Apreté con fuerza el cuello de su camisa en cuanto sentí sus manos desabrochando mi pantalón.

¿Hacía cuanto que deseaba volver a sentir esto?... aun siento como si todo esto fuera un sueño y tengo miedo... tengo miedo de despertar y volver a pensar que Sasuke está lejos de mí...

Separó lentamente nuestro beso, dejándome con deseos de más y me miró saboreándose los labios.

- ¿Te parece si comenzamos?

- ¿No ya habíamos comenzado?... – sonreí ahora yo en modo burlón ante su pregunta que me pareció algo sin sentido

- Hmm... se podría decir que sí – con sólo la mano izquierda abrió la bolsa de hielos y sacó uno

Se dirigió el hielo directo a la boca y lo relamió delante de mis atónitos ojos.

Quizá fue espontáneo... la mitad de dos dedos de mi mano diestra ya se hallaban dentro de mi boca... Mi respiración se aceleraba mientras Sasuke me veía con lujuria inducida.

- Bastante tentador... – dejando de lamer el hielo, comenzó a levantar de a poco mi camisa negra con una de sus manos

En cuanto Sasuke vio descubiertos mis pezones acercó a mi pecho el hielo sostenido con su mano izquierda. Cerré mis ojos cuando el frío invadió mi cuerpo... el chico de mis sueños rodeaba mi pezón con el hielo, haciendo que éste que endureciera. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso, cubría mis labios con el dorso de mi mano diestra para no dejar salir ruidos innecesarios y vergonzosos. Sasuke relamía mi pezón duro, al tiempo que endurecía el otro con el mismo hielo que poco a poco se derretía en su mano.

El corazón saldría de mi pecho en cualquier instante. Mi pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración agitada que me provocaba tener el moreno.

Se deleitaba... lamía mis pezones como si estuviera lamiendo una paleta de hielo... haciendo que mi cuerpo se descontrole...

- ¿Será por la edad?... – el cumpleañero me miró de reojo mordiendo ahora aquella rozada y pequeña parte de mi cuerpo ya excitada... – Por que ahora me sabes más rico que hace dos años...

Solté un gemido sorpresivo y no fue para menos, que al descarado le dio por apretarme bruscamente la entrepierna sobre mi ropa interior. Y en el momento que me soltó bajó a mitad del muslo mi pantalón de modo muy brusco.

- El bóxer no se te ve tan "lindo" como aquel calzoncillo de flores y ositos que te ponías antes – suelta una risita burlona

Me sonrojé y le hice un puchero molesto.

- Jajaja, no te enojes y mejor... date la vuelta – hace una señal con su mano ante su pedido

Sin renegarle, hice lo que me pedía y me posé boca abajo. Apoyando mis brazos entrecruzados y mi rostro pegado a ellos cubriéndome los ojos... pues, ya sé lo que viene...

Mis rodillas pegadas al suelo con la cadera en alto. Sasuke terminaba de quitarme zapatos, calcetas y pantalón. Al poco rato ya sentí como bajaba el bóxer por mis muslos...

Mis labios volvían a temblar, no podía ver nada... sólo sentía las caricias leves que daba Sasuke a mis piernas.

Mordí mi labio inferior con algo de miedo y pena. Sasuke abrió paso hacia mi entrada... me pregunto... ¿hará lo mismo que hace dos años?...

- ¡Ahh!... – alcé mi cabeza volteando de lado hacia atrás - ¡¿Qué demonios... ¡Ahh!... crees que... haces?!

- Estás muy estrecho, si no dilato tu entrada te dolerá cuando te la meta – sonríe burlón

¿Que me dolerá dice?... ¡lo que está haciendo me duele más!...

Al final logró lo que quería e introdujo con fuerza un hielo completo en mi entrada, causándome un fuerte gemido y un terrible dolor. Aferré mis manos al suelo sintiendo esa cosa tan fría derretirse en mi interior...

- Ahh... Sa... ¡sácalo!...

- Lo siento, ya no puedo sacarlo... además... – con dos de sus dedos introdujo otro hielo más en mí

Mis piernas se hallaban mojadas por los líquidos que resbalaban por ellas, mis ojos brotaban lágrimas y mis labios estaban invadidos por gemidos.

- ¿Te gusta?

- N... Ahh... no...

Una de las manos de Sasuke rodeo mi miembro comenzando a darle masajes realmente excitantes que me descontrolaban...

- ¿Seguro?... a mi me parece que te está gustando mucho

Pegué mi frente al suelo sin poder dejar de respirar agitado... sin poder dejar de gemir... y más que nada... sin poder dejar de sentirme ¡realmente excitado!

Me volteó muy bruscamente, quedando de nuevo boca arriba, sorprendido y agitado. Sasuke comenzó a desabrochar su propio pantalón.

- Naruto... como es mi cumpleaños... me cumplirás mis caprichos ¿cierto?

- ... – entrecerré mis ojos con un sonrojo incapaz de borrarse de mi rostro – Sí... haré... lo que tú quieras...

- Entonces... – se pone de pie y baja el cierre de su pantalón ante mis ojos - ¿Me harías el favor?

Me senté como pude para después de rodillas en el suelo húmedo y al nivel de su entrepierna, abrí su pantalón para tener el espacio necesario. Bajé un poco su bóxer y debajo de el saque el miembro de Sasuke... el cual como siempre... tenía que estar más grande que el mío...

Sosteniéndolo con mis dos manos, saqué mi lengua muy avergonzado. Y sin esperar más comencé a probarlo... lamerlo como una paleta acaramelada, pude sentir la tensión de Sasuke y escuché esos leves gemidos que lograban salir de sus labios en contra de su voluntad.

Era realmente placentero... escuchar a Sasuke gemir por mi intención. Me emocioné y cambié el ritmo de lamer de arriba abajo. Lo introduje de lleno a mi boca, causándole un nuevo gemido bastante estremecedor. Sacaba y metía su miembro de mi boca mojándolo todo, sin embargo al momento que comencé a succionarlo, él mismo me detuvo...

- Yaa... es... suficiente

Separé mi boca de su entrepierna relamiéndome los labios ante su pre-semen que había llegado a invadir mi boca.

Lo que dejó a Sasuke en sorpresa... fue que sin que me lo dijera me puse en cuatro patas delante de él...

- Hazlo Sasu... hazme tuyo... una vez más... – mi tono era sensual y notaba el deseo que tengo por que me haga el amor...

Él se saboreó los labios mirándome como un completo libidinoso.

- Sostente fuerte Naruto... – me sostuvo de la cadera con fuerza - Por que voy a darte... lo que no te di hace dos años

No me importa que me duela...

No me importa que me lastime...

Yo quiero ser suyo...

Quiero pertenecerle sólo a él...

Por que...

- ...Soy todo tuyo... Sasuke...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny: **Volví a dejarlo en lo mero bueno ¿verdad? XD espero no me maten por eso, cof cof, y... ¡gracias por sus reviews! (se le iluminan los ojos)

_- MimiDeYagami Asakura Tao El...  
- Denisuki  
- Dark Moon  
- copihuito  
- mikomi-chan-sn  
- fiorellanime  
- MarieNicola  
- Grayse  
- Tamikita  
- Narien  
- AgataBlack  
- Mn02  
- yamisuzaku  
- vagui  
- skaylarikku  
- mizuhoshamp  
- gabii  
- Sabaku no Sasuke o.O  
- Samantha uchiha  
- Nailtyn  
- phoenix  
- ingui-chan  
- Danybel  
- lady Sesshoumaru  
- aiorachan_

**¡MIL GRACIAS!... ¡ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO LA CONTINUACIÓN!**

**¡OS AMO!**

**¡CUIDENSE!**

**¡BESO MU MU!**

**¡JA NE!**

**¡SASUNARU FOR EVER!**


	22. Esperándote

Mi secreto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Anny:** ¡HOLA! cuanto tiempo sin verles, bueno... eh, no, no estaba muerta, estaba de parranda... sé que muchas/os de ustedes me quieren matar, de hecho, estuve a punto de abandonar este fic por completo, pero no, de pronto una luz me iluminó el día de hoy y me dijo "hija mia, debes seguirlo"... así que me puse a escribir, pero les comunico, que lo haré como antes, con caps cortos, pero seguidos, por que eso de escribir caps largos no se me da, y pues me cuesta más tiempo estar pensando tanto en un día T.T perdonenme, quizá a muchas/os ya no les guste el fic y posiblemente ya le de FIN pronto, por que ya tengo la idea completa y sé como acabará, espero que no se hayan olvidado de "Mi secreto" y quieran aun leerlo

**¡GRACIAS POR ESPERARME!**

**Y ¡PERDÓN!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**ESPERANDOTE… **

Sujetándome de mis propias piernas en un abrazo, recargado sobre la pared fuera de aquella cafetería abandonada del colegio, mi ropa, cabello y rostro se encontraban empapados ante la lluvia que yacía en esa tarde oscura…

- Sasuke…

…Unas horas antes…

- Por favor Sasuke… rápido… sólo hazlo… no soporto más el deseo… - avergonzado por las sutiles palabras que mis labios expresaban esperaba la ansiosa penetración de mi amado Uchiha, quien me dejaba esperando demasiado

- Tendrá que ser en otro momento Naruto… parece que tenemos visitas – su rostro tenía una facción molesta y a la vez atemorizante mientras acababa de pronunciar sus palabras

- Pero ¿qué dices?...

- Ja, no me esperaba que esos sin vergüenzas fueran a ganarle a mi banda… pero ni hablar – aun dejándome en total incomprensión el moreno se incorporó de pie y me observó desde su posición – Colócate la ropa y sal por el lado contrario de esta cafetería – dirige su mirada al fondo oscuro del lugar tras las barras – Por allá hay otra puerta, debe estar atrancada pero con unos cuantos empujones debe abrir, así que apresúrate, mientras me haré cargo de él

- ¡Espera un segundo! No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo¡explícate por favor!

Él me respondió entrecerrando su mirada.

- ¿Llegaste a escuchar una campanilla hace unos momentos?

- …No… bueno, no sé, no recuerdo haber escuchado nada…

- Coloqué un aviso… cada año vengo aquí sólo a pasar este día sin sentido, y para que no me encuentren coloco un hilo casi transparente con una pequeña campanilla colgada cerca del camino que viene hacia acá, así cuando alguien lo cruza escucho y me da tiempo de salir de aquí

- Pero cuando veníamos hacia acá juntos no…

- Yo fui quien te jaló aquí recuérdalo… no en vano te traje cruzando tantas ramas, sin embargo alguien que no sabe este otro camino, tomará el seguro

- Pero… ¿cómo sabes que es Kimimaro y ellos?... quizá y son tus amigos

- No… no lo entiendes, pero da igual, ya no hay tiempo, anda, colócate rápido la ropa y escapa de aquí, una vez que acabe con esto iré a buscarte del otro lado de la cafetería

- ¡¿Esperas que te deje sólo?!, ni loco haré tal cosa, me niego – mi euforia salió a relucir, estaba molesto ante aquella proposición que me hacía Sasuke

Él al principio pareció sorprenderse y posteriormente dibujó una tenue y tierna sonrisa en sus labios, la cual… me fascinó por completo.

- Nunca dejarás de ser un torpe… es lo que más me gusta de ti

Sentí como mi rostro enrojeció en aquel instante, después de haber escuchado tales palabras provenientes de la persona que más amo… era como si cupido hubiera vuelto a flecharme directo en el corazón con sólo volver a verlo…

- Confía en mí Naruto y haz lo que te digo – dicho eso, tomó mi mentón con su diestra y besó tenuemente mis labios – No dejaré que mi regalo de cumpleaños pase peligro, así que hazme caso y espera a que vaya por ti¿de acuerdo?

Embrujado por la belleza del moreno ante mí, lo único que pude hacer fue afirmarle con mi cabeza para después recoger desanimado mi ropa e ir colocándomela.

Instantes después de que él se colocó lo faltante de sus prendas, salió dejándome sólo allí en ese sucio lugar.

"Confianza es lo que debo tener… ", es lo que me repetí varias veces mientras me vestía.

¿En verdad Sasuke podría con ellos?... ¿qué es lo que tiene en mente?...

Temía por él, pero si me lanzaba a buscarlo, temía que fuera a echar a perder su plan y entonces fuera yo el culpable… aunque… más culpable no puedo ser…

- Más te vale volver con bien Sasuke… o jamás te lo perdonaré – dirigí mis palabras a la puerta como si él aun me hubiera escuchado… cosa que sabía que no podía ser así

Ahora lo único que me quedaba por hacer, era realizar el mandato que Sasuke me había dado.

Brincando la barra de pedidos de la cafetería, pasé a la sala del comedor, donde aun más oscuro estaba… y ni se diga de sucio. Removiendo sillas y mesas como podía hacia los lados, me abría paso para llegar a la puerta contraria que Sasuke me había mencionado.

De vez en cuanto volteaba mi mirada hacia atrás, observando el vacío y silencio del amplio y tétrico lugar, me imaginaba que Sasuke podía haberlos detenido o algo por el estilo, para que ellos no pudieran llegar hasta acá. Y sin dejar de pensarlo continuaba abriéndome el paso necesario al frente…

Transcurrieron quizá unos quince minutos… o quizá una media hora, para que al fin lograra abrir la segunda puerta de la antigua cafetería.

Al encontrarme del otro lado pude observar un amplio jardín que a leguas se notaba descuidado durante mucho tiempo, y con mucho tiempo me refería posiblemente a años, ya que más que jardín parecía casi un bosque.

Después de dar un recorrido por los alrededores con la simple mirada me posé a un lado de la puerta, al principio de pie, esperando que la llegada de Sasuke no fuera a ser tardía.

Y mientras esperaba, me coloqué a pensar, en todo aquello que pasé en aquella escuela, el como conocí a Sasuke… y el como descubrió mi secreto, comenzando así con mis problemas… aunque, por alguna razón, los problemas que pasé ahora me parecen tan sin importancia, por que es verdad que lo que más agradezco, es el hecho de tener a Sasuke a mi lado de nuevo…

Me auto abracé cerrando mis ojos por unos instantes, pensando en todo lo que tenía planeado hacer de ahora en adelante, si lograba deshacerme de Orochimaru-sama y sus lacayos claro está...

Además, aun debo darle la buena noticia a mi padre… quien seguro se alegrará mucho de verme.

Pero…

El tiempo transcurre… minutos… horas…

¿Son mis nervios quizá?...

¿Por qué Sasuke no viene por mí?...

¿Le habrá pasado algo?...

¿Y sí…?... no… jeje…

Me senté recargándome en la pared que se encuentra a un lado de la puerta por la que acababa de salir horas atrás…

El clima cambia drásticamente… eso jamás me ha agradado… ¿mala espina quizá?...

¿Qué debo hacer?...

Pensando en no desesperarme, cerré mis ojos acomodando mi frente sobre mis rodillas… esperando bajo aquella fuerte lluvia que se había creado tan repentinamente…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡NARUTO!

Alcé mi rostro asustado. Viendo ante mí la peor de mis pesadillas.

- ¿Kimimaro?...

- Al fin te encuentro –sonríe con aquella malicia que tanto detesto de él – Tu novio nos dio bastantes problemas ¿sabes?

Con un pánico tremendo me levanté del suelo fijando mi mirada directamente a los ojos del peliblanco.

- ¡¿Dónde está Sasuke?!

- Oh¿se llamaba Sasuke?

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo y alma al haberle escuchado decir tal cosa.

- ¿Qué le haz hecho?... – shokeado entre mí, no podía pensar en nada positivo en esos momentos

- Quiso hacerse el valiente y bueno – introdujo su mano diestra entre su larga gabardina y de ella fue mostrándome… una pequeña pistola…

Mi mirada estaba ahora desorbitada, mi pecho agitándose con desesperación y un terrible alarido fue a relucir de mis labios, mientras él soltaba una fuerte carcajada casi tan sonora como mi grito.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Abrí los ojos de golpe, con mi respiración descontrolada y un sudor frío recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

- Una pesadilla…

Sin poder contenerlo, mis ojos fueron de a poco derramando lágrimas…

- Sasuke… - susurré levemente mientras cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, intentando sacar de mi cabeza aquella espantosa imagen de mi Sasuke muerto…

¿Por qué?... ¿por qué no voy a buscarlo?... ¿por qué sigo aquí esperando?...

¿Y si no llega?... ¿si algo le pasó?...

Mi mente tenía una confusión del tamaño del mundo, quería responder todas las preguntas que venían a mi cabeza, pero no podía. Una parte de mí quería correr ahora mismo y buscarlos… y la otra me decía que esperara… que confiara en las palabras que él me dijo…

¿Qué debo hacer?...

¿Dejarlo todo a la suerte?...

- Que así sea… - mencionando en voz alta mi decisión, me puse de pie aun bajo la tormenta que poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose, saqué de mi bolsillo izquierdo una moneda, mirándola por un momento – Por una sola vez ponte de mi lado destino… y ayúdame a elegir correctamente…

Sin pensarlo más, lancé la moneda diciéndome en el fondo… "cruz voy… cara me quedo…"

Pero la moneda no cayó…

Con una facción sorprendida veía delante de mí a quien tanto esperaba.

- Dobe… no es hora de jugar a los volados… - con un tono tenue de burla Sasuke me expresó aquel comentario que no me causó gracia alguna

Tenía la ropa rasgada y golpes bien marcados en el rostro… prácticamente, estaba hecho un desastre… pero de pie…

- ¡Sasuke idiota! – volviendo a retomar las lágrimas en mis ojos grité eufórico, repitiéndole una y otra vez la palabra "idiota"

La moneda sonó caer al suelo. Dejándose ver "cara"… mientras mi cuerpo había sido rodeado por los brazos del moreno recién llegado.

- Aquí estoy… mi niño llorón… - nuevamente con un tono burlón pero cansado susurró sobre mi oído diestro no dejándome ver más su rostro

Mis brazos fueron a corresponder aquella muestra de cariño que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos. Llorando sobre su hombro como una "niña"… aferré mis manos con fuerza sobre su amplia espalda…

Quería saber que había pasado… pero… no quería interrumpirme este momento tan enternecedor…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	23. El final de Mi secreto

Mi Secreto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**EL FINAL DE MI SECRETO DA PASO AL INICIO DE MI VERDAD**

Nuevamente al lado de Sasuke, dejamos pasar varios minutos abrazado el uno del otro, quizá olvidando todo lo que nos rodeaba durante aquel corto pero largo a la vez momento.

- Naruto, será mejor escapar de aquí

Separando el abrazo, miré a Sasuke en el momento que decidió romper el momento con sus palabras, las cuales se hallaban llenas de preocupación.

- ¡¿Y qué hay de tus clases Sasuke?!

El moreno me miró con ironía al escucharme decir aquella frase, pasado después a propinarme un fuerte zape, el cual no podría negar el dolor que me causó, quejándome por ello.

- ¡No seas tonto, no es momento para decir incoherencias!

- Sólo decía… - respondí realizando un gracioso puchero – Además, aun no me dices que fue lo que sucedió mientras estaba esperándote

- Fui a buscar a mi banda, los cuales encontré aun persiguiendo a aquellos sujetos, al parecer ellos andaban buscándonos mientras se trataban de zafar de los Hebi, aunque claro está que no pasé desapercibido y tuve que meterme en el pleito, hasta que Suigetsu me cubrió pude venir por ti, mi banda no podrá más tiempo con ellos y menos con el alto de cabellera blanca, por eso es recomendable que salgamos de aquí

- ¡¿Pero tu banda se encontrará bien?!

- No te preocupes, ya están acostumbrados a los golpes

Me parecía algo cruel de parte de Sasuke dejarle toda la carga a aquellos amigos suyos, aunque, si lo miraba desde la perspectiva de esos chicos, no querrían que su líder estuviera en líos y por eso los entretendrían hasta que pudiéramos escapar.

Escapar… es una idea bastante buena pero… el problema es, ¿a dónde?

Habrá pasado una milésima de segundo cuando me llegó la idea a la cabeza.

- Para estos momentos ellos ya deben de haberse ido de ahí… ¡vayamos a mi casa!

Ciertamente tengo muchos deseos de ver a mi padre.

- Supuse que dirías eso – sonríe con orgullo de conocerme aun a la perfección

¿Quizá a pesar de los años no he cambiado tanto como había pensado?

- Entonces vayamos – sujetándome de la muñeca me jaló hacia la salida del colegio, donde por desgracia nos topamos con una nueva barrera, la cual me pareció de lo más exagerada

- ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! – grité con fuerza al ver a otro grupo de chicos del orfanato

¿Es tanto el deseo de Orochimaru de llevarme de vuelta que es capaz de sacar a chicos de los grandes para buscarme?

Aquellos eran sin más ni menos de la edad de Kimimaro, la banda más temida en el orfanato, aquellos chicos a los que incluso el mismo Kimimaro teme.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí los Akatsuki? – mi pregunta fue directa, sin embargo ante todo, tenía un gran temor al pensar que podrían lastimar a Sasuke

- Naruto, haz causado bastantes problemas – decidió responderme el líder del grupo, mirándome con bastante molestia - Y aunque no solemos obedecer a ese cara de víbora, nos ha prometido arreglar nuestros papeles y dejarnos salir del orfanato aun sin tener la mayoría de edad, sin problema alguno, ¿captas lo que eso significa?

- Salir de ese asqueroso lugar sin tener el problema de que él esté de maldito buscándonos, lo cual hace ahora mismo contigo – continuando con el comentario fue a responder Deidara, el "artista" del grupo – Aunque admito que te atreviste a hacer algo que ni siquiera nosotros fuimos capaces de lograr

- Sí, aun me da curiosidad saber cómo es que lograron tú y el otro mocoso salir sin tantos problemas – Konan, la mujer de la bandita fue la siguiente en hablar – Sabiendo que la víbora andante teme que sus "hijos" se le escapen e hizo aquel sitio una cárcel completa

- Me gustaría ahorrarme la platica del método que utilicé para escapar – al fin soy yo quien tiene la palabra en el asunto – Lo que no entiendo es como es que no aprovechan este momento para escapar

- Naruto, Naruto, Naruto… aun eres muy inocente, no sabes bien lo difícil que es huir de ese maldito bastardo, jaja, con el perdón de la expresión – nuevamente fue el líder quien me respondió – Y vamos a lograr librarnos de ese maldito lugar si sólo hacemos el simple trabajo de llevarte con él

- ¿Acaso no le bastaba con los del Sonido?

- Los del sonido son unos imbéciles, era claro que aunque son los que le lamen los pies a Orochimaru, no confiaba en que pudieran solos… y no se equivocaba – esboza una sonrisa burlona ante su propio comentario

- En pocas palabras – de pronto Sasuke interrumpió entre nuestra platica – ¿Si te parto la boca nos ahorraremos palabras y podríamos irnos ya?

A mi parecer un comentario bastante temerario de su parte, en especial por que no era solo uno o dos con los que estábamos metiéndonos…

- ¡Sasuke! – me alteré al ver que el líder de los Akatsuki iba perdiendo la paciencia

- Me parece que Naruto tiene un amigo al cual le gusta alardear, ¿no lo cree así líder? – quien parecía más molesto por el comentario de Sasuke, al parecer había sido el propio Deidara

- Me parece que tendremos que mostrarle quien manda aquí

Si esto es otra pesadilla, quisiera despertar ahora mismo, viendo a chicos que aparte de superarnos en edad, nos superaban en cantidad. Y lo peor de la situación era que estaban tapando la entrada, además de que mientras hablábamos algunos de ellos nos dieron la vuelta y ahora los tenemos rodeándonos.

¡¿Qué haremos ahora?!

- ¡Atrapen a Naruto y rómpanle la boca a su acompañante! – directa fue la orden del líder de los Aktsuki, la cual, no me agradó en lo absoluto

- ¡NOOOOO!

Me aferré a Sasuke al momento de ver a toda la banda venir, no me importaría si me golpearan a mí, pero sabía que iban a golpearlo ¡a él!

- ¡Alto ahí sabandijas!

Todos se detuvieron al instante de escuchar la voz, que provenía justo dentro del colegio.

- ¿Otro estorbo más?

Luego del comentario del líder del grupo agresor, fui colocando una facción llena de sorpresa, viendo justo tras del embrollo a nada más ni menos que a Gaara.

- ¡Gaara! – traté de alertarlo para que no se metiera en problemas

- Parece que hay unos insectos bastante molestos invadiendo la escuela

- ¿Qué haz dicho maldito mocoso?

Cada vez notaba más enojado a Deidara, quien fue directo hacia Gaara, propinando sobre el rostro del mismo un fuerte golpe, que llegó a moverle algunos pasos por la fuerza del mismo. Sin embargo, Gaara no se quejó, al contrario, después de que Deidara prácticamente le partió el labio inferior, sacándole cierta sangre de la herida, él simplemente dibujó una sonrisa.

- Es curioso, acabo de sentir que uno de esos mosquitos… - remueve la sangre de su labio con el dorso de su mano izquierda - Me acaba de picar

El rubio estaba lleno de furia, cada palabra y acción nuestra le desesperaba más, y en cuanto se preparó a soltarle un nuevo golpe a Gaara, inesperadamente fue detenido a cierta distancia del rostro del pelirrojo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?!

No lograba salir de mi sorpresa, ¿de dónde salieron?; ¿en qué momento?; sin darnos cuenta los Sabaku se encontraban rodeando a los Akatsuki. Mientras uno de los miembros de la misma banda se hallaba deteniéndole el brazo a Deidara, aunque mayor fue mi sorpresa al notar que un miembro de los Sabaku era aquel chico que vi una vez en el hogar de los Uchiha... el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha.

- Deberías cuidar más tus brazos, podrías… perderlo – el tono del Uchiha mayor era demasiado tenebroso, se notaba de lo más molesto y no aparentaba nada a aquel rostro que una vez le había visto

- Naruto, Uchiha, salgan de aquí, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos – fue lo que nos dijo en momentos el líder de los Sabaku, Gaara

- ¡Pero…! – impidiéndome continuar con el reproche, Sasuke volviendo a sujetar mi muñeca y con una sencilla sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, dirigió sus palabras al pelirrojo

- Te debo ésta, Gaara – terminando de hablar volvió a jalar mi cuerpo llevándome fuera del colegio sin dudarlo dos veces

- Sasuke…

- No te preocupes por ellos, estoy seguro que los Sabaku igualan en edad y cantidad a esos supuestos Akatsuki – observándome de reojo mientras corríamos por la calle volvió a dedicarme una segura sonrisa, lo cual me reconfortó bastante

No me sentía muy bien de dejarles toda la carga a los demás, pero por alguna razón Gaara tenía la misma mirada de la primera vez que me protegió, además, se notaba feliz al ayudarnos, lo cual fue… bastante agradable.

- Además Naruto, ¿no dijiste que querías ver a tu padre?

- ¡Sí!

Sólo espero que aquella limusina ya no se encuentre ahí.

Se me hizo largo el camino, las ansias que tengo por ver a mi padre son tan grandes que no podría describir mis emociones de momento. Y al fin después de recorrer cuadra tras cuadra, logramos llegar a mi aposento, viendo por desgracia aquella limusina aun fuera del sitio. Además de dos sujetos a los costados de la puerta, que eran sin dudas los guardianes de Kabuto.

- ¿Qué haremos?... así no podremos entrar – aunque salíamos de una, sabía que escapar de Orochimaru no era nada fácil

- Yo me haré cargo de distraer a esos dos, en cuanto veas despejado entra y habla con tu padre

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!... ¡ni siquiera sabemos si esos sujetos vienen portando armas!

- Te preocupas demasiado Naruto, tú haz lo que te digo, ¿entendido?

- Pero…

- ¡¿Entendido?!

- Humm, está bien

Dicho y hecho, Sasuke llevó a cabo su táctica de distracción, corrió hacia la limusina y utilizando su saco del colegio envuelto en su mano diestra, rompió uno de los vidrios del frente, lo cual hizo que inmediatamente fueran tras de él, no pensaba que fueran a ir los dos tras él, pero sí fue así. Dejando libre la entrada, ante ello no lo pensé más y corrí hacia la puerta, la cual se hallaba abierta. Al introducirme a la casa, pude haber sentido nostalgia y demás, pero no tuve tiempo de asimilarlo al escuchar un grito sonoro proveniente de la cocina.

Me asusté tanto al pensar que mi padre estaría siendo torturado o lastimado por culpa de ese loco de Kabuto; no lo pensé para correr directamente hacia la cocina, llegando a azotar la puerta de la misma al entrar de golpe.

- ¡PADRE!... ¿eh?...

- ¡Naruto!

Mi susto desapareció en un santiamén al ver que no estaba sucediendo lo que pensé, sino, todo lo contrario. Era Kabuto el que estaba siendo torturado por mi padre, quien lo tenía atado y metiéndole la cabeza dentro del lavabo. Acción que dejó de realizar al verme, dejando libre al chico lentejas.

- ¡NARUTO REALMENTE ERES TÚ! - animado mi padre, se lanzó a abrazarme, dejando irremediablemente caer a Kabuto al suelo, escuchándose en ese instante el fuerte golpe que se dio contra el mismo

- ¿Eh? – sin poder aun reaccionar solo podía sentir el fuerte apretón que me daba mi padre

- ¡Mírate!... ¡Haz crecido tanto hijo mío!, y te ves tan masculino, tan hombre, ¡tan macho como tu padre!

- Ehh… - con una mirada un poco irónica trataba de reaccionar, cosa que no lograba totalmente

- ¡Tardaste!, cuando vi a este científico entrar a la casa, pensé que vendrías más pronto, ya inclusive tuve que tomar tácticas para saber de ti, aunque por alguna razón el tipo decía que no sabía donde estabas

- Padre… se supone que escapé y que ese "científico" – mi padre aun tenía la costumbre de llamar científicos a todos los que usan lentes, ni idea de por que lo hace – Estaba buscándome, era ilógico que supiera donde estaba

- Bueno, eso lo explica todo, pero ¡ah, que más da!, te extrañé tanto hijo – volviendo así a intentar estrangularme con un fuerte abrazo, el cual, correspondí sin chistar

- Yo también te extrañé padre – sonreí con ternura aferrando mis manos sobre la espalda de mi viejo

- Sí… pero Naruto – separando el abrazo me miró directo a los ojos con seriedad – Aunque quisiera que pudieras quedarte, este científico dijo que Orochimaru vendría si él no regresaba en cierto tiempo, será mejor que escapes de la ciudad

- ¿Qué dices?, pero…

- Por mí no te preocupes, he estado yendo al gimnasio, este viejo aun puede dar mucho de sí, de hecho pensaba ser yo quien fuera por ti al orfanato, pero algo me decía que tú vendrías y quise confiar en ese algo… y ahora no me arrepiento de ello, además, aquí nunca estarás seguro, vete lejos, hasta que cumplas los 18 años y ya no puedan buscarte más, vamos Naruto, tienes mi teléfono, siempre me podrás llamar para decirme como estás… con eso me basta para estar tranquilo

- Padre… - me parecía tan emotivo el momento, pero sin duda, pensé que su idea era la indicada, sin embargo, no estaba seguro ni siquiera de a donde irme

- ¡Anda!, ¡Que no estás seguro aquí, vete ya! – con poca fuerza me daba empujones para sacarme de la cocina

- Je, está bien – le miré con decisión y una amplia sonrisa – Prometo que cuando ya no sea perseguido… volveré contigo, así que sólo espérame

- Tenlo por seguro hijo, estaré esperando a que ese momento llegue...

Sin más, viendo a Kabuto semiinconsciente en el suelo, salí no sin antes darle otro fuerte abrazo a mi padre, encontrándome a Sasuke esperándome afuera.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Ya lo vi y, creo que hay algo que tengo que decidir…

- ¡Ahí estás!

Volteamos al instante cuando escuchamos una voz de lo más familiar. Notando que los Hebi no habían detenido por más a los del Sonido, o al menos no a Kimimaro, quien era el que venía directo hacia nosotros. Sasuke nuevamente sin previo avisó me sujetó de la muñeca y me llevó corriendo de calle en calle, viéndonos así huyendo del peliblanco.

- ¿A dónde vamos Sasuke?

- Lo estuve pensando Naruto… y no es conveniente que te quedes aquí en esta ciudad

Miraba a Sasuke de perfil mientras corríamos, sorprendido de escuchar lo que me decía, cosa que parecía estar de acuerdo con mi padre.

- Tienes que huir de aquí, sino nunca van a dejarte en paz

- Sasuke…

- ¡NARUTOOOOOO!

Sin darnos cuenta por tanto correr, nos hallábamos ya a tan poca distancia de la carretera, y para mi sorpresa fuera de la misma se encontraba el trailer del señor Tazuna, llevando a su lado a Haku.

- ¡¿Haku?!

- ¿Los conoces?

- Sí, es mi amigo, con el que escapé del orfanato, pero, se supone que se habían ido

Logrando haber perdido de vista a Kimimaro llegamos hasta el final del camino, entrando así a una de las orillas de la carretera, reencontrándome con mi amigo Haku.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí Haku?!, se supone que tú…

- ¡Lo sé!, pero… - antes de continuar hablando volteó hacia la diestra, viendo fijamente al Uchiha - ¿Sasuke?

- ¿Eh?... sí

- Jaja, mucho gusto, eres, tal y como Naruto te mencionó – sonríe satisfecho volviéndome a ver – Le pedí al señor Tazuna que volviéramos por ti, por que al dejarte, cierta distancia adelante, llegué a ver por el espejo retrovisor la limusina de Orochimaru, me preocupé y aunque ya llevábamos un tramo de distancia lejos de esta ciudad decidí que era mejor que vinieras con nosotros, por eso le pedí a Tazuna-san que viniéramos de regreso por ti

- Haku…

- ¡Vamos Naruto!, debes venir con nosotros – con la puerta abierta del trailer, hablándome desde esa posición, Haku extendió su mano hacia mí

- Pero…

Sentí un leve empujón de atrás, volteando así a ver que se trataba de Sasuke.

- Vete con él Naruto, aquí tú no estarás nunca a salvo

- Sasuke… ¡pero!

El dedo índice de la mano diestra de Sasuke acalló mis labios. Clavando directamente sus oscuros ojos sobre los míos.

- No digas más y sólo vete… ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver

No pude decir nada más, mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, las cuales fueron de poco en poco siendo removidas de mis mejillas por el dorso de la mano de Sasuke.

- Mi niño llorón, este no será un adiós, tenlo muy en cuenta, es un hasta pronto

No podía mencionar palabra, mis ojos no podían dejar de derramar lágrimas y mis labios no se atrevían a decir nada.

- Hey chico del trailer – por un instante Sasuke miró a Haku – ¿Podrías cerrar los ojos un momento?

- ¿Eh?... claro – obedeciéndole, Haku cerró sus ojos

Al ver que Haku había hecho caso a la acción que le pedía Sasuke, el moreno me tomó de las mejillas y plantó un dulce y tierno beso sobre mis labios, el cual no dudé en corresponder del mismo modo, aunque llevando conmigo mucha melancolía.

- Y bien… - al separar nuestros labios Sasuke volvió a mencionar aquellas palabras que tanto me dolían en el pecho – Puedes abrirlos y tú Naruto, será mejor que te vayas ya

- Sasuke… - fue lo único que mis labios musitaron antes de escuchar el motor del trailer encenderse

Sasuke me dio la vuelta para que así quedara dándole la espalda, viendo de frente el trailer y la mano de Haku nuevamente estirada hacia mí.

- Es hora, te están esperando… - sujetando mis hombros Sasuke acercó sus labios a mi oído izquierdo susurrándome las siguientes palabras – Te amo… - dicha sus palabras volvió a empujarme, llevando así mi mano a sujetar la de Haku, quien me jaló dentro del trailer, el cual viéndome arriba comenzó a marchar

Mientras Haku cerraba la puerta del trailer, aun con las lágrimas brotando de mis ojos miré a Sasuke ahí de pie mirándome partir.

- ¡TE AMO SASUKE! – alcancé a gritar, casi saliéndome de la ventana, viéndolo como se despedía de mí con una dulce sonrisa y un ademán de la mano

Me senté correctamente con la mirada al frente, cerrando con fuerza mis ojos, tratando de contener aquellas lágrimas y la tristeza que me consumían.

¿Era así como acabaría todo?... A pesar de que no era un adiós como Sasuke dijo… mi corazón se sentía inquieto; y fue así como recordé aquellas palabras que Temari me dijo…

_El día que nos enteramos que te fuiste... era el 23 de Julio Naruto... _

_El 23 de Julio... cumple años Sasuke-kun... y escuché que siempre ese día se la ha pasado completamente sólo... puesto que su hermano y sus padres no tienen tiempo... no para festejar ese tipo de cosas..._

_Hoy es 23 de Julio..._

¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS ESTOY HACIENDO?!

¡¿Voy a dejarlo sólo de nuevo en su cumpleaños?!

¡No, eso no volverá a pasar!

- ¡Deténgase por favor Tazuna-san!

- Pero Naruto… - Haku no comprendía mi petición

- ¡POR FAVOR! – notando mi desesperación, el señor Tazuna detuvo el trailer sacándolo levemente de la carretera

Sin pensarlo abrí la puerta del trailer, bajando de un brinco, corriendo todo el tramo recorrido por el trailer, que aunque no fue mucho, tampoco parecía ser poco ante mis piernas.

Mi desesperación era enorme, corría sin siquiera pensar en nada más, sólo quería encontrarme a Sasuke de nuevo.

Y finalmente, después de correr aquel tramo, pude a ver desde cierta distancia una escena desagradable, aun sin detener mis piernas, noté como Kimimaro tenía a Sasuke sujeto del cuello de su camisa, además de que Sasuke parecía no defenderse, lo cual me molestó aun más, no supe como lo hice, pero cuando llegué a donde estaban los dos, solté el puñetazo más fuerte de mi vida en el rostro de Kimimaro, el cual por el impacto soltó a Sasuke y fue a caer directo contra el suelo.

Viéndome furioso y agitado, removí mi mirada de Kimimaro para fijarla hacia Sasuke, quien pude notar tenía la facción llena de sorpresa, además de lágrimas remarcadas en sus mejillas, las cuales tenían poco de haber salido de sus ojos.

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! – cerré mis ojos y grité eufórico hacia el moreno - ¡No te desharás tan fácilmente de mí! – abrí nuevamente mis ojos clavándolos sobre los de Sasuke y calmándome a la vez de la euforia – Así que… festejemos tu cumpleaños juntos de ahora en adelante, ¡hoy y siempre!... – me acerqué al aun sorprendido Uchiha, siendo yo ahora quien limpiara las lágrimas de sus mejillas - ¿Te parece bien, mi niño llorón? – musité finalmente con una nueva sonrisa dibujada en mis labios

Sasuke respondió sonriendo con ternura ante mi burlón comentario, posando su mano diestra en mi cabellera, revolviéndola hasta despeinarme.

- ¡Naruto! – nuevamente pude observar a Haku venir en el trailer junto con Tazuna-san

- ¿No dejarás a tu amigo preocupado o sí Naruto?

- ¡No, pero no quiero dejarte!, no de nuevo…

- Nadie dice que tienes que dejarme, idiota

Sin entender sus palabras, sujetándome quizá por milésima vez de la muñeca y jalándome a su merced, me guió nuevamente hacia el trailer, empujándome hacia la mano de Haku, quien volvió a llevarme dentro del trailer, lo cual me exaltó demasiado.

- ¡Sasuke!… - pero mayor fue mi sorpresa el ver a Sasuke extendiendo su mano hacia mí

- No me dejarás… por que yo me iré contigo – aun con aquella tierna sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, Sasuke esperaba que yo correspondiera a su acción

- Sasuke… - correspondiendo emocionado guié mi mano hacia la de Sasuke y lo jalé dentro del trailer, el cual volvió a ir en marcha

Teniendo a Sasuke dentro del trailer, cerré la puerta y me aferré a él como si de un peluche se tratara. Aun estaba realmente incrédulo a todo lo que había sucedido y más a lo que sucedía ahora mismo.

- Un gusto, señor ¿Tazuna? – Sasuke se presentaba ante el dueño del transporte

- Mucho gusto jovencito y ¡bienvenido a la tripulación!

Con una risa resonando entre todos los que nos encontrábamos en el trailer, fuimos de poco en poco guiando nuestra mirada hacia el frente. Hacia lo que sería, un nuevo camino por recorrer…

- Ahora estaremos siempre juntos Sasuke… - fijé mi mirada dulcemente hacia mi amado moreno

Sasuke por su parte colocó una expresión de lo más inesperada.

- La verdad, yo aun estoy insatisfecho

- ¿Eh?... ¡¿por qué?!

- Por que… aun me debes mi regalo de cumpleaños – dibuja una sonrisa picara entre sus labios

- ¡P-PERVERTIDO!

Jaja, no recuerdo ya cuantas veces me he puesto rojo por culpa de Sasuke, pero de algo estoy seguro… nunca más estaremos solos, por que ahora nos tendremos el uno para el otro…

_U__na falsa apariencia... sólo por buscar la aceptación de los demás... ése es... ...Mi secreto._

_El amor que siento por Sasuke… esa es… Mi verdad._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**FIN**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**MIL GRACIAS** a todas/os quienes dejaron y dejarán Reviews (espero, por que me gustaría su opinión del final de **Mi secreto** TwT)

**¡Sin más que decir, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER SEGUIDO MI FIC HASTA EL FINAL Y HASTA EL PRÓXIMO!**

**¡LOS AMO!**

**¡BESO MU MU!**

**¡JA NE!**


End file.
